Reading Fairy's Guardian
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. My own reading version of Fairy's Guardian, written by my dear sister TinaKhoaNguyen. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. My own reading version of Fairy's Guardian, written by my dear sister TinaKhoaNguyen. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _'_ ** _Kurama'_** Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Reading Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Konoha**_

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha sighed loudly when she finished the huge stack of paperwork her assistant, Shizune. Three years had passed since the Forth Great Shinobi war, and after Naruto defeated Toneri on the moon, the world had finally come to an era of peace, something that many years ago Tsunade who never thought she would be able to live long enough to witness.

All the Shinobi and Kunoichi around the Elemental Nation looked up at Naruto, at their savior. He was currently on a mission with his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga and was enjoying one of the greatest time of his life, something that no one in the world deserved more than him.

Things had been going more smoothly between the five major villages than ever.

"Shizune, can you…" But before Tsunade could finish her sentence, she was suddenly engulfed in a blue light and before she could do anything, she was warped.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune screamed out in surprise, but suddenly she found herself being engulfed in the same blue light just like the Godaime Hokage.

All around the Elemental Nations, the same blue light began to appear and covered a few Ninja from each village. And then, when the light disappeared, the Shinobi and Kunoichi had disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama… Tsunade-sama, please wake up!"

A familiar voice called out to her, Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and saw the Mizukage's smiling face in front of her. The current Hokage of Konoha stood up and saw the other Kage was standing next to her with a relieved smile on their face.

She stood up and looked around the place they were in.

The place around her looked like the stadium of Konoha, but ten times bigger and had a lot of chairs around a table. Tsunade looked around to see a lot of familiar faces have the same curious look like her. She could see the Kankuro and Temari chatting with each other near them. The familiar guards of Mei Terumi also was standing near their Mizukage and talking with each other, Killer Bee who was standing with his students and of course, raping about the awesomeness of this place. Tsunade also saw her assistant Shizune talking with Naruto's favorite teacher Iruka, she also saw Jounin like Anko, Ibiki or Kurenai, who was pregnant, was standing with each other. All the Clan head was also present, even a few citizen was there, especially two of Naruto's favorite person, Teuchi and Ayame.

Sakura was talking with Sasuke, and appearing to be really happy to see him again. Kakashi was chatting with a Jounin from Kumo, but Tsunade didn't remember his name. She could also see all the rookie nine of Konoha was standing around this place. And of course, Gai was shouting everything about youth alongside with his student Rock Lee, while Tenten and Neji were looking at them in disappointed.

Wait… Neji?

Tsunade gasped and looked around her and saw the four previous Hokage and… her eyes beginning to water when she saw Jiraiya and Kushina talking happily with each other, well, except for her granduncle Tobirama was scowling about his brother childishness. Minato was introducing his wife to the first and second Hokage with a happy expression on his face.

After everyone had introduced each other to everyone, with the only exception of Jiraiya who happened to receive a hard punch from Tsunade and lost conscious for thirty minutes, but after he woke up he received another punch from Tsunade, and lost conscious again. The ones had participant in the Fourth Great Shinobi war spent some more time to tell the lost one like Kushina and Neji about what happened in the war and especially Naruto's life for Kushina. To say the Uzumaki girl really proud of her son was an understatement. But she also hated the village for treating her son like a monster at first, but thanked them for helping her son in the world, especially the rookie nine. Minato and Kushina was a bit miffed they couldn't see Naruto, but were happy that he was ok and finally found a girlfriend in the Princess of Hyuuga.

"Well, the introduced was over, but I'm wondering does anyone of you know where we are?" Minato asked and looked around the stadium "I thought this place was familiar, but it totally different than anything I have seen" he took out his tri-prongs kunai "and even I can't use Hirashin here, something wasn't right about this place"

The other nodded their head, some of them had tried to use Ninjutsu here, but found they couldn't do anything, the only exception was Taijutsu and Tsunade super human strength.

"Whoever send us here, must be really powerful if they can bring the dead people back to life." Sasuke spoke up and many Shinobi nodded their head.

Then suddenly, something appeared on the table in a flash of light, which then revealed to be a small book with a gold cover and a strange mark that resembled a bird under the title. Hashirama, who was the nearest one to the table, picked it up and showed everyone the book.

"Fairy's Guardian?" Jiraiya asked aloud, getting confused at such strange title "Fairy? As in the Fairies in fairy tales or bedtime stories?"

"We don't know yet." The first Hokage shrugged before pulling a note from inside the book, and gave it a glance before deciding to read it out loud for everyone to hear "Dear Shinobi and Kunoichi of Elemental Nations, the book you're holding is the story about a man who's called Fairy Guardian, take place several thousand years in the future…"

"WHAT!?" everyone cried out in utter shock, as a 200 inches flat screen TV, the largest TV anyone had ever seen, appeared on the table.

"How is that even possible?" Kiba asked loudly, getting confused even more than before.

"Don't know, but whoever this person is… they want us to read this book." Tobirama Senju said, crossing his arms on his chest "It must be really important then, the future I mean, or else that person wouldn't waste their energy teleport so many alive Shinobi and Kunoichi, and bring back the dead ones back and put into a place to read a book like this."

"I agree with Nidaime-sama." Minato said and Kushina nodded her head alongside him "It's… actually hard to believe but… someone with that much power probably strong enough to see into the future to write down that book as well."

"So, I guess I will start first reading it to everyone first!" Hashirama smiled and opened the book.

"Go ahead brother!" Tobirama nodded his head alongside with everyone, he too also curious about his brother counterpart, to see what the boy was doing "Let's see the future."

 _ **Fairy's Guardian**_

 **Fairy Tail charged at Acnogolia.**

 **The youngest generation of Fairy Tail, against the Dragon King of Apocalypse,**

Suddenly, the television was turned on by an unknown influence, showing an image of the Dragon King of Apocalypse, Acnologia. He was gigantic, and had an upper body that covered in black, round scales, which in turn, were decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs and arms, were gray in color, and appeared to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes were white and beady, and his head was round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. His mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth, and attached to his chin was a protrusion that resembled an arrowhead. His large wings were feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappeared at the end of Acnologia's tail, which in itself, ended in a stinger-esque shape.

"A Dragon, but that's impossible." The Tsuchikage, Onoki said in shock, while many others looked at the dragon in awe.

"Well, we're in the future, right?" Minato shrugged "It's several thousand years we're talking about… maybe a new species, such as dragon, appeared and started roaming around the world."

"Well said, Yondaime." Tobirama nodded his head in agreement "Let's continue, brother."

 **Leaded by Ezra Scarlet, the other members of Fairy Tail returned to aid Natsu in his assault.**

The screen flashed again, that time showing a picture of a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure that the men with a pervert personality like Jiraiya could only described as amazing, and outright drooling at her body. She was wearing a silver set of armors with blue skirt and black boots, with the armor's breastplate composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a deformed version of cross mark with hearts, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of her chest, and the added mark, the same mark on the cover of the book, located under the cross itself.

"W-wow… she's really beautiful." Minato admitted "And I got to admit, she looks a lot like you dear." With the only exception of the eye-color, of course.

"I have great hope for the future already." Jiraiya chuckled perversely, wishing that the red haired girl showed a little more skin so he could see what was hidden underneath.

 **Against the Dragon, in order to protect their master, in order to protect their own, as a family.**

"Oh, I like that." Hashirama made a small smile and nodded his head "Those words sounds amazing, don't they?" He asked his brother, he kept a stoic expression and nodded his head nonetheless "I have great hope for the future" But of course, it wasn't the same hope as Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

"So… the dragon must be the villain then." Kushina asked, and her husband nodded his head in agreement "I wonder what villages are they from, assuming that there are still villages of Shinobi around."

"Risking their life to save one of their own, and consider them their family. These people's bonds must be really be really strong." Sarutobi smiled "Please continue, Shodaime-sama."

 **Bringing out everything that was left inside them, Fairy Tail team attacked Acnologia, bringing down wave after wave of magic on its gigantic body.**

"Excuse me again, but did I hear that right, magic?"

"So Ninjutsu is no longer used, or even exist in the future…"

"… and things we can only hear in bedtime stories, such as dragons and magic, are real and actually exist" Tsunade continued her grandfather's statement with a nod of her head.

"Everything we have seen so far is so… magical, isn't it?"

 **"You...You little" Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail said in bewilderment, completely shocked for what happened in front of his eyes.**

 **"I want you to know this, Gramps" Laxus looked at his grandfather and grinned "I was against this. But do you really think that they're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind?" his grin got wilder as his hands sparked with lightning that could slay dragon "It's your guild, after all"**

"From what we have heard so far, I believe that the black dragon attacked them but the old man decided to stay behind and hold him back while he let his people… his guild to run away." Tsunade said with a small smile "That's some really noble action, don't you think?"

"That action must be from the feeling of love. His guild must be really important to him and really care about them."

 **"You...you idiots" Tears swelled up at the corners of Makarov's eyes, he couldn't believe it and he didn't know what to say...he just watched on while sobbing quietly.**

"We really need more of these people in the future." Hashirama smiled fondly at the old man named Makarov "It's so rare to see such a strong bond like that."

 **A little not too far away from the battle, a young girl, with long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appeared to have no irises; peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings and going barefoot.**

The screen flashed the image of the girl.

"Holy… she's so cute!" Ino and some of the girls squealed out with an extremely high-pitch voice, forcing the boys and men to cover their ears to block the noise from their ears. Their voice had truly lighted up whole place like a thousand fireworks.

 **She looked at them with a soft smile, yet her eyes were in the sad manner. The next generation of Fairy Tail-**

"Fairy's tail?" Kiba asked "What kind of a name is that?"

"It's Fairy Tail, not Fairy's Tail." Tenten shook her head "And please be quite, we might find out sooner if you didn't interrupt us."

 **-fighting against the strongest Dragon, anyone who knew about the strength of the dragon King could see that Fairy Tail was fighting in vain, as their attacks did almost no damages to the black dragon.**

"With something that size and withstand that much magical attacks, I believe it's no less weaker than a Bijuu."Minato said, remembering about the day he fought Kyuubi for the sake of his village, as well as the climax of the Fourth Shinobi World against the Juubi. Though, he doubted the creature would be anywhere as strong as the combination of all Bijuu.

 **She closed her eyes and put her hands together.**

 **"Please save them..." Mavis Vermillion whispered softly "save Fairy Tail"**

"OH, he must be calling Fairy Guardian, isn't she?" Kushina smiled, tightening her fist at the thought of hope for the magic users, who she had taken a liking to just like anyone that were listening to the story "He must be really strong if she believes he can deal with something like that. Because I dare say that this… thing is as strong as Kyuubi."

"But does anyone feel surprise at her presence?" Tobirama asked "She was there the whole time, watching the battle yet no one seems to notice her. Yes, they must be focusing in fighting the dragon, but don't you think it's a bit weird?" The Nidaime Hokage looked around "Plus, with her expression and the way she is carrying herself, I don't think she is a normal kid."

"He's right…" Jiraiya nodded "Other than the fact that she is freaking cute, I believe there is something fishy about this girl."

"Let's continue, Oji-sama." Tsunade turned to her father, who nodded and returned his attention to the book.

 **ROOOOOAAARRRR!**

 **The black dragon roared angrily and stomped its hands onto the ground, knocking the members of Fairy Tail away as if they were mere flies. The Dragon Kings spread its wings and took off to the sky before looking down at the Island and opened its jaw, sucking in a mass amount of air strongly.**

"He is going to breath fire?"

"I feel something nastier than just fire coming." Hashirama said as everyone held their breath, as the climax of the battle was approaching.

 **"UWAAH!" Natsu cried, falling on top of Lucy's back and was blown back several feet.**

 **"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked loudly as she got up from the ground.**

"At this race, there is no chance for them to win."

"These guys are really tough, aren't they?" Kiba said while the rest of the Rookie Nine, as well as Team Gai agreed"Is it strange to say that they remind me of Naruto?"

"Definitely not Kiba, definitely not." Tsunade chuckled with a shake of her head.

"Yep, guys like that are really hard to kill."

 **"None of our attacks are working at all" Elfman said through gritting teeth, his sister standing beside him, forced to deactivate her Satan Soul form.**

"HOLY…." Jiraiya cursed out with blood flowing down his nose while the males around him just gasped like a fish with a blushing face when the screen flashed, showing the image of Elfman's sister. She was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her attire was a shot white dress that was tied together in front of her chest, and there was some bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, showing that she was injured.

But it didn't make her any less beautiful in everyone's eyes.

"It's not fair…" Kushina whined with a little jealousy in her voice "How can these girls be so beautiful and attractive!"

"Well, I believe human has evolved in a way that we had never though before." Tsunade pointed out "Erza, Lucy, Mirajane… all three of them are really beautiful."

"And guess what, all three of them have very large breasts." Jiraiya cheered excitedly with his thumbs pointing up "I love the future!" he cried.

"Ignore him, he's always like that anyway." Tsunade shook her head in disappointment. He didn't change, even after his death.

 **'** _ **This thing...isn't using the strength it used when it fought me...**_ **' Gildart thought as he gritted his teeth, looking up at Acnologia "It's just playing with them"**

"Seriously?" Kiba shouted in shock

"And Mirajane seems like she's injured even before the fight. I don't know if the others are in the same condition as hers, but if they are, their chance of winning is even smaller than before." Neji admitted, with a shake of his head.

"Fairy Guardian, please hurry."

 **"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel shouted when he saw energy began to swirl around Acnologia's mouth.**

"Yep, probably something even nastier than fire." Hashirama nodded in agreement at his previous words.

 **"Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?" Cana asked in shock.**

"The entire Island?" Minato asked in shock "Holy… this dragon must be really powerful if it can do something like that with one single attack." He hated it when he was right about the villains "Compare to the thing we fight in the Fourth Shinobi World, it's still weaker but power like that… is truly terrifying."

"Let's just hope that this Fairy Guardian is strong enough to fight that creature."

 **"No way!"**

 **"Seriously?"**

 **"Everyone who can use defensive magic put the power you've got into it, NOW!" Erza ordered, pointing back to her group**

 **"Right!" Wendy nodded.**

"Another cute girl." Jiraiya giggled " "The women are hot the little girls so cute, the future is awesome."

"Now is clearly not the time for that, Jiraiya." Tsunade shook her head and had the urge to punch him in the face, but decided to hold back for later when he did something really pervert.

 **"There's not enough time to draw the seals" Freed muttered.**

"Oh, so there are seal masters around." Kushina said "But I doubt there are anything other than the Shisekiyoujin is strong enough to block an attack at that scale, and power."

"And I doubt any of them could use such technique." The others nodded their head in agreement.

 **"There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing symbol or seals" Levy said hurriedly, sweats pouring down her forehead. By now anyone could feel the vast amount of magic Acnologia was emitting, even from there.**

 **"Everyone...focus all your magical energy on fried" Lisanna shouted**

"OH with that hair color, she must be Mira's sister then."

 **"Everyone, let's join hands together!" Mirajane Strauss said and offered her hands to the nearest person, her brother as he took it.**

 **"We can't let it end here!" Natsu cried and grabbed Lucy's hand, his other hand quickly took Erza's hands into his.**

 **"Okay! We'll never give up" Lucy shouted, as tears flowing from her eyes.**

 **"Everyone, join your power together as one!" Gray also joined in, holding Juvia and Lucy's hands as Fairy Tail stood in a circle**

Everyone just sat there silent and waited patiently for the Hokage to continue.

 **Laxus turned to his grandfather and offered him his hand, smiling softly to the tiny old man whose body was shaking, looking at his children in absolute shock.**

"He consider them his children." Sarutobi smiled.

"Dear Kami don't let anything happen to these people."Some of the people prayed, wishing for the best to happen and the tide to change.

"Worse things always happen to the best kind of people." Minato smiled and squeezed his wife's hand comfortingly.

 **Then, gently he put his hand in Laxus much bigger hands, a smile made it to his face.**

 **"We'll all go home together" He said**

 **Fairy Tail stood in a circle as magical energy flared up around them.**

 **"TO FAIRY TAIL!" They cried out all at once, looking up at Acnologia who then unleashed his breath in a gigantic blast.**

 **The whole sky lifted up as the massive attack of apocalypse approached them, the whole Tenrou Island shook violently at the amount of magic released by the black dragon.**

"Facing their death, and believe in each other till the end" Hashirama said quietly with a sad voice "These people will forever have my respect." The other Shinobi nodded, a few Kunoichi quietly sobbed for them.

 **Mavis opened her eyes and smiled softly.**

 **"You came...after all..." she whispered softly.**

"YEAH!" A, the Raikage grinned and shouted as the whole Alliance of Shinobi cheered out loudly in excitement "About damn time!"

"Looks like the tide has changed", Tobirama nodded his head, being the only one who was keeping his cool around.

 **"Man...What a bunch of noisy brats!"**

"And I thought this fairy dude will have a better personality than this." Kiba shook his head and groaned out with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"But at least he'll save them, and this is the story about him after all." Ino said while leaning her head against Sai's shoulder "Right? Sai-kun?"

"Yeah." The former Root Shinobi nodded his head with a smile "Let's just hope that he's not an emo like Sasuke-kun." The crowd roared out in laughter while the Uchiha only caught into his hand and signaled for the first Hokage to continue.

 **Every single member of Fairy Tail's eyes snapped wide opened at that lazy and unfamiliar voice.**

 **Looking up, all gasped in shock when they saw a young man standing on the sky, with his back facing them, looking up at the dragon and the dragon's roar approaching them.**

 **But what shocked them the most was that his body was glowing, as if it was coated in pure orange energy. He was wearing a long, energy like high collar cloak with strange black markings on his back.**

"E-Excuse me?" Tobirama suddenly raised his hand and said, with a kind of tone they had never heard from him before, even his brother "Is it just me, or that man's appearance sounds a little familiar?"

"Don't tell me…" Everyone widened their eyes in shock after realizing what it was all about.

"But it's impossible!" Kakashi shook his head and said with a serious tone "This is the future we're talking about, several thousand years in the future, there is no way he is going to be there."

"There is only one way to find out." Minato nodded his head at his student and turned to look at the first Hokage. Hashirama nodded his head and read.

 **A giant head made of pure raw energy then materialized around his body before the whole body of a gigantic beasts appeared, with the same black markings on its body and nine tails moving behind it like wild fire. The beasts itself was big, maybe even bigger than Acnologia himself, greatly resembled a fox with nine tails.**

"No way!" Kushina gasped in shock with her hands covered her mouth, hoping it was not who she thought, but the image on the scren was clearly telling her otherwise

The whole stadium fell into silent as they stared at the flat screen TV, which was showing the image of a young man with spiky golden hair, standing inside the massive jaw of a beast with his hand raised, palm facing away from him in pure shock.

It was Naruto Uzumaki, several millenniums and yet he didn't look a day older than he currently was.

"Impossible."

"But, he should be dead."

They all knew, that the person that even came close to immortality was Orochimaru, but his way of achieving it was nasty, and they couldn't think about, or imagine their Naruto doing such thing just like the snake Sannin.

"There must be a logical explanation for this." Tobirama refused to believe it and urged his brother "Brother, please continue."

 **One of his hand raised and the nine tails fox opened its mouth, small black, white and red orb began to appear and gather together to make a massive black sphere, as big as or even bigger than Acnologia's breath attack.**

"Bijuudama" Minato nodded his head, still in a state of shock as seeing his son still alive and well after all that time "It's alright Kushi-chan, he's going to be alright." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a comforting hug. Kushina could only nod her head, but still wasn't any less worry for her son.

 **"My job here is done" the young man said and shot the massive orb straight to Acnologia's roar "From now, is yours, Mavis"**

"Wow… he sounds so… mature."

"A lifetime is enough to make a man to become wise." Hashirama made a small smile at Ino's statement "Naruto, on the other hand, must have gone through several lifetimes. If he's really an immortal, then it's not that much of a surprise."

 **"I understand" the first master of Fairy Tail said and closed her eyes.**

 **Two attacks collided on mid-air, creating a powerful explosion that shook the entire sea area. Its shockwave knocked the boat of the spectators back with large and strong wave. Acnologia cried out in pain as the shockwave crashed into its body, launching it toward the sky with no hope to regain the control of its balance.**

Everyone gasped in awed but then it was turn into shock when the TV show an image of a massive hole in the middle of the ocean, with few destroyed lands around it.

 **Zeref stood, watching the destroyed Island.**

 **"So...you finally return" The dark mage whispered and bowed slightly "Thank you...for protecting Natsu"**

"And that is the end of this chapter."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Yo! Yagami here guys! Don't get confused alright? I'm the one who posted this story, but actually my sister is the one who wrote it, because I have no idea how to write a proper reading the story and Tina seems to be really good at this. So I let her write this story and update it with my profile.**

 **The reason? Because Tina doesn't want to log into her account at the moment. Updating this story will also mean that she will mark her return on fanfiction, which she probably not able to do it as often as before. The only chance for her is Summer Vacation, and she makes you guys a promise that she'll return to her works when summer vacation comes, so stay tune for it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and all those reactions. Since Tina is the one who wrote this story, you don't have to worry about me getting late on my update to focus on this story the entire time.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. My own reading version of Fairy's Guardian, written by my dear sister TinaKhoaNguyen. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _'_ ** _Kurama'_** Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Tales of Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"And that is the end of this chapter." Hashirama announced before closing the book and gave it to his student, the Sandaime Hokage of the Leaf, who offered to read next. Silence soon fell over the Shinobi and Kunoichi that were present within the place, neither of them could believe that their beloved knuckle head blond had become an immortal, and was still alive several thousand years in the future.

"There must be a perfect explanation for this." The Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, was the only person that was still refusing to acknowledge it, trying to come up with a more logical explanation for Naruto's presence in the future "I refuse to believe this." The white haired man shook his head "

"Tobirama, as far as we can see… there is no other way for him to appear in the future like that." His brother said with a serious tone, unlike his usual playful "Unless there is a… magic that can transport people from the past to the future, but we're talking about many thousand years here, I doubt there is someone strong enough to summon someone like Naruto." Around him, many people nodded their head in agreement. Years after the war, Naruto had become so powerful that they doubted anyone other than Sasuke would be able to hold their ground against him.

"But… how can he become immortal?" Kushina spoke up with a worry tone "Us Uzumaki is well known for our strong life-force, but strong enough to archive immortality… that is something… unthinkable." She shook her head.

"We can only answer that question by reading on, Kushina." Minato said "I believe… whatever is going to happen to our son, will be revealed in this book." Kushina bit her bottom lips before nodding her head. It was her right to be impatient. She had never gotten the chance to care for Naruto like Minato did when Orochimaru brought him back during the climax of the Fourth Shinobi War, and then as soon as she heard about him she suddenly learnt that he was going to become an immortal.

"I will start reading." The Sandaime said and everyone soon fell into silent.

 **Seven years had passed since the day Tenroujima was taken down by Acnologia, bringing the top strongest mages of Fairy Tail down to the deepest part of the sea with it.**

"I still can't believe young Naruto managed to defeat away something that was as strong as Kurama like it's just another walk in the park." Hashirama shook his head, having witnessed and fought against Kyuubi before "I don't know with that level of power should we call him the second Rikudo Sennin or not."

"Time is the only thing that is holding us ninja back." Tobirama stated calmly "If Naruto is really an immortal, then he has all the thing he needs to grow stronger and stronger."

 **Fairy Tail, from the strongest Guild of Fiore-**

"So, the world is now called Fiore?" Sakura asked in interest.

"Or… Fiore is the name of a continent," Tsunade smiled at one of her disciple "and Fairy Tail is its strongest guild. I wonder if this guild system works like Ninja village."

"I highly doubt that." Jiraiya shook his head.

 **-had become the lowest, weakest Guild without its core members.**

"I wonder what were they doing on that island." Onoki spoke up for the first time.

"And they're all injured beforehand." His granddaughter, Kurotsuchi said as they could all remember the state Mirajane was in when she fought against Acnologia "Surely something did happen before Acnologia arrived and attacked them."

 **They barely got any new mission requests, even losing their guild building to the new Guild in Magnolia town, Twilight Ogre, forcing the remaining members of Fairy Tail to move out of the town.**

"Must of suck for them." Kiba chuckled and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

 **But if would soon change because deep underneath the sea, most of Tenroujima remained unscratched,-**

"I wonder what happened to the people on Tenrou" Kushina said "With Naruto there, I don't think he is going to let anything bad happen to them, right?" she turned to her husband and asked hopefully.

"Of course he is, Kushina." Minato nodded his head "Of course he is."

 **-wrapped protectively inside a giant Sphere with the symbol of Fairy Tail on the surface.**

"A sphere?"

"Must be a seal or a barrier to protect them." Kakashi replied to his student's question "Remember, when Acnologia's attack and Naruto's Bijuudama collided, a powerful explosion was made. It's shockwave was more than enough to blast a massive dragon that can fly into the sky without any control, and it was just the shockwave, not the heat and power unleashed from the explosion. Surely the island won't be able to handle something like that."

 **Inside, the core members of the Guild was sleeping, as time seemingly didn't move in there. Seven years and yet they didn't age a single day, all thanked to the magical Sphere that protected them and the mysterious young man who stopped most of Acnologia's attack.**

The Shinobi and Kunoichi all gasped in awe after hearing about such powerful and magical protection spell, even the ones who knew and learnt about Uzumaki's Fuinjutsu act, known for being the strongest sealing art in the world, like Kushina or Minato, was totally speechless and found themselves in a state of shock.

Then suddenly, a paper with unfamiliar handwritings appeared on midair before landing on the book on Sarutobi's hands. The Sandaime picked it up, giving it a quick read and started reading it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Fairy is one of the "Three Great Fairy Magic" distinct to the Fairy Tail Guild." He read "A spell which converts Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into Magic Power. The spell protects the Guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic, powerful enough to defend against even time. However, the sphere acts as a stasis chamber, a place in which time stops, thus everyone within the sphere is stuck in a frozen state in which they don't age."

"HOLY…" Jiraiya cried in shock "That is some extremely powerful spell right there."

"Wait a second…" Sakura raised her hand up to stop everyone from talking "Time is frozen in that sphere, do you think that it has something to do with Naruto's presence in the future?" It was a more logical way to explain the biggest question, but before any new opinions could be voiced, surprisingly, Tobirama spoke up with a shake of his head.

"I doubt that, child." He said "It will take a lot of time, probably no less than a couple of thousands year for Chakra, Ninjutsu to disappear, or at least forgotten and replaced with a new kind of power. Even if Fairy Sphere, or at least a spell with the same power, is one of the first spells that is going to be created, Naruto will have to live for more than ten lifetimes for that to happen. Everything is leading to the fact that he is indeed… an immortal." It was hard for him to accept it, but when every logical explanation had been eliminated, then the illogical would be the truth.

"I… see…"Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"Three Great Fairy Magic." Jiraiya decided to change the topic back to the story, spoke up "If Fairy Sphere is that powerful… you can't help but imagine just how powerful the other two spells are." Around him, the alliance couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement.

"And if I wasn't mistaken, that spell was casted by a little girl." Tsunade chuckled before turning to her teacher "Please continue, Sarutobi-sensei."

 **However, unlike the mage of Fairy Tail, there was one single person within the Sphere that was still awake.**

"Naruto."

 **Even though time didn't pass within the glowing orb and to him, it was just a few seconds after Mavis created the Sphere,-**

"Only a few seconds?" Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"And that… is some seriously ridiculous powerful spell." Jiraiya shook his head with a small chuckle.

 **-he could still feel the time around him pass lazily.**

"Seriously, just how powerful this kid can possibly become?" Tsunade asked out loud.

 **And that young man was lying on the ground with both hands behind his head, looking at the sea outside the Sphere with his eyes half-lifted, a bored expression on his face.**

"Well, sound familiar?" Ino giggled slyly as she turned her head to look at her most lazy teammate, who groaned and scratched the back of his head with his eyes half-lifted

"Shikamaru, I think you rubbed him with your laziness." Asuma chuckled mirthfully while patting his student's back.

At this, everyone chuckled at Shikamaru, who muttered something under his breath before saying his trademark words "Troublesome"

 **He was a handsome young man around the age of nineteen to twenty, with spiky blond hair and bright azure blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek; he was also rather tall and has a lean, yet muscular build. He was wearing a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wore a red armband with the crest of Fairy Tail on his left arm.**

Most the Kunoichi, married or not, blushed brightly when they finally saw Naruto's appearance from the scene. Kushina, meanwhile, smiled at her son with pride and leaned on Minato's shoulder.

"Such a fine young man he has become, hasn't he Minato?" Kushina said softly, and the yellow flash of Konoha couldn't stop himself from nodding in agreement at his wife's words.

"I do have a feeling that we will have a Casanova here." Kiba whispered to his teammate, Shino, who only nodded his head.

 **"Two whales" The young man muttered, mostly to himself "Mating season already?" he wondered out loud.**

 **He then yawned loudly and then blinked twice when he saw the first master of Fairy Tail stood above him,-**

"Wait, wait hold on." Ino decided to interfere as she suddenly noticed something very strange "In the first chapter, it was stated that Makarov-san was the third master of Fairy Tail, while Mavis is the first master of Fairy Tail… then…" Everyone widened their eyes at that revelation.

"Could it be that… she's an immortal too?" Tenten asked.

"I believe we'll find out soon enough."

 **-looking down at him with a smile "You're blocking the sun, Mavis"**

 **"You do know that we're underneath the sea Naruto" the first guild master smiled at him "we can't see the sun here" it was actually kind of dark inside the Sphere.**

"He changed, didn't he?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes.

"Indeed, There is many differences in the way he talks and carries himself." Kakashi nodded with an eyes smile.

"Time can do many things, even to the loudest kind of people." Tobirama nodded his head with a smile.

 **"The cloud as well" Naruto chuckled, closing his eyes "How long?"**

 **"Seven minutes" Mavis said with her head titled to the side.**

 **"Seven minutes for seven years, those brats' bond is really something" Naruto nodded his head "Good for them"**

"So, the stronger the bond, the greater the Sphere." Minato nodded his head "Seven minutes for seven years, from the way Naruto is saying that, I can tell that their bond is something very impressive."

"It's not just magic that is magical…" Hashirama smiled .

 **"The bonds and faiths of Fairy Tail are becoming stronger and stronger with each generation" Mavis said softly, closing her eyes "All of those thoughts allowed one of the three great Fairy Magic, Fairy Sphere to be activated. Their will and faith of each other become an absolute defense magic. It has become such a wonderful guild"**

"You know, I have the same feeling when I first heard about Konoha after all those years." Hashirama smiled brightly at he looked at the next generation of his pride village, the ones that inherited the will of fire and would soon pass it down to the next generation of leaf Shinobi and Kunoichi.

"It is, Shodaime-sama, it is." The Sandaime Hokage smiled before continuing his reading.

 **"Good for them" Naruto smiled and repeated his words before sitting up "hey Mavis, there..." But his eyes widened in surprise when the spirit of the first master of Fairy Tail wrapped her arms around his neck.**

 **"Thank you, Naruto...for protecting them" she whispered softly, even though Mavis was just a spirit, she couldn't touch him, but he could still feel the warmness from her.**

"Aw~" The Kunoichi cooed warmly at such scene between Naruto and Mavis, which appeared on the flat-scene TV to show it to everyone. Their similarities in hair and eyes' colors made them look like biological brother and sister. Minato and Kushina also smiled, but inside they couldn't help but feel a little sad, wondering if they were alive and tried for another child, perhaps a daughter, would that be the scene that they would see every day.

"A spirit… so she is already dead then." Tobirama said to his brother "It's clear that she's not a spirit."

"Don't ruin the mood Tobirama." Hashirama chuckled loudly, making his brother give him a glare.

 **"Heh, don't mention it" Naruto smiled and stood up, his shoulder pass through Mavis' ethereal body "There is a ship approaching, I think it time you bring my Island to the sea again" and he walks away.**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"Natsu, get a hold of yourself!" Jet and Droy said while trying to pull the pink haired Salamander from the ground, as half of his body was covered in earth "Oi! NATSU!"**

 **"Wake up your bastard!" Warren cried out.**

"That's clearly not the way to wake someone up." The Godaime Mizukage said while shaking her head.

 **"WHAT!-SHUT UP!" Natsu roared and busted himself of the ground, ready to fight.**

"Wha… I believe we have found another, pink haired version of our current Naruto here." Jiraiya laughed loudly "A noisy brat who blindly fight first and think later." The closest people to Naruto, such as Kakashi and Iruka, nodded their head in agreement with a long sigh.

 **"NATSU!"**

 **"WAHH!" Jet, Warren and Droy threw themselves on him with their arms wrapped around Natsu's neck much to his shock.**

 **"What the hell happened?" The pink haired boy wondered out loud "why did you guys come here?" he then widened his eyes in shock "and by the way...DID YOU AGE A BIT? AND DROY GOT FAT TOO!" He cried out and pointed at the chubby boy standing next to Jet, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.**

"Seven years did pass, after all." Minato chuckled "But to the people on Tenrou, it's only seven minutes… it must be a lot for them to handle once they got back to the civilization."

 **"You haven't changed at all..."the three cried out of happiness with tears flowing down their cheeks.**

 **"We just got attack by Acnogolia...then a golden guy came and turned into a massive fox with black markings" he said, trying to recall his memories. His eyes then snapped open "Umm, What about everyone else?"**

"He summarized everything in one sentence" Sakura chuckled nervously while everyone bust out in laughter "We really did have another version of Naruto here."

"I know right?" Jiraiya laughed.

 **"Right here" Mavis said softly, earning the attention from the group.**

 **"Who are you?" Droy asked in surprise.**

 **"My name is Mavis, Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion" She introduced, making the Fairy Tail group to cry out in absolute shock.**

"I would probably do the same if I see a ghost." A random Kunoichi said and her friend nodded in agreement.

 **She then slowly turned around and walked away, leading them to the spots where the other members of Fairy Tail were.**

 **The Guild gathered in front of Mavis, with their eyes wide in surprise at the present of Fairy Tail first master, the one that was supposed to pass away a very long time ago. They also saw an unfamiliar young man lying on the ground at the other side of the rock Mavis was standing on, his hands clapped together behind his head, looking uncared about what the guild was saying.**

"He changed a lot." Tsunade said in surprise "I don't think I can recognize him anymore."

"That wasn't just maturity Tsunade." Tobirama shook his head at his grandniece "Time can do multi things to people, especially when he is the only one who continue to live while the laws of nature take away everything he cares about." He made sure to say it with a low tone so only a few people could hear, because he didn't want to make Naruto's parents, especially his mother to get more worry about him.

 **"What now...so the first protect us" Makarov said through tears, smiling at the young woman with long golden hair**

 **"No...I'm just an ethereal body. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all" Mavis smiled with her eyes close "unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side" she then looked at them and smiled with her head tilted to the side "it's becoming a wonderful guild, Sandaime."**

"That is some really wise words for someone so young." The Sandaime Hokage said in surprise. During the time when he was still the Hokage of the Leaf and alive, only Itachi Uchiha had shown such wisdom when he was still very young.

"I don't think she is that young." Kakashi said "She is a spirit, after all."

 **Naruto looked at the ground and smiled softly, this really brought back some memories about a certain old man that took care of him when he was young.**

Minato and Kushina both smiled at Hiruzen who returned with a fatherly smile and a nod of his head.

 **"Young man," The third master of Fairy Tail turned to Naruto and asked with a kind tone "wasn't you the one who defended us against Acnologia's roar attack?" he recognized his voice and his feature, even though he looked very different from how he was during Acnologia's released its roar attack.**

"Yeah, appear like a god and defeat a dragon, way to go Naruto." Kiba groaned out loudly at the thought.

 **He turned and looked at them. Everyone was looking at him their eyes widened slightly. Naruto wasn't surprise by this kind expression at all, since Acnogolia was currently one of the strongest beings here at Earthland, going toe to toe and even actually sent him away, something that even a whole guild worked together still couldn't manage to do wasn't something that you would see every day.**

 _"So, that dragon was_ _one_ _of the strongest around?" Tobirama said_

 _"I clearly don't want to see the strongest."_

 **"Yeah, so?" Naruto spoke up.**

 **"I thank you for what you had done" Makarov said, bowing his head low to Naruto "If it was not for you, we would..."**

 **"Save it" Naruto cut him off with an emotionless tone "Did you know that even without me take out most of that blast, Tenroujima would be still protected by Fairy Sphere?" he then looked away "I didn't think that your bond would be strong enough to defend you, that's all"**

"Did I really hear that right?" Tenten gasped in surprise.

"He changed so much, didn't he?" No matter how many times they asked that question, it would never get old. They could no longer recognize their beloved knucklehead hero.

"Hard to believe I would live to see this day." Asuma sighed longingly "For some reason, I think we got an emo-version of Naruto now."

"A Naruto with Sasuke's personalities, who could have known?" Jiraiya chuckle while shaking his head.

 **"Oi! What the hell do you mean by that?" Natsu cried out.**

"My my… he is like the old Naruto."

"It's like seeing himself when he was younger." Hiruzen said with a smirk, as he remembered the times when Naruto was still running around the village, pulling pranks and going all happy with his cheerful personalities, despite the heat glares and cold shoulders the villagers gave him.

 **"Natsu" Lucy spoke up instantly, warning him.**

 **"Can I ask what your name is?" Erza asked calmly, stepping up a little.**

 **"Why need to know..."**

 **"His name is Naruto Uzumaki" Mavis said cheerily with her eyes sparkled in excitement "and he is a mage of Fairy Tail too" they all gasped at Mavis' announcement.**

"So I guess that is why he is going to be called Fairy Guardian." Kushina smiled fondly "Because he protects them, the fairies."

"With the way he is now, I doubt it is going to happen again anytime soon."

 **"Way to bust the bubble brat" Naruto said loudly.**

 **"AWESOME!" Natsu cheered out in excitement much to Naruto's amusement "We have someone as strong as you in our Guild"**

 **"You're a Fairy Tail's mage?" Laxus said in shock. He was after all one of the oldest member of the current younger generation and yet he'd never seen Naruto before...and he was actually looked no older than him, maybe even younger "but I'd never seen you joining our guild before"**

 **"I stay here most of my life" Naruto said shortly "Mavis taught me how to create a magical guild mark, so I make one" he grabbed a rock and threw it straight to the lake in front of him; it jumped on the water surface for a few times before sinking.**

 **It wasn't a lie, only part of the truth.**

 **"** A half-lie isn't a lie or the truth either." Tobirama said proudly for seeing the new generation wasn't as a bad as he thought.

 **By the time they realized what the guild mark capable of, they would start to question his power.**

"There is something magical about that mark too?"

"Probably there's some secret about it." Shino stoically replied to his teammate's question.

 **"I think it is understandable" the third master nodded his head "I think it time for us to return to Fairy Tail" he said to his children and Natsu cheered out while everyone smiled brightly "Naruto, do you want to come with us?" A mage of Fairy Tail was a mage of Fairy Tail, no matter the way you joined or where you were, you were the family member of each and every single other member of the Guild.**

"It's very wise of you to think that, Makarov Dreyar…" Hashirama said with a grin on her face "Fairy Tail really consider each other like family, don't they?"

 **"No thank you, I'm alright her..." but he stopped when he saw Mavis once again stood above him while looking down at him with interest eyes "What do you want Mavis?"**

 **The girl only smiled to him.**

 **"You want me to come with them, don't you?" he asked again, this time a tick mark appeared on his forehead. Mavis nodded her head rapidly "sigh...alright then" he stood up and walked toward Fairy Tail.**

"You can't refuse anything from such a cutie like her." Ino cooed excitedly. While the women nodded with her but, most the men groaned, but unconsciously they couldn't help but agree.

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"Ugmh..." as soon as the ship began to move, Natsu groaned with his hand covered his mouth as he stood at the sideline of the boat, his face green.**

 **"Motion sickness?" Natsu asked the nearest person standing next to him, Lucy "Dragon Slayer eh?"**

"Dragon slayer?" Kiba repeated in surprise "Excuse me, are you telling me that a dragon slayer couldn't kill a dragon? Seriously?"

"That dragon is probably too powerful for any dragon slayers." Minato spoke up "But I do wonder… is motion sickness a unique trait of every dragon slayer."

"And from the look of it, it's rather bad." Kushina followed, making everyone chuckle lightly.

"So lame." A grumbled.

 **"Yes" She nodded her head before turning to the other dragon slayer "all of them are really bad with transportation, save for Wendy"**

"That little blue hair is also a dragon slayer?" Ino asked in shock "What the hell? Did she really slay a dragon before?"

"I don't think that is the point, young Yamanaka" the second Hokage shook his head "I believe dragon slayer is a something akin to a title, or at least, they are the mages that wield the power to slay a dragon. In our stories alone, dragon is a very powerful being, so there must be a special kind of magic to defeat."

 **Naruto nodded. Looking at the girl who was running back and forth using her magic to heal the injures member of Fairy Tail-**

"A healer?" Tsunade smiled along with her two students "Good thing that we still have them around."

 **-"I didn't thank you for saving us so...thank you"**

 **"Like I said, no need for that" Naruto shook his head "even without me, you guys would still get out alive anyway"**

"Accept the credits brat." Onoki groaned out "You deserve it." Around him, everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"But still..." a frown made it to Lucy's face but then she smiled "I'm still grateful for what you did, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you" she offered him her hands.**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto took it and shook Lucy's hands.**

 **"You said you stayed on the island most of your life and joined there with the approval of the first" Lucy asked curiously "so, you never come to the Guild before?"**

 **"Yeah" Naruto could only nod his head.**

 **"What kind of magic do you use? I had never seen something l... "**

 **"Look, can we just stop this ten question game?" Naruto cut her off, making Lucy to look at him in surprise and walked away with his hands in his pocket.**

"How rude!" Kushina pouted at her son action

"But you have to admit being asked about your abilities like that can be annoying, it's best to keep the information for oneself just in case." Tobirama said. Keeping secrets from family and friends sucked, but it was the life ninjas had to live.

 **"How cold of him..." Gray said, appear next to Lucy "what's his problem anyway?"**

 **"I don't k...Where are you clothes?" Lucy flinched and cried out in shock when she saw Gray stood next to her without a piece of clothes on his body.**

 _"How did he manage to do that, he was with clothes on a few minutes ago?"_ Everyone thought with a sweat dropped.

 **Naruto walked to the end of the ship and looked at Tenroujima, the island that was his home after he decided to stay away from this world. He didn't know what Mavis was thinking, but she was a very wise girl and knew what was good for him.**

"Like a wife." Jiraiya said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, like a sister." Tsunade corrected him, bringing her fist up to let him know that any pervert thought and it would connect with his face.

 **For now, he would stick to the guild and see how it goes.**

 **After all, after so many things he heard about Fairy Tail in the past, maybe stick to them for sometime wouldn't be too bad after all.**

"And that is the end of this chapter."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Good read everyone, good read.**_

 _ **Sorry that I cannot update Fairy Guardian this week, because I was playing Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 and found myself really into such hardcore (and sexy) game like taht. It took me a lot of times to clear the entire game, but nonetheless, the game gives me plenty new ideas for my stories. Maybe I will think about making a Bayonetta crossover soon.**_

 _ **I will get to write the new chapter of Fairy Guardian and deliver it to you soon.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy this chapter, once again, all the credit will go to my sister, who spent a couple of hours to make this new chapter.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **And tell me if you want to see a Bayonetta crossover stories. You can send me challenges for this category if you want because currently, I don't have any plot for it yet.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. My own reading version of Fairy's Guardian, written by my dear sister TinaKhoaNguyen. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _'_ ** _Kurama'_** Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Reading: Fairy's Guardian**_

 ** _Chapter 3_**

"And that is the end of this chapter." The Sandaime Hokage smiled "Who want to read next?" He asked, looking around.

"I will, Sarutobi-sama." Minato offered his hand and took the book from his predecessor's hands. Minato opened the book and flipped to the third chapter before reading it out loud for everyone to hear.

 ** _X791 Magnolia_**

"X791?" Kiba questioned with an amused tone as he turned to his teammate "It's a strange way to address a year, don't you think?" The dark glasses, insects user Shinobi nodded his head in agreement.

"Can't help but wonder what happened seven hundred and ninety one years ago." Hashirama spoke up before signaling for the fourth Hokage to read the book

 **By the time they came back from Tenrou Island, seven years had passed by in Earthland.**

"I still can't believe the world is going to have such a powerful barrier like that." Kushina said, being an Uzumaki she understood Fuinjutsu better than Shinobi or Kunoichi within the place. She was the one who had learnt and used countless powerful seals for combat purposes, and yet she couldn't help but feel amazed at the power of Fairy Sphere.

"A magic that covers everyone's bonds and faith into magic power," Sarutobi nodded his head "which alone can speak volume of how powerful bonds and faith are."

 **Lucy looked around the Guild and she couldn't help but smile a little, it felt like a fairy tale she read a long time ago, though she never thought she and everyone of the Guild would end up in a situation exactly like that story-**

"Wonder what story she is talking about." Ino mused. She got the feeling that she knew that story from the bedtime stories her mother used to tell her when she was a lot younger, but wasn't too sure so the Yamanaka's heiress decided to keep it to herself.

 **-Last night, the Guild got a massive party to celebrate the return of the core members of Fairy Tail, and even if she wanted to Lucy would never be able to forget any moments of that night.**

 **Drinking, singing and dancing...as if they were making up for seven years of lost time, Fairy Tail was no longer the best guild of Earthland, yet it was still pretty much the same as before. Everyone, laughing and smashing their fists into each other face, before wrapping their arms around each other shoulder, tears of joy falling down their eyes...**

"Well," Jiraiya chuckled "That's a way of celebrating, isn't it?" Everyone nodded his head in agreement and laughed at the thought of such party, where everything went chaos.

"They have seven years to catch up to with each other, after all." Kakashi nodded with an eye smile "It might be only a few minutes for the core members of Fairy Tail, but for the rest and the world, it's seven years straight. They must be really happy to meet each other again."

"But still, why do I have a feeling that there is a 'but' in this?" Sasuke spoke up and Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

 **Everyone...**

 **Except for one only person.**

"See?" The Uchiha shrugged "It's Naruto, no doubt about it." Everyone nodded their head in agreement and Kushina looked at the book sadly, wondering if there was any way for her son to return to his current self she heard so much about from the others and her husband.

 **Naruto Uzumaki once again at his personal space, completely separated from the other. He got a table for himself at a corner of the room. He didn't drink any cup of beer Mira gave him or try to interact with everyone; he just said there, remained silence all night and till the morning.**

"Well shit, the emo-level has reached a whole new level." Jiraiya gasped slightly in surprise before turning to look at Sasuke "Sorry kid, he really doesn't have your personalities, he has worse."

"Like I said, time could do a lot of things to people." Tobirama stated calmly "Immortality does come with a price. You might live forever, but the ones you care about will pass away normally when their time comes. He must have lost all hope in the living."

"Mavis must have seen this." His brother, the first Hokage continued after him before the atmosphere could become any worse "It must be the reason why she wants Naruto to come with Fairy Tail. Just look at them, the way they act around each other, the way they bond with each other… I believe if there are anyone out there, in the future, that can help Naruto to believe in other, it's Fairy Tail."

"Let's just hope that thing will swing that way."

 **But most of the members of the Guild were too lost into the fun to acknowledge the blond, who also appeared to be very grateful if they don't try to.**

"For someone who lived most his life seeking for attention," Iruka stated "It's like he has become a complete different person."

"Agree." Kakashi nodded his head. After all, he had been there to witness Naruto's grown, from a boy who wanted nothing more than being acknowledged by everyone, to the hero that the entire world came to love and respect. It saddened him to see his beloved student would turn out like that.

 **The fun continued until the doors of the small guild building was opened and five very familiar faces walked in with a smile on their face.**

 **"Welcome back, everyone!" Sherry Blendy waved to them cheerfully. She was a young beautiful woman with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sported a collar and tied reaching only to her mid-chest and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts were exposed. She also wore a dark hair-band with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms.**

"Well," Jiraiya chuckled with a lecherous smile "Damn." He could only stare, with blood tricked down from his nose, at another amazing figure "Why are they so hot?!"

"Leave him." Tsunade sighed in defeat. While the way he was acting wasn't something she would approve, even in the next million years, he did a really good job in lightening up the mood and brought a laughter back to the alliance.

 **"Looks like it's turned back into a noisy Guild" The one who said that was Lyon Vastia. He was a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He had bluish silver hair, most of which were spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face.**

"The boys are so dreamy, too." Some of the younger Kunoichi squealed out in delight.

 **Behind him were Jura Neekis, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, all them wearing a smile on their face as they greeted the missed mages of Fairy Tail.**

"Okay… so maybe not all the boys." The men couldn't help but sweat drop at that.

"And when I thought there Gai-sensei and Lee have the worst eyebrow possible." Tenten winced in disgust at large and long Yuka's eyebrow.

 **"You guys!" Gray said in shock, standing up from his seat.**

 **"Lamia Scale" Lucy gasped. It'd been a long time since she last saw them, as they were Fairy Tail's alliance during the battle against one of the strongest Dark Guild of Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis.**

"So, bad guys and their not so little occasions will be still around in the future." A grumbled, tightening his hands into fists "Good thing that the kids are going to have each other back, unlike us a few years before the Fourth Shinobi War."

"Yeah… our villages didn't get along well before that, even during the final meeting before heading to war." Mei Terumi nodded her head in agreement.

 **"When we're searching for Tenrou Island, Blue Pegasus and Lamia really helped us out" one of the Guild's members informed them, forcing Gray to make a force smile as Lyon's smirk.**

 **"Looks like we're in their debt now."**

 **"Don't worry about it, Blue Pegasus made it out there first, but we have much more power" Lyon smirked confidently.**

 **"Who cares about that" Gray sweat dropped, saying uncaringly.**

"Well, I do have a feeling that these two had quite a history with each other, haven't they."

 **"Well, in these past seven years, we Lamia Scale have climbed up to the number two guild in Fiore" Sherry said with a smile, putting her hand to the above of her sizable chest "too bad for you, Lucy-san"**

"Only number two?" Kiba asked in surprise "So who is the number one then? Blue Pegasus?"

"Nah, don't think so." Ino shook her head and Sakura nodded in agreement.

 **"So...does that mean number 1 is Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked.**

 **"Of course not!" Toby cried "There's no way that could happen!"**

"See?" Kiba nodded while muttering something about woman and their institution under his breath.

 **"Settle down" Yuka calmed his friend with his usual expression "No, it's not Blue Pegasus"**

 **"Well, enough about that..." Jura nodded his head "What's important is that everyone is okay" His eyes then caught the young man who was sitting by himself at a corner of the Guild Hall, which was very strange considered what kind of a guild Fairy Tail was. So he couldn't help but ask "And who is that young man over there? I have never seen him before, have I?"**

"Damn, that place must be noisy all the time." Anko whispered in amazement.

"Yeah, only one person doesn't act like them and he's immediately noticed by the others." Kurenai agreed with her best friend.

"Or Fairy Tail was just that popular, they used to be the number one guild of Fiore, didn't they."

 **Immediately the Guild became silent, uncomfortable silence, making the mages of Lamia Scale widened their eyes slightly at that. Naruto however, completely ignored the silence and continued to mind his own business, by closing his eyes and sitting completely still.**

"Is he mediating?" Jiraiya turned his head to ask Sasuke "The brat can use Senjutsu right? Maybe he's mediating and becoming one with nature." Completely still was the usual words he and the Sennin used whenever they were talking about Senjutsu and natural energy, as well as the way to absorb it into one's body

"Possible, but for what reason." Sasuke nodded his head and stated calmly "Plus, I don't think Naruto needs to stay completely still to absorb natural energy anymore, he can go into that Sennin modo almost instantly, can he?" the toad Sennin widened his eyes in surprise at that.

"Damn, that brat is quite something." He then turned to Kushina and gave her a thumb up "Good work Kushina." He grinned broadly at her, and Kushina could only nod her head in response, but she did have a proud smile on her face.

 **"Did I say something wrong?" Jura asked, looking around.**

 **"No, not at all Jura-san..." Lucy shook her head with a nervous smile "It just that Naruto is not...very sociable."**

 **"We met him on the Island" Makarov spoke up, he was drinking a cup of beer "from what he told us, he had been staying there for quite sometimes now and joined Fairy Tail long ago."**

 **"Oh, is that so?" Lyon nodded his head "This is kind of new, don't you think?" he turned around and asked Sherry, who couldn't help but nod her head.**

 **"He is just shy, that's all" Mira said with a small smile, holding a tray with a couple of cups of beer on top of it, though she wasn't too sure herself when she said that.**

"Naruto? Shy?" Iruka made a small laugh after that "I don't think Naruto's name and the word shy could ever go alongside with each other."

"Unless we're talking about Hinata." Kakashi pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"But Hinata is not that shy anymore…" Sakura decided to defend her friend by stepping in the conversation between their sensei "sure she's still blushing around him, but she has some huge improvement in her confidence, you know."

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi laughed while scratching the back of his head "Don't mind me Minato-sense, please continue."

 **"BUT HE'S SUPER POWERFUL!" Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Lamia Scale's group and said with a cheerful smile "He stopped a Dragon Breath attack by..." But before he could finish that sentence a table dashed on the ground suddenly appeared and slammed into him, sending the poor pink haired boy across the room before crashing into the wall.**

"Well?" some of the ninja chuckled and smiled while Sakura was saying that "Guess who did that?"

"How rude of him." Kushina huffed and crossed her arms on her chest "if I was there, I'm sure I will…" but before his wife could go any further, Minato decided to carry on.

 **All head turned to the other side of the room and saw Naruto standing there with his feet raised a little. After seeing him sitting for all night and all day in the same position, this of course was a surprise for the Fairy Tail's members.**

"The bastard will make a fine hermit someday, won't he?" Kiba laughed, but he knew that Naruto could no longer age to the age he could become a full of experience old geezer.

 **"I would like to keep that information for myself, thank you very much"**

"A true Shinobi." Tobirama nodded his head firmly "After that many years, I see that he's still carrying the legacy of our era."

"Well…" Hashirama looked at his brother for a second before turning to Minato "Ignore him, carry on Yondaime." Tobirama could only make a face at his older brother's words.

 **He spoke up with a lazy tone, putting the picture he was holding into his pocket-**

Everyone couldn't help but look up in interest at the mention of that picture, and couldn't stop wondering who was on that picture he was keeping with him.

 **-He grabbed another free table and pulled it toward him, putting both of his feet on it and leaned back slightly against his chair "What?" Naruto asked when he saw that everyone was looking at him.**

"How cold." Ino shuddered at the thought of a Naruto like that, especially after she had spent so many years getting used to the cheerful and hotheaded Naruto.

 **"Sigh...You get the idea" Makarov said to Jura, of all the kids in Fairy Tail's younger generation, which he believed Naruto to be a part of them since he didn't look any older than nineteen,-**

"Wait Minato," Kushina held up her hand to signal her husband to stop before speaking up "Naruto's nineteen now, right?" she asked worriedly, and many people widened their eyes in realization.

"So… it's going to happen in a few months or weeks?" Sakura asked in shock.

"I don't think so." Hashirama suddenly spoke up after spending some time thinking about it "Remember that Uzumaki's life-force is very powerful. Naruto could look nineteen for twenty years, thirty years, or maybe more. I met Mito when she was fifty year old, and she didn't look a day older than mid-twenties."

"Don't worry Kushina." Minato squealed his wife's hand and said comfortingly "Our son is going to be alright. He can take care of himself, you know." But his words didn't make the red haired woman any less worry for her son, and could only nod in response so her husband could carry on with the story.

 **-the blond was the hardest to read and to understand. If he didn't know any better he would think that Naruto wasn't a part of their guild, and didn't want to be a part of it.**

 **But he trusted the first's decision, after all she was one of the founders of Fairy Tail, a very wise young woman. If she said Naruto was Fairy Tail's mage then Naruto was Fairy Tail's mage.**

"Now I really want to meet this girl." Tsunade spoke in amazement "She just seems to be… too smart for her age, don't you think?"

"She was one of the founders of Fairy Tail, and while she's simply a spirit she could create one of the most powerful barrier we have ever seem" Tobirama nodded his head at his grandniece's words "Not to mention even Naruto, an immortal who lived many thousands years, in the last chapter made a compliment about her wisdom."

"I believe that she can also see into his heart, and realize the person he truly is as well." Sarutobi said after his predecessor "A fearsome young woman, isn't she?" to most people, fearsome was still a huge understatement.

 **After that, Lamia Scale left Fairy Tail and everyone soon returned to drink with each other.**

"There is a line break right here." Minato informed them before continuing.

 **"Beer?" Mira walked up to him and asked cheerily. At first when she brought those cups to him, she didn't say anything to him because she afraid that he would get angry or something like that, but now when he finally talked something, even if it was just a few words, she could comfortably communicate with him.**

"What a bastard!" Kiba commented "I would definitely ask a girl like that out if she invited me for a drink."

"Well, I would like to see you try, mutt boy." His sister, Hana teased him with a pat on the back.

"So, barely a week there and he already has a fan?" Jiraiya giggled perversely "Good for him then."

"I don't think Mira is that type of girl, Jiraiya." Tsunade showed her former teammate her fist, daring him to make any comment or objection.

"Tsuna is right." Hashirama nodded his head with a smile "I think she's also a bartender or waitress or something like that. "

 **"No thank you" Naruto replied shortly, making the smile on Mira's face disappeared.**

"That's not how you talk to a girl, Naruto." Kushina groaned, holding her head at the way Naruto was acting.

"What an asshole!" One of the Shinobi from Kumo spoke up, and many agreed with him.

 **"Oh, then...would you like to drink anything?" Instantly the smile returned to her face and she tried to make him opened up once again "You must be thirsty"**

 **Naruto turned to Mira and stared at her for a moment before sighing, with just a glance he could tell that Mira would never stop bothering him until she got what she wanted.**

"Finally." Naruto's mother smiled, exhaling a long breath she didn't know she had been holding.

 **"A cup of water should be fine" Naruto said and Mira smiled brightly at that, she quickly ran away and found an empty cup to get Naruto some water.**

"Excited, isn't she?"

 **"You don't drink?" Gildart spoke to Naruto, following Mira's example of trying to interact with him "Not that I have anything against it, but you don't seem like the clean type boy to me, young man"-**

"Oh hell no," Kiba shook his head with a wide smirk "That guy drink, and he can hold his liquor very well." The Shinobi of his generation, including Choji nodded their head in agreement, as they could remember the last time they saw Naruto drink. The Akimichi once challenged Naruto for a drinking contest, but it didn't end well for him because Naruto was completely fine no matter how many cups of sake he drank during that contest.

"It's because of the Kyuubi, or Kurama." Kushina explained "Jinchuriki cannot get drunk because their Bijuu's chakra increase the metabolic rate to at least four or five times stronger than normal human, so the alcohol cannot affect us unless we drink five times faster than usual."

"Oh!"

- **his daughter, however was completely opposite, because she was drinking from a whole barrel of beer, holding her liquor even better than him, her father.**

"Bad luck for him then." Asuma chuckled while smoking on his cigar.

"A whole barrel?" Shizune said in shock "She's even worse than Tsunade-sama." The Godaime huffed and turned her head away, crossing her arms beneath her gigantic chest and chose to ignore her assistance's words

 **"I drink yes," Naruto said, taking the cup of water from Mira "but to me, beer the same as a cup of water. Point is...I can't get drunk so what is the point of drinking in the first place"-**

"Well, we can enjoy the taste, actually." Yugito, the former Jinchuriki of Nibi no Nekomata spoke up for the first time.

 **-Naruto said shortly and gulped down the water in one gulp "Thank you" He handed it back to the beautiful white haired girl "What's your name, by the way?"**

"That's right, ask her name and flirt with her brat." Jiraiya giggled perversely "Next thing we know it, he'll bed this girl for sure."

"Geez, he has a girlfriend, you know." Tsunade scolded.

 **"I'm Mira, Mirajane Strauss" Mira introduced herself with a smile.**

 **"Take over magic?" Naruto asked, making Mira widened her eyes in surprise before nodding her head "Demons, I suppose"**

' _Interesting_ ' The Nidaime Hokage thought while everyone listened on.

 **"You can tell?" Makarov asked in interest, he was sitting on the table beside Naruto's with a cup of beer in his hands. The third master of Fairy Tail was pretty drunk, but he was still in the right mind to acknowledge the surrounding "About everyone's magic?"**

"So, I suppose that each one of them has their own magic." Sarutobi said "Natsu and Wendy use dragon slaying magic, Freed uses magic that can create seal and barrier, and Mira's magic has something to do with demon."

"Interesting, isn't it? It's like their own bloodline limit or something like that." Hashirama grinned.

"Wonder what the others' magic are?" said Onoki.

 **"No, only Mira here" Naruto said "I can feel their emotions, the demons' emotion, coming from her. Of course, since demons aren't the friendliest ones, it is actually hard not to notice such a negative emotion coming from a cheerful young woman."**

"She has demons living inside her?" Kushina gasped in surprise.

"You don't think she's a Jinchuriki or something like that, don't you?" Tenten asked worriedly, knowing full well how hard and horrible the life of a Jinchuriki was.

"I doubt that." Tobirama shook his head "Her magic is called Take-over Magic, so she must have the power to completely take over the demons, both mentally and physically, and used their power to fight." It was quite a magical magic, indeed.

"I see." Minato said before returning to the book

 **"You can sense emotions?" Gildart asked in surprise "Come to think of it, what is your magic anyway?"**

 **Before Naruto could answer, Natsu suddenly leaped toward him with his first covered in fire, trying to punch Naruto on the face. Naruto, however already saw this coming and moved his head back a little, avoiding Natsu's punch at the last moment, making the pink haired dragon slayer's fist to collide with the table.**

"The hell is wrong with him?" Kiba cried out in shock.

 **"OI! Don't go around attack people like that!" Most of the members of Fairy Tail screamed out in a dramatic manner, pointing their hands at Natsu.**

"Hm… I take that it happens pretty often then." Kakashi mused, while scratching his chin, appearing to be deep in thought.

"He's just like a mini, pink haired version of Naruto." Tsunade sighed while shaking her head, as she could still remember how immature her godson was when he was younger.

 **"Natsu!" Erza said out loudly with a stern tone "What do you think you are doing?"**

 **"Lucy already told me that you don't want to tell us your magic" Natsu stood up, punching his palm with fire flared around his body, grinning with a confident expression on his face "So I guess I will just have to force you to spill it out then." he pointed at Naruto "I challenge you to a fight" he declared proudly.**

"At least he could say that before trying to punch him." Kushina pointed out.

"Do first, talk later." Sakura giggled softly "Sound familiar, guys?" the Rookie Nine all busted out in laughter immediately after that.

 **"Nah, not interest" was Naruto's answer to the challenge.**

With the way Naruto was, no one was surprised by his reply and even expecting him to make an response like that.

 **"What!" Natsu roared out "I'm challenge you right here! Not even Erza answered it like that!"**

 **"Aye, even though she always win" Happy added in with his trademark gesture.**

"Well, at least we have some capable girl around to keep that kind of boy in check." Tsunade smiled fondly, and many Kunoichi nodded their head in agreement.

 **"Okay then!" Natsu roared and his magic flared powerfully "I will force you to fight me then!" and charged at Naruto, who only turned his head to look at Natsu.**

"Well, I don't think he is going to dodge." Tobirama said "With that kind of opponent, Naruto can easily take him out by overwhelming his will to fight."

"Just wait for it."

 **Even though Erza and even Makarov wanted to stop Natsu from attacking another guildmate inside of the Guild, which was already too small for a fight in the first place, they couldn't help but hold their breath and try not to blink in order to fully see what Naruto would do. They all agreed that that the young man over there was powerful, too powerful for someone so at his age. Not even Gildart, the Ace of Fairy Tail, could match a corner of the power of the mighty dragon King and yet Naruto managed to send the beast away and negated one of its strongest attacks with his own.**

 **Little did they know that the rest of the Guild was also thinking the same, especially the one who was there to witness his power.**

 **Then suddenly, when Natsu's fist was about to collide with Naruto's faced, the pink haired boy suddenly stopped dead in his track.**

"Smooth." Kiba grinned "I don't want to admit it out loud but… hate to be in that pink haired guy's shoe."

"There is nothing to be ashamed about, young Inuzuka." Hashirama smiled.

 **Silence.**

 **Before their eyes widened in shock when Natsu began to sweat uncontrollably, his eyes slowly widened and fear made it to his face, as if he just saw something terrifying.**

 **"Y-you..." Natsu stuttered before he collapsed to his knees.**

"Poor guy," Kiba smirked "hopefully he isn't going to shit his pants right there."

"He must be a hotheaded boy, but I don't think he is that weak mind Kiba." Kurenai said to her student and placed a hand on his shoulder "He fought against a dragon after all."

 **"Like I said" Naruto turned back to his table, saying lazily as Natsu put a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath "Not interest."**

 **"He...he defeated Natsu by staring at him?" Jet gasped in shock.**

 **"What the hell?" Gray muttered in shock.**

"So it has never happened before?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Well, I really doubt that." Was the only reply she got.

 **Gildart gulped slightly at that, he didn't know what Naruto just do, but clearly it was more than enough to put the incredible brave Salamander of Fairy Tail down to his knees, something that had only happened once before when he decided that he would no longer go easy on him.**

 **From Naruto, he didn't even feel a slight bust of magical energy nor he saw his body move, all he did was sit there and...like Jet said, stared at Natsu.**

 **"Have enough yet?" Naruto asked, glancing down the spot where Natsu was at.**

 **"You're strong..." The dragon slayer of Fairy Tail said with a wide smirk, glancing up to Naruto "but...I won't lose to you!"**

"Oh hoh! That's some gut he has there." The first Hokage said excitedly, with a large smile on his face "This boy is quite something, isn't he?"

"He has gut, and the will to never give up." Jiraiya smiled fondly with a nod of his head "Just like our Naruto."

 **"Hoh" Everyone widened their eyes when they saw Naruto's lips curled up a little in a small smirk, the first expression they had ever seen on him other than emotionless and laziness "Nice eyes you got here, kid."**

 **"Kid?" Natsu asked before exploding "What the hell do you mean kid? I'm no older than you, bastard!" But he was immediately held back by Lucy and Gray.**

"So… Lucy must be like a bustier Sakura-chan, and Gray is a friendlier and more youthful version of Sasuke-kun?" Lee said while scratching his chin, causing both Sakura and Sasuke to glare at him for comparing them like that.

"Well, Team Seven assembled. Now we only need Kakashi-sensei in the team as well."

 **"Shut up Natsu!" Erza appeared next to him and quickly knocked him out, with a punch to the head. Grabbing the scarf of the unconscious boy she turned to Naruto and said with an apologetic tone "My deepest apology Naruto, he is rather immature for his age."**

"And we have a rather violent version of Kakashi-sensei right there as well." Everyone sweat dropped while Kakashi could only laugh nervously.

"More like Tsunade, if you ask me." Jiraiya whispered to Minato and Kushina, who clearly didn't know how to response.

 **"Don't worry, the kid reminded me of myself when I was young"-**

"You have no idea, Naruto."

 **-Naruto shook his head, the smirk on his face turned into a small smile "He got gut and will, that's all he needs to grow strong."**

"So true!" though, a certain snake face Sannin wouldn't agree to that.

 **"True" Makarov nodded his head.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki turned out to be more mysterious than they thought.**

* * *

 **End of chapter 3**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Once again, all the credit go to my sister, who was the one who wrote this.**

 **See you soon in the main story (Please review it as well, the latest chapter's reviews has dropped by a half… it's kind of making me sad, you know T_T)**

 **Anyway, Read and Review.**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. My own reading version of Fairy's Guardian, written by my dear sister TinaKhoaNguyen. Enjoy.**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _'_ ** _Kurama'_** Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Reading: Fairy's Guardian**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Naruto Uzumaki turned out to be more mysterious than they thought" Minato read before announcing "Well, that's the end of this chapter… who want to read next?" Kakashi raised his hand and accepted the book from his teacher.

"That was a very interesting chapter. We got to learn so much about the future." Hashirama smiled fondly at the thought of Fairy Tail and their strong bond "I can't way to see more."

"We will, Shodaime-sama." His student, the sandaime Hokage said with a nod of his head "I believe that's the reason we're here, to learn about Fairy Tail and young Naruto's journey with them."

"But I don't think we can call him young anymore." Asuma shook his head, sighing heavily.

"I hope they'll be able to change him." Kushina said softly "I don't want Naruto to continue to act like this."

"No one does, Kushina." Minato held his wife's hand "Let's just listen to the next chapter, shall we?" the red head Uzumaki looked at her husband before nodding her head.

And with that, Kakashi started reading.

 **"Fairy Tail!" Makarov stepped out of his office with a mission request in his hands "We have a new mission!" The mages bellow, save for Naruto cheered out loudly from hearing the announcement from the Guild Master.**

"So, they still accept missions just like us." Jiraiya nodded his head "The system is not that much different, it seems."

"Yes, but I don't think these kind of people will be willing to take the most serious requests, like assassinations." Tobirama stated calmly.

 **Because of the absent of the core members of Fairy Tail, the guild was dethroned from the number one position a few years ago and became the weakest guild among the Mage Guilds of Fiore.**

"Ah, I get it." Mei Terumi said, smiling "They're having the same problem as we were before I took the position of Godaime Mizukage. Because of the bloody mist reputation, only the worst kinds of missions were sent to us, and we rarely had anything to do back at those days."

"It was really hard for us to keep our income, so I understand." A Kunoichi of the mist, who had gone through the bloody era of her village, commented her thoughts out loud.

"I hope they will start doing fine from now on, now that the core members are back." It was Ino who said that, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

 **Missions were rarely sent to Fairy Tail nowadays, especially missions from A-class and S-class with high payments.**

"Even the old ranking system is still there." Tsunade was surprised.

"From the lowest and easiest D-rank mission, to the hardest and highest S-class mission." The second Hokage concluded "So I assume there're rankings among the mage as well. It's not like the weak and inexperienced mage can take on top-class missions, can't they?"

 **Most of the remained missions were finished by Team Natsu-**

"Team Natsu?" Jiraiya chuckled "That brat got his own team? Now who want to bet who are in that team?"

"Erza, Lucy and Gray." Kiba immediately jumped in without taking a second to think "Probably Happy too, but does a cat count?"

"Probably…"

 **-and the returned, stronger members of Fairy Tail so around this time there was no more mission on the Guild's mission board, even on the S-class board on the second floor.**

 **And of course, every member of the Guild was seriously in need for money.**

 **"MINE!" Natsu cried out and leaped forward, trying to get the mission request paper from the master's hands.**

"Ara… I don't know it's that bad." Mei slightly gasped in surprise while the others just laughed.

 **"Forget it! That's mine!" Jet cried out and shot forward with his magic bumping into his legs.**

 **"Oh no you don't!" Cana pulled out three cards and they began to glow with magic.**

"Magic cast with cards?" Shizune stated in surprise "That's new."

"I suppose we're going to learn a lot more about the magic of the future, Shizune," Her teacher smiled and put a hand on Shizune's shoulders "so don't feel so surprise."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

 **Naruto sighed.**

"Seriously, he's like a combination of Shikamaru and Sasuke, only ten times worse." Kiba pointed out and a few who knew those two just couldn't stop themselves from agreeing.

 **There they go again, Naruto thought inside of his head while sipping a cup of orange juice. He didn't know what was so interesting about this guild that Mavis wanted him to come with them, but apparently it was interesting enough to make him stick around.**

"Ah… that's good to here." Kushina smiled fondly at the thought.

 **For the past week Naruto had considered about leaving the place numerous times, but every time he came to this guild something new happened and he couldn't help but come to the place every morning, though he would never admit it out loud.**

"Admit it, bastard!"

"It's not youthful at all to do that, Naruto-kun!" Lee cried out after Kiba.

"As much as I don't want to say it, he's right." Tobirama nodded, crossing his arms on his chest "Be honest to yourself is always the first step to become a true Shinobi."

 **The whole Guild then broke out in a massive fight, just like the last time a mission request arrived at the Guild Master's office.**

"So basically anyone can accept and go on that mission as long as they're the one who have it."

"It's not actually strategic wise." The younger Senju said after his brother "I believe that like us Shinobi, some mage are well suited for some certain mission than the other. Unless we're talking about a normal D-rank or C-rank mission, where you have to do a simple housework or escort someone through a forest, protecting him from wild animals."

 **Erza let out a sigh in disappointment after finishing her favorite strawberry cheesecake and stood up from her seat.**

"Oh, she's about to end the fight, isn't she?"

 **When she was present in the Guild and not out doing mission with her team, the Scarlet head mage was always the one who won most of the missions for her team; more or less everyone was really afraid of her and didn't want to face her wrath.**

"Seriously, I can't help but think that she's a perfect replica of Kushina." Tsunade said in amusement and everyone burst out in laughter, while Kushina just pouted and crossed her hands on her chest "Red head and their temple."

"I'm not that bad, am I, Minato-kun?" She turned to Minato and tried to find some support from her beloved husband, but all he did was gulp slightly and scratch his cheek with a nervous expression on his face.

Pissing Kushina, or to be more specific, a red head, off was like a death sentence.

 **But before she could make any move to stop the fight, the master raised his hand and took a deep breath before shouting out.**

"Not the way I'm think, but it will work fine." Sarutobi chuckled.

 **"ENOUGH!" Instantly the Guild stopped their fight and turned their head to look at the master.**

"See?" many leaders like him chuckled.

 **"Ahem, now that everyone had calm down...I have a few things to say before assigning this mission for a mage or a team. This is not a simple mission" His tone changed and became seriously "This is an S-class mission" quite a few mages gasped out in shock. This was their first S-class mission in many years after the disappearance of the core members of Fairy Tail.**

"Hm… interesting." Tobirama muttered under his breath.

"It seems the core members of Fairy Tail are all very capable mages." Hashirama stated seriously.

"Make you wonder what were they doing on the island far from their home," Kakashi looked up from the book "and got attacked by a dragon, and injured even before that."

 **"YES!" Natsu cheered "Give us that mission!"**

"Seriously… do you think that this guy is actually Naruto's descendant?" Ino asked in amazement while the others chuckled at her statement "Let me tell you, if Naruto and Hinata's kids are going to act like this, it's not going to be pretty for our village."

"Let's just hope my grandchildren are going to take after my daughter than him." Hiashi coughed into his hand, and of course, as Hinata's father he would like to have his grandchildren taking after his daughter more than their father.

"Aw… Hinata sounds so nice! I want to meet her already." Kushina smiled hopefully. So far, everything she heard about Hinata, from the stories Naruto's friends told her, to the way Hiashi said that, sounded so amazing to her.

 **Team Natsu was the current one of the only two teams that had S-class mage in it,-**

"So you were right, Nidaime-sama. There are rankings among the mage and S-class are the highest, the strongest." Konohamaru turned to the white haired Senju "Only they're allowed to accept that level of mission." It was just like them. Only the Jounin and most experienced Shinobi in the village could accept S-class mission, the hardest and most dangerous mission, because only they had the powers to finish it and get out alive.

"Natsu and his team are all S-class mage?" his friend, Moegi said in surprise.

"I don't think so." Ebisu, their teacher said while pushing his glass closer to his face "I believe one S-class mage is enough to bring the whole team with them, it's not necessary for the whole team to be S-class mage to go on one." Many Shinobi agreed to his explanation, which caused the man to grin smugly.

 **-who was none other than Titania Erza Scarlet and the only chance any mage who wasn't S-class yet got the chance of doing the highest ranking missions was having at least an S-class mage accompany them.**

"Erza is an S-class mage?" Sakura gasped, but she wasn't that surprised.

"I think it's quite obvious for someone as capable and as responsible as she is." Tsunade smiled with a nod of her head.

 **"Unfortunately Natsu, your team won't be the one who get this mission" Makarov said, making Team Natsu groaned out in disappointment and the others to smirk.**

"Wow, it must suck for them, don't you think?" Kiba grinned.

 **The master looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on a certain blond haired young man who was still separating himself from the Guild's every day activities-**

"Oh oh! He's about to give it to Naruto, isn't he?" Kushina smiled brightly at the mention of her son, once again.

"I believe he is, Kushina." Minato nodded his head, smiling at his wife.

 **"I think it's time for Naruto to get his first mission."**

 **All eye turned to Naruto and he couldn't help but look at the master, with an unreadable expression on his face.**

 **"Really?" Naruto asked.**

 **"Yes, you're a mage, right?" Makarov asked with a smile "That mark on your hand show that you're not just a mage, but a mage of Fairy Tail so I think it's time you take a mission and start your career, Fairy Tail style." he finished with his smirk widened.**

"Fairy Tail Style? So they have their own way of handling mission, don't they" Kiba smirked "The more I know these people, the more I like them."

"We all are." It was the first Hokage who commented.

 **"No thank you,"-**

"Excuse me?!"

"Just wait a little, Kushina-sensei." Kakashi chuckled nervously and continued to read on before Naruto's mother could explode and show how bad her temper was.

 **-Everyone's face dropped instantly when they heard Naruto said that, but widened their eyes when they saw Naruto stood up from his seat. "Give me that paper and I will finish that mission, but I will do it my way."-**

"See?" The Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha said and Kushina nodded her head with a satisfied smile.

 **-Makarov nodded his head with a smile before dropping the mission request down to Naruto, who caught it into his hand and read.**

 **"But master, Naruto isn't an S-class mage yet" Erza spoke up "I mean he is strong yes, but isn't it illegal to have a normal mage goes on an S-class mission?"**

"So… they must have some kind of promotion test to become an S-class mage, just like how we have to in order to become Chunin and then Jounin." Neji Hyuuga voiced his thought out loud. He was the first of his generation to become Jounin, so he understood it better than anyone.

"I can see that." The second Hokage nodded his head in agreement.

 **"Of course, that is the reason why I will need an S-class mage to go on this mission with him." The guild master said before turning his eyes to a certain white haired demon mage,-**

"Excuse me?!" Kiba exclaimed in shock "Are you really saying that that girl is actually an S-class mage?! What the hell!?"

"Well well, I guess the female of the future is living up to the past." Kushina crossed her arms on her chest and grinned smugly. Around the red head Uzumaki, many Kunoichi agreed with her, smirking in satisfaction.

"So far, the only S-class mage we know is Erza and Mira, and they're both female." Tsunade chuckled "Gildart-san is probably an S-class mage too, since he's Fairy Tail's Ace, their strongest." She said, deciding to save the men some face.

"If Erza can scare the entire guild off, then I wonder just how powerful Mirajane is."

"Beautiful and dangerous… these female mages have it all, haven't they?!" Jiraiya chuckled slyly.

 **-who was rushing back and forth to serve beers to everyone present in the Guild "Mira, would you like to go on this mission too?" this made her stop and looked at the master in surprise.**

 **"Me?" Mira asked, pointing at herself "I'm not sure master..."**

 **"This is also a great opportunity for you to get back to shape." Makarov grinned.**

"Did something happen to her?" Kushina asked in concern.

"There's a chance that she quit being a mage... or something like that."

 **Mira lost her power after her sister's suppose death-**

"Hm… so their magic is affected by their emotions as well." Tobirama spoke up, deep in thought "A traumatic experience, like the death of someone who is close to them, is enough to take away their power."

"Suppose death… so Mira's sister is still alive, right?" Sakura asked, looking around to get an answer.

"I believe so, Sakura." Tsunade smiled with a nod of her head.

 **-and didn't fight or even train in nearly three years,-**

"That amount of time is more than enough for your skill to become rusty." A grumbled and some of the brute fighter of Kumo nodded their head in agreement.

 **-becoming weaker and weaker during that time and couldn't defeat the opponents she shouldn't have much trouble against. Plus, Mira seemed to be the only person Naruto talk and sociable with these past few days, having Mira spend some more times with Naruto alone could be a chance to make Naruto open up more to everyone.**

"It sounds like she can befriend anyone." Shizune smiled "Well, I guess that's not something unexpectable, she was so cheerful and friendly to them."

"Let's just hope that she'll be able to get Naruto out of his emo-self." Ino giggled before frowning "Nothing personal, but I miss our current, the knucklehead Naruto already." The Shinobi and Kunoichi who knew Naruto well, couldn't stop themselves from laughing loudly at the young Yamanaka's words

 **"Naruto, do you want Mira to go with you or should I choose someone else?" The Guild master asked Naruto, who shrugged.**

 **"No problem." he replied shortly with his hand waved above his head and started to leave the Guild.**

 **"Hey, wait for me." Mira called out, putting the tray in her hands down to the table and quickly followed behind the blond young man.**

"There's a line break here." Kakashi informed them before continuing.

 **"Two tickets to Bosco, please" Mira said to the ticket seller and put the required amount of money on to the table in front of him.**

"So, they're going by train?"

"I believe so."

 **Naruto stood beside her with his back leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, seemingly uncared about what was going on around him.**

"He sounds so much like you, Sasuke." Kiba pointed his hand at the one and only Uchiha "What did you do to him?!"

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to imply, Inuzuka." Was the only reply Kiba got from Indra's reincarnation.

"You know what Kiba?!" The usual silent Shino, Kiba's teammate, spoke up stoically "I don't think that joke is funny anymore."

"Well… I guess…"

 **"Here you go..." The ticket seller said and gave Mira two tickets. The barmaid smiled brightly at him, making the man blush brightly at her beautiful smile before taking them into her hands and walked to Naruto.**

"Well well, I guess she's that beautiful, then." Jiraiya giggled slyly.

"Stop rambling about female's beauties, Jiraiya." Tsunade growled and showed the man her fist, promising a punch into the face if he chose not to do what she told him to.

 **"I got the tickets." She said, showing him the two tickets within her hands.**

 **"Then let's go." Naruto said shortly and walked ahead again.**

"How rude of him!" Kushina scolded before sighing longingly. It's not like she could do anything about it anyway.

 **Mira pouted at him, the blond didn't even take a glance at them. That was if she didn't want to admit that he was outright ignoring her.**

"I guess it's a new experience for her, isn't it?"

"For someone who is so beautiful like that…" Ino shrugged "I guess even us females have to turn our head to look at her, let alone the men."

 **No one ever did that to the drawing card of Fairy Tail before, let alone a teenager boy like Naruto.**

"It's because he's an old man." said Onoki. He was no longer at the age of chasing behind attractive women like that, so he understood it.

"Well, with all due respect Tsuchikage-sama, I don't think age has anything to do with the problem here." The Godaime Mizukage smirked "As you can see, there're a lot of pervert old men around here." She didn't say who they were, but it didn't take a genius mindset for everyone to know who she was talking about, specifically.

"That… Mizukage-sama, I can't agree more." Tsunade grinned and glared at Jiraiya.

 **Mira then turned back to the ticket seller and looked around; it seemed that he sold drinks as well.**

 **A few minutes later, Naruto found an empty cabin all for the two of them and walked in first as the train began to move. Putting his hand on the window frame Naruto turned his eyes to stare blankly at the world outside the window, completely unaware of that his mission partner walked into the cabin and closed the door behind her.**

"Naruto…" Kushina balled her hand into fist and growled in disappointment. If she was there, she would love to knock some sense into him for acting like that. No child of her and Minato was going to act like an Uchiha, or Hyuuga.

 **Naruto suddenly felt something cold pressed against his cheek and turned his eyes slightly to the side to see Mirajane holding an orange bottle of cold drink with the picture of a slice of orange on it, smiling brightly at him.**

"She sure smile a lot, doesn't she?" Tsunade chuckled softly.

"At least we now know that she's not a moving flowerpot." Yugito spoke up "But still, I wonder how does she use her magic? Since she has demons living inside her body, do you it's like us Jinchuriki? She can tap into their power and use it as her own?"

"Possibly." The first Hokage smiled "But still, this is magic we're talking about. Only time will tell how Mirajane-san uses her magic, and the power of demon inside her."

 **"Don't just space out like that, Naruto-kun. It will become a bad habit" Mira said as she took the bottle away from Naruto's cheek before saying that to him with a smile, pushing the drink she bought for Naruto forward again, this time in front of him "Here, I hope you will like it." Naruto looked at Mira for a second before taking the orange bottle from her hand. Mira sat down on the seat opposite from Naruto and put the straws of her own bottle of lemonade to her lips and slowly sipping the cold juice.**

 **"Thank you." Naruto said shortly before staring out of the window again.**

"At least he still has some common manner." The fourth Shinobi war's mother shrugged.

 **"So, what..." But before she could finish her question, Naruto brought out the mission request and showed it in front of her face Mira blinked once before taking a look at the mission's details.-**

The Shinobi straightened up and stayed completely silent to listen to the mission's detail.

 **This mission was about finding an ancient artifact which was stolen a couple of days ago and from the look of it, Mira was sure that it would take them sometime. But the payment was good and that money would help everyone a lot in the Guild a lot at this hard time.**

"So, all they have to do is find an ancient artifact?" Kiba asked in surprise "No offence to the future people, but I don't think that kind of mission should be classified as S-class." Many Shinobi and Kunoichi nodded their head in agreement, but the Kage thought otherwise.

 **"The stolen artifact they are looking for is in the hand of a dark mage, possible more." Naruto said and put the piece of paper back into his pocket before starting to drink his own orange juice.**

"Dark mage?!"

"The evil force, I suppose." Sakura shrugged at her best friend.

 **"H-How do you know that?" Mirajane asked in surprise, as she didn't recall any information about the thieves from the mission request.**

"Yeah, we would love to know about that too." Kiba said his thought out loud.

 **Naruto then pointed his hand to the window outside and Mira couldn't help but turn her head at the direction he was pointing. Since the train wasn't moving very fast, Mira could see a large panel above Magnolia's station and surprisingly it was about Bosco Museum of Magic Art, the place that currently the owner of the ancient artifact they were looking for.**

"Hmm, great observation." The second Hokage said with a small smile.

"Well, he is a rather observant." Jiraiya shrugged with a smile "He's able to notice details others may overlook, even during our two and a half year training trip."

"But Hokage-sama, it still doesn't explain how he knows the artifact is in the hand of dark mage." A Chunin of Konoha spoke up, raising his hand.

"Well, let's find out then."

 **"Its ownership belonged to Bosco Museum of Magic Art, one of the only museums on Earthland that is applying magic into their security system. Only mage who specialized in sealing magic can pass through that kind of security" Naruto said with a blank voice "Also, the stolen artifact is a magic staff have the power to steal magic, it is particularly useless for normal thieves and can only be used by mage."**

"Very smart." Said Shikaku Nara.

"So there is a staff that can be used to steal magic from magic users?" Kiba exclaimed in surprise "Man, no wonder why it's an S-class mission."

"Fall into wrong hand, it can become extremely dangerous." Minato said seriously "Steal magic from others and possibly use them as their own, just imagine how much power one would have if they could steal various different kinds of magic." The Shinobi shuddered at the thought of having their abilities stolen from them. Sharingan was a perfect example of stealing technique from the original users. However, it was by copying and mimicking every single movement they made.

"And these two are going to try to retrieve it." Kushina stated worriedly "I hope it has no power on Naruto, since he doesn't use magic."

"If it is that, I guess Mira is the one will should worry about."

 **"How do you know it is a staff?"**

 **"At that station while you were still busying smiling at that guy," that statement made Mira blushed slightly-**

"Well, that's way to put it." They laughed. Naruto's words for Mira lightened up the atmosphere a little.

 **-"He had a newspaper and I happened to read the article on the first page. It was about presenting a historic discovery of magic, the Staff of Absolution." Naruto then brought out the mission request and showed it to Mira once again "The same artifact we're looking for. However, it was stolen a couple of days ago yet we didn't see or hear anything about it from any medias, with the exception of this mission request which meant the museum wanted to stay as quiet as possible about this since it was a very powerful and dangerous artifact. It also explained why a now nameless mage Guild was able to receive this kind of missions, because they don't want to make an unnecessary fuss as well as delay the day."**

"Wow!" Kiba exclaimed in shock "I can't even recognize that idiot anymore."

"Naruto's not stupid." Kakashi shook his head "He is just naïve. Plain and simple are the right words to describe his personalities. If you can simplify the situation in the way he usually sees things, he will understand it right away even if it's the hardest one."

"While headstrong and often acting without thinking, he showed that he is a remarkable tactile learner." Tobirama, who fought alongside with Naruto in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, spoke up "Even I was amazed by his intellect, and saw a great potential as a Hokage in him. That boy could easily surpass even that of my brother, and even his brother." Both Kushina and Minato smiled fondly after hearing such fine words for their son from someone as wise as Tobirama Senju.

"S-seriously?!" Kiba stuttered in pure shock, completely lost for words because of what he just heard "Damn…"

 **"A-amazing...you're able to tell that much..." Mira said in amazement "You're so smart Naruto-kun. You're like...a detective or something." she admitted. Mira and everyone else at Fairy Tail could never imagine something like this from Naruto.**

"I can see that there is still something of the old Naruto in him…"

"He is unpredictable." Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who said that.

 **"It's nothing special" Naruto shrugged and shook the bottle, hearing the sound and he could tell that there was nothing but ice-cubes left inside. He reached his hand forward and to Mira's surprise, he exchanged the bottles with her before leaning back in the same position like before-**

"Kami!" Ino squealed loudly in excitement "It's an indirect kiss!" the girls around her all became excited, and couldn't stop themselves from giggling at such a scene.

"Aw… he likes her." Kushina giggled

"Ahem… Kakashi, can you continue please?" Minato requested his student with a somewhat nervous smile.

 **-"I only pay special attention to everything that happens around me. The answer for a problem could be anywhere."**

 **"I see..." Mira nodded her head "But how did you know about that staff?" Staff of Absolution? She had never heard nor read about such magic artifact that could steal other's magic before and something that dangerous should be recorded in books. She was no Lucy, but Mira also did a lot of research in the history of magic when she learned how to control her own magic.**

 **"Did you know there is a massive library on Tenrou Island?" Naruto asked "That placed belonged to Mavis but she let me have access to it while I was there, you can say that I learnt a lot over the years."**

"Why do I have the feeling that he's telling a half-lie again?" Kiba face palmed. Naruto had become a big mystery, to say the least, not only for the people of the future but also the people of his current era.

"Possibly." Hashirama nodded "And there is a chance that he had already had an encounter with that staff in the past."

 **It was only half-true. Naruto did read some books in Mavis' library to kill some of his boredom, but it soon turned out to be boredom too after he had read it so many times.**

"He read the books from that library so many times he became bored with them?" Sakura asked in shock "Just how many years had he spent on that island?"

"Like I said… he has all the time in the world now."

 **"Anyway, now that we know who behind it, this mission should be easy enough." Mira said to Naruto who only shrugged.**

 _"There is another line break here." Kakashi informed them once again._

 **"Oh my, if it isn't the beautiful Mirajane Strauss." The director of Bosco Museum of Magic Art said while rubbing his hands together, following behind Naruto and Mira as the two made their way inside the museum "I heard that you and the other mages of Fairy Tail had returned after seven year of missing, I must admit that I'm rather surprise to see your beauty is still as marvelous as before."-**

"Marvelous is a huge understatement man." Jiraiya exclaimed loudly "She's a total hottie!"

"I have to admit that he's right." Tsunade nodded her head "And she must be that popular too, for some stranger to recognize that easily."

 **-The two soon arrived at the crime scene and instead of stopping like Mira to examine the broken showcase Naruto walked to a picture on the wall and stared at it with his hands in his pocket "Is it because of your magic that grant you the ability to keep your beauty?" the man asked, rather flirtatious toward Mira.**

"Hmm… so demon and the one who uses their power like Mirajane has a longer lifespan than human."

"Kind of make you wonder if Naruto knows someone who is a demon." All heads turned to look at Jiraiya after they heard him said that "What? It's just a theory. I mean… demon can live a very long time, right?! If every single person Naruto makes a bond with keep passing away while he will continue to live on, there's a chance that he will try to seek comfort in someone who can stay with him forever, like a demoness or someone like that. We all heard about stories where demons were particularly immortal, right? And don't tell me that he's going to live many thousand years without sleeping with women, that boy is a man, and not to mention he's my student."

"If Hinata were here, she would probably attack you right away for saying something like that." Tsunade sighed.

"However, that is a very interesting theory you have there, Jiraiya." His teacher, the Sandaime Hokage spoke "Let's continue on, I'm sure we will find out about that soon enough."

 **"No, it's something else" Mira shook her head and kneeled down to examine the floor around the showcase. Naruto was right, there was some runes written on the floor around it, showing that there used to be a magic circle around the Staff to prevent anyone from touching it. From the first look, the runes were very complicated but she could recognize the magic, which was rather powerful and well-prepared.**

"Sealing magic and their magic…" Kushina smiled, reminding everyone of the power of Fairy Sphere, as well as the source to create it.

 **"Tosi-san, you said...someone broke into this room two nights ago without alerting the security system and stole the staff?" Mira asked "They must be very strong to be able to get through this kind of barrier."**

"Which will make this mission even more dangerous!" Minato pointed out.

 **"Yes, I believe that they are mages." The man nodded his head.**

 **Naruto glanced around the museum and saw many guards; some of them were mages and seem to be on guard.**

"Hmm?" the Kage of all generation were a little confused by that. They believed there must be a reason behind the way Naruto was paying attention to the guards around them. However, they decided to remain silent to see how it would turn out.

 **"Yes, my friend also thinks that they are no ordinary thieves, isn't that right Naruto-kun?" Mira smiled at Naruto, who was still having his back at her before standing up "I promise to find them and bring the Staff back to your Museum, Tosi-san" Mira smiled at him.**

 **"Oh, I have no doubt Mirajane-san" Tosi smiled at the former model.**

"Model?" Ino gasped in surprise before smiling "I knew it! She's a model. No wonder why she's so popular to everyone."

 **"We should go look for them soon Naruto-kun" Mira then walked to Naruto, but got curious when he was still staring at the picture in front of him "You have any idea where to look for first?" She whispered to Naruto. Mira had no idea where the Staff was and where should they look for it first and the local town people did say that there wasn't any Dark Guild or Dark Mage ten miles radius around the town.**

"Interesting…" Tobirama smiled with a nod of his head "I have a feeling that Naruto has already known where the staff is." Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Keep going, Kakashi." Minato urged his student, who nodded and continued reading right away.

 **"Right here, in this museum."-**

"EHHH!" Many of them gasped and cried out in shock.

"I knew it." The second Hokage smirked.

 **-His words shocked everyone, including the Director of the Museum and Mirajane, as well as all the guards standing around the room "Isn't that right? Tosi-san?" Naruto turned around and faced the man.**

 **"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?" Mira asked, still shocked from what he just said.**

"Yeah, we're feeling the same, thank you very much!" Kiba cried and didn't realize that he was talking to the book instead of Mira.

 **"I don't think I understand what you are trying to say sir." The director of the Museum said, with a smile on his face thought it became somewhat nervous.**

"Shh!" Kiba wisely shut his mouth with a sheepish smile.

 **"He lured mages here to steal their magic. You're the one who stole the magic staff and made it look like a group dark mages sneaked into this place and stole it. Mira, do you remember what I said about sensing other emotions?" Naruto asked and Mira couldn't help but nod her head "Well, unless that the bald head over there is holding some grudges against you or he simply want to feel your ass"-**

"Well, I won't mind feeling her ass, if you ask me." Jiraiya giggled slyly, but everyone chose to ignore him instead.

 **-Mira sweat dropped at that statement "...he is having a rather dark and negative emotion toward us."**

"It's a very useful ability, isn't it?" Hashirama laughed loudly "My wife had the same power, and she always used it against me."

"Yeah, especially when you're up to no good, Nii-sama." The god of Shinobi's smile dropped instantly because of his brother's that statement, while the others just laughed at another reminder of Hashirama's rather boisterous personality.

 **"Is it true Tosi-san?" Mira asked, looking at the man with her eyes hardened.**

 **A cruel smirk then appeared on his face as the man looked at Naruto and Mira darkly, a magic circle appeared within his hand and in a flash the Staff of Absolution appeared and glowed with an aura of dark magic. Naruto glanced around and saw that the guards around them removed their clothes and appeared to be bloodthirsty mob of dark mage, with magic weapons glinted dangerously within their hands.**

"Ah, typical bad guys." Kiba smirked "Cruel smile, bloodthirsty grin, dark expression, killing intent look in their eyes… but tell you, they're the weakest kinds of bad guys." That was something many could agree on.

 **"I must admit boy..." Tosi laughed as he held the staff within his hand "you're very smart. The first mage who didn't fall into my trap right away, unlike many others who got their magic being taken away from them before I ended their life." He chuckled darkly before saying "Tell me, how?"**

Everyone held their breath.

 **A smirk appeared on Naruto's face, as he crossed his arms on his chest and a cool aura appeared around him. Mira couldn't help but look at him and gulped slightly; waiting for the usual quiet blond to show off his awesome intelligent like that teenager detective who was turned into a kid in a series she read when she was younger.**

 **"Well, that is only my instinct. I was not too sure about it so I decided to test my theory through a joke but...you felt for my trick right away, which was rather pathetic I must say." Mira immediately face-palmed,-**

The same could be said for the Shinobi who was listening. They were all expecting something way cooler than that.

"Tch, that boy… I guess he will never change that way." Tobirama growled under his breath.

"Believe in your instinct." Hashirama nodded and got back on his chair.

 **-having expecting Naruto to say something a lot cooler than that with all that know it all aura around him.**

 **"You..." Tosi gritted his teeth in anger before pointing his staff forward "No matter, I will just take your magic then!" And the Staff of Absolution began to glow.**

"Careful!" Everyone cried. They were more concerned about Mira than Naruto. She was a mage, so there was a chance that her magic could be taken away.

"Protect her, Naruto." Kushina muttered, crossing her finger.

 **"Stay back Naruto!" Mira cried out and stood in front of him with her arms raised a little but to her shock, Naruto suddenly pushed through her and walked calmly toward Tosi with his hands in his pocket.**

"That's my boy!" Minato smiled with a nod of approval.

 **Her eyes then widened in horror as she saw golden energy started to be released from Naruto-**

"Excuse me, what!?" Even the Yondaime Hokage was surprised by how the situation had turned out.

"So it has the power to take away chakra as well, as long as it's classified as… power." The white haired Senju concluded

But he got screamed right into his face by an extremely worried Kushina "That's not the point here, Nidaime-sama!"

 **-and was sucked into the staff. Tosi grinned in satisfaction as he felt himself got more and more powerful, in a few seconds and the stupid blond mage would collapse and his body withered away like an old leaf.**

"Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright." Kushina kept repeating under her breath, afraid that something might happen to her son.

"Don't worry, Kushina" Minato held his wife's hand to give her some comfort "He's going to be alright." But she wasn't convinced, at all.

 **However, much to everyone's shock, Naruto kept walking forward like nothing happened and stood directly in front of Tosi with a lazy expression on his face. Mira wanted to interfere, but something was telling her that she should stand here and watch what would happen next.**

"It must be because of his massive chakra reserve." Even though he had already known how great Naruto's chakra reserve was, Kakashi was still felt amazed by it. "Combine with Kurama, the amount of chakra he has inside him as a time is unpredictable, possibly greater than any of us put together."

"And don't forget that he's an immortal." A pointed out.

 **"Go on, suck them all out." Naruto challenged with a sly smirk as more and more energy was drawn from his body "Yeah, feel like a mosquito sucking my blood or something like that."**

"We get the point, goddammit!" Kiba cried, holding his head.

 **His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the Staff "Sorry pal," he said in a very slow tone, so low that only Tosi could hear him "last time I let a guy used this Staff to suck all the energy he wanted from me, he turned to something that I would like to call a pain in the ass and destroyed a whole city before I cared enough to put a stop to it."**

"So I was right." Hashirama nodded his head "He did have an encounter with the staff in the past."

"And the pain in the ass he was talking about." Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's choice of words "Must be something akin to Kyuubi's berserk state."

"That's right."

 **He then tightened the grip around the Staff and to Tosi's shock, cracks began to appear on it "Can't let you do the same thing, sorry" Naruto then pushed the Staff forward and hit Tosi hard on his head, knocking the mage out.**

"Just like that!?" Ino asked in shock.

"Yes, just like that." Everyone sweat dropped.

 **The blond then raised the Staff before slamming it down to the floor, so hard that it broke the stone floor and impaled deeply into it.**

 **"Let's see..." Naruto reached his hand into the man's inner pocket and pulled out a stack of checks "Since we found your Staff, we will take the reward for this mission, one million jewels."-**

"Oh hoh, nice brat!" Tsunade grinned and gave a thumb up "Never forget about the money, I'm so proud of him right now." Hashirama looked at his granddaughter and couldn't help but sigh in disappointment, with a gloomy atmosphere around him.

"Sigh, it's alright brother." Tobirama patted him on his shoulder, giving his older brother some comfort "I understand."

 **-Naruto then wrote down the amount he needed before perfectly copying his signature, which Naruto saw on the mission request. He then tore away the check from the stack "Thank you." He wrote down a few more words and threw it down the man's face. "Let's go Mira!" Naruto said and walked out of the Museum.**

"Hey hey hey, what about the staff?" Sakura gasped in surprise "He cannot possibly leave something that dangerous back to the evil mage, can he?"

 **"W-Wait for me Naruto!" Mira cried out and quickly followed behind Naruto, as she crossed Tosi's unconscious form she couldn't help but glance at the stack of checks on his face.**

 **Her eyes widened when she saw the words Naruto wrote on it.**

 **Fuck you!**

"MUWAHAHAHAA!" Everyone burst out in laughter after hearing that, even the most stoic person like Sasuke had to have a small smirk on his face.

"Oh man! Man, that's gold! Pure gold right there!" Kiba was the one who laughed the hardest, and he had to hold onto his stomach to control himself.

It took them a full minute to calm down, but eventually the laughter died down and everyone quickly got back to their seats to continue listening to the story.

 **After the two mages of Fairy Tail left, the dark mages managed to get over their shock and fear and quickly ran over to check on their leader, some gathered around the staff and tried to pull it out of the ground. However, no matter how they tried, the dark mages could make the staff move a single inch.**

"Nice." Minato grinned but then said "but still, all they have to do is break the ground around the staff and they can get it out easily."

"Let's just hope that these mages have learnt their lesson." Which, Tsunade doubted they had.

 **"I'm back, everyone!" Mira said cheerily and opened the door of her Guild, letting Naruto walk in first before following behind him much to the shock of their fellow guildmates.**

 **"That...was fast!" Erza stuttered "You found the artifact already?" she asked in surprise.**

"Interesting way of showing how mature Naruto has become, I must say." Tsunade smiled fondly.

"I must admit, I miss the old Naruto." Jiraiya said with a small chuckle "However, turn out that he's not as bad as we think he is, right?"

"Yeah, at least, he still has some kind of sense of humor, and still not that hard to talk to."

 **"Not me, Naruto found it with his super intelligent mind" Mira pointed to her head and went into a thinking pose "You won't believe how cool he was." everyone turned their head to look at Naruto who sat down heavily on his usual seat and closed his eyes.**

"Back to his emo-shell, I see."

 **"Interesting, I must say." Makarov nodded his head with a smile.**

 **"Master...can I talk with you?" Mira walked toward the third master and whispered to him "Alone?"**

 **"Of course my dear, please follow me." Makarov nodded his head before leading Mirajane away.**

"And that is the end of this chapter!" Kakashi declared, closing the book "Who want to read next?"

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 **Yagami's note: And cut! That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **This is my first try at writing a reading the story chapter, so hopefully I didn't mess it up! I tried to put as many interactions and reactions as possible into this chapter like my sister has told me to, so hopefully you're all satisfied with the effort I put into this chapter.**

 **Anyway, since there're not many things to say, I will end this note here.**

 **New chapter for Fairy Guardian and Soundless Knight will be updated soon.**

 **I read the new chapter of Fairy Tail this Monday, and it's so sad! The iceberg named Hiro Mashima has finally sunk another Ship! Gruvia! (T_T). Let's just hope that Juvia is still alive, or else I'm going to MAKE her stay alive in this story.**

 **Anyway, please read and review!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Did you know that this Friday is my two year anniversary as an author on this site?! What should I do to celebrate it!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: My deepest apology for the long wait, but this is the new chapter for the Reading version of Fairy Guardian. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

 **Seal-sama helped me finishing this chapter. (Check out his story, if you're satisfied with the reactions of this chapter, then you're going to love his works. They're all amazing stories.)**

 **Tks, bro! This chapter wouldn't be updated without your help.**

* * *

 **Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. This is my own reading version of Fairy's Guardian. Enjoy.**

 **"Naruto" Normal Speech.**

 **'Naruto' Normal Thought.**

 **"Rasengan" Jutsu/Power/Technique.**

 **"Kurama" Demonic/Dragon Speeches.**

 **'Kurama' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.**

 **Reading: Fairy's Guardian**

 **Chapter 5**

"And that is the end of this chapter!" Kakashi declared, closing the book, "Who would like to read next?"

"I will, Kakashi-san." Iruka spoke up, extending his arm to receive the book from the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

"This chapter better entertaining." A said, in his usual deep voice, "Save for the first chapter and a small part at the end of the last chapter, we haven't seen any real fight so far, and I'm dying to see how powerful he's going to be."

"That is something we can both agree on, Raikage-sama." Tobirama nodded in agreement. As he said before, time was the only limitation for Shinobi, especially for someone with so much potential like Naruto. Once you become immortal, you would have all the time in the world to learn every single Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kinjutsu… and all kinds of ninja techniques in the history of Shinobi. It's also possible that he would become a being similar to Rikudo Sennin, the creator of the Ninja World.

"Let's start the chapter, shall we?" Iruka said and opened the book to the fifth chapter before reading it out loud for everyone to hear.

 **"Naruto! Stop reading that stupid book and fight me for real this time!"**

"Natsu is at it again, it seems." Minato said, releasing a small chuckle.

"This boy is even more violent than Naruto when he was younger." Ino giggled, "At least, he didn't run around and challenge everyone to a fight, well, except for Sasuke-kun, that is." The lone Uchiha said nothing, but nodded his head in agreement.

 **"For your information Natsu, this is not a stupid book," Naruto replied blankly to the energetic fire dragon slayer, which in his opinion was a lot more annoying than usual those past few days.**

"I can't help but think that it's a huge understatement." Tsunade concluded, grinning, "Naruto has finally tasted his own medicine. He knows how we all feel whenever he acts like an idiot around us now."

"And that, Tsunade-sama," Sakura smiled to her teacher, "Is a huge understatement too." Everyone broke out in laughter after that.

"Tch… and someone like that have the potential to surpass even my brother…" Tobirama muttered under his breath with a slight scowl, "What's with all the crazy, irresponsible people?" he turned to look at his older brother, Hashirama Senju, who had one of the loudest laughter among them.

 **"And a no is no. I have no reason to fight you." He then turned his head to look at the white haired barmaid, who then put a dish full of cookies down on the table in front of him "Thank you, Mira." He said gratefully and returned to reading his book, picking up a cookie and taking a small bite.**

"Well, that's better than sitting still and doing nothing." Kushina nodded her head in approval, before signaling Iruka to continue reading. She was pleased to hear that her son had become more social and didn't outright ignore his fellow guild mates anymore.

 **"Enjoy your snack, Naruto-kun!" Mira said cheerily before dashing away.**

 **The third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov sat on the bar stand with a cup of beer in his hands, his eyes were still looking at Naruto Uzumaki the newest member of his Guild with curiosity. Three days had passed since Naruto's first mission, also an S-class mission with Mirajane and the blond had returned to his usual spot and daily activities, which were then, included a book in them. Almost a week passed since the day Naruto joined Fairy Tail and yet they still knew nothing about him or his power. Naruto was an enigma, a puzzle that could never be solved, extremely hard to read and impossible to know what he was thinking in his head with that usual blank, lazy and uncared about what was happening around his expression on his face.**

"A true Shinobi never let anyone see through him!" Tobirama said firmly.

"I think like Makarov said, it's just because he's too lazy, or just don't care enough to do anything for anyone to see through him."

 **Mira told him about Naruto's incredibly intelligent and sharp instinct after they returned from the mission. He was able to tell a lot about their mission just by looking at the mission request and some panel and newspaper he saw on the way to the train, something Makarov only heard the stories about the First Master, a genius tactician, and incredibly clever young woman.**

"Woah, Mavis sounds so amazing, doesn't she?" Ino asked in amazement, "She's so cool for someone who looks so young."

"Again, since she's a spirit, we still don't know much about her." Shikaku concluded, "However, I can also say that she's not just smart, but very powerful. She was the first master of Fairy Tail, which meant she was dead long before Makarov took over the position of guild master, and yet her spirit is still there, wandering around Tenrou Island and talk with everyone, including Naruto who are going to stay there for a very long time."

"Do you think that there's a magic that let the spirit of a dead person appear?" Tsunade asked curiously. After all, her late lover, Dan Kato, had a technique that allowed his spirit to materialize and leave his body.

"Possible." Shikaku nodded his head "Let just read on and see."

 **Not only that but he was able to tell that the director of Bosco Museum of Magic Art was the thief in the first place. But what shocked him the most was the case about the Staff of Absolution, something that was greatly feared in the history of magic before the Zeref became immortal and known by Earthland as the most powerful Dark Mages.**

"Hold on a second Iruka-sensei…." Kiba raised his hand and cried out loudly "Did I just hear that right?! Someone became immortal?!" Everyone widened their eyes in realization.

"Not possible."

"Way possible, Tobirama." Hashirama shook his head "This man, Zeref, has become an immortal. Makarov knows about him, the entire Earthland, the future world knows about him and I believe that his name has been recorded in the history of magic." The second Hokage crossed his hand on his chest and made a displeased face, but didn't say anything because his brother was right.

"Now that you mention it… he was mentioned in the first chapter, wasn't he?" Sarutobi asked as he took the book from Iruka and flipped back to the end of chapter one "Here, right here… he was there when Naruto stopped Acnologia from destroying Tenrou Island… and he thanked Naruto for protecting Natsu."

"Don't tell me those two are related." Sakura gasped.

"He sounds like one hell of a big boss right there, if you ask me." Kiba pointed out "Immortal, the most powerful dark mage… hell, we might even have a more terrible version of Madara, because at least he's killable and died of old age, before being revived back as a corpse and the lived again." He trailed off. All of that information was hurting his head really bad.

"And he's related to Natsu." Shino spoke up calmly, reminding everyone.

"That can't be good at all." The sandaime Hokage shook his head and gave Iruka back the book.

"Anyway, we should continue." At that moment, Kushina decided to speak up "We won't get anywhere like this."

"She's right." Minato nodded and signaled for the Chunin to continue reading.

 **The Staff could suck out one's magic as well as their life-force, killing the mage before turning it into the staff user's magic and gave him the limitless amount of magic and yet Naruto was able to withstand to sucking process without any trouble as if nothing happened.**

 **It terrified him thinking just how powerful this young man was. Naruto's magical energy was sucked out of his body for a total ten seconds and he still appeared to be perfectly normal, while it was recorded in the History of Magic that a second of sucking was already deadly, even for the strongest mages.**

"I guess, having a massive chakra reserve as well as a partner with an even larger reserve has its benefit." Jiraiya shrugged.

"So… compare to the wizards of the future, Naruto's a lot more powerful." Tsunade said "Well, I guess it's natural because he's way stronger than any of us now." The only person that could hold a candle to Naruto was Sasuke, but from the look of it, in the future their favorite blond had already surpassed the combination of their powers.

 **Makarov only had a glimpse of his power during Acnologia's attack which was more than unimaginable to begin with and yet from what he saw, Naruto wasn't even serious at that time.**

 **An enigma... no better word to describe Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **"Please, you have to fight me Naruto!" Natsu said with a massive grin, leaning on Naruto's table with Happy sitting on the top of his head "I trained a lot these past few days to beat you, even if I can't beat you now I want to test out just how much more powerful I have become."**

 **"Listen here kid," Naruto said and put the last piece of cookies he was eating into his mouth before picking up a new one "Why don't you go and rub your girlfriend's ass over there or something like that to return her feelings." He pointed to Lisanna, who flinched in shock and blushed furiously at his words "And leave me alone for one second."**

"Pfff!" The cheeks of the younger generation of ninja bulged out as they tried to hold their laughter in, while the Kage and the older shook their head while sighing.

He was funny, but in a very sick way.

 **Makarov couldn't help but snort quietly, Naruto also has a rather sick sense of humor.**

"Well, like ginger, the older the spicier, I guess." Hiruzen chuckled.

 **"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked in confusion before shaking his head-**

"So, this boy is also as dense as hell." Ino face palmed "He's reminding me too much of the old Naruto. It took him like… forever to notice her feelings and return it."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded in agreement "Poor her." It was the only thing she could say.

 **-"Anyway, let's fight!" the pinkette roared and intended to punch Naruto in the face, only for him to lazily move his head to the side and easily avoid Natsu's punch, making the younger boy fall forward.**

"Poor guy doesn't know who he is messing with." Kiba smirked while shaking his head "I bet that Naruto can crush ten guys like him without breaking a sweat."

 **The fire Dragonslayer smirked and immediately got up to his feet and prepared for another attack. However before he could even make a single move, he was punched right in the face and sent flying across the hall.**

"That was fast!"

"I don't think it's Naruto, Kiba." Shino told his teammate.

"Then who…?"

 **"Natsu!" the person attacked him was none other than Erza Scarlet, as she said loudly with authority in her voice and pointed her finger at the boy, who was getting back to his feet at the other side of the hall while massaging his hurt cheek with his hand "How many times do I have to tell you not to pick a fight with your fellow guildmates?"**

"She just punched him in the face and then told him to stop picking a fight with his fellow guildmates." Tsunade sweat dropped.

"I guess it's quite obvious that she has short temper, and situation like this happens pretty often." Jiraiya chuckled "Sound pretty familiar, isn't it, Minato?" The yellow flash chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head while his wife crossed her hands on her chest and pouted, with her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"But still…" Kakashi decided to change the topic "Natsu's endurance is quite amazing, isn't it? Erza punched him with enough force to send him flying across the hall and yet he only has a sore cheek."

"Or his head is just too hard." Sakura giggled "I mean… literally."

 **"Redhead and their temper," Naruto muttered and flipped to another page of his book.**

"Well, you really shouldn't say that, Naruto." Minato chuckled as he glanced at his wife. Everyone immediately understood where Naruto got that strange impression about redhead from.

"I'm not that bad, am I?

 **"I'm so sorry for his behavior, Naruto. It seemed I didn't educate him about fighting among friends well enough." Erza said to him before saying "You may strike me."**

"This girl is so weird!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No, no young man, it's hot!" Jiraiya giggled slyly "She's a masochist… how naughty for a woman with her personalities."

"Like I said…" Tsunade sighed, crossing her arms under her large breasts "Ignore him."

 **"A masochist, I see" Naruto nodded his head without turning back. Erza was about to say something when suddenly the one she punched away jumped to stand in front of her.**

"And the boy's already back to his feet." Ino said dramatically "And as annoying as ever."

 **"Oi Erza!" Natsu cried out "Don't you think it is unfair for us that Naruto keeps his magic all for himself until now?" Natsu asked while pointing his hand at Naruto "If he is our friend then there should be no secret between us."**

"Well, particularly, he's not using magic so…"

"But still, it's very optimist of him to say something like that." Hashirama said with a smile "The future is bright, isn't it?"

 **"From the moment you were born, life is unfair kid and you will have to live with that." Naruto said emotionlessly as he flipped through a page before saying "Sometimes, you will have to fight the battle where you don't even know what your opponent power is and learn to prepare for the worst."**

"I still can't get used to Naruto being so smart and all." Ino said as she put her hands on her head "It sounds so weird." Everyone chuckled softly at that.

 **"That is why I'm asking you to fight me, I have prepared for the worst already!" Natsu said with a cheery grin "I trained a lot you know, these past few days to fight you."**

 **"Naruto," Makarov spoke up "Natsu isn't going to give up unless you give him what he wants." the Guild master chuckled.**

"What a stubborn brat!" A grumbled in annoyance.

"But I like him." Tsunade smiled fondly at the resemblances "Naruto was just like that a few years back, look how much he has grown."

 **"And then have him come back ask for more, no thanks old man." Naruto shook his head.**

 **"Even though I don't agree with Natsu's action, I agree with the master." Erza nodded "You should fight him, a friendly spar won't hurt." Natsu nodded his head rapidly.**

"I have a feeling that their fight is going to be anything but friendly." Neji concluded "Look how enthusiastic he is… He's going to give it all in the fight and I'm sure it's not going to be pretty."

"He has the power to slay a dragon, after all." Gai, his teacher chuckled with a nod of his head.

 **Naruto could only sigh and closed his book and stood up from his seat before looking down at Natsu straight in the eyes. It wasn't like he got anything to do and it had been a long time since he actually tried to do something other than sat at one place and felt the time passed slowly around him pointlessly.**

 **"Okay kid, if you want it then I will show you." Naruto then leaned back and said with a satisfaction smirk, holding five wallets in his hand "If I win I will take all of your money, including your team's money as well." those who was drinking spat their beer out of their mouth in shock.**

"That scene is somewhat familiar, isn't it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her teacher, making Tsunade chuckle while shaking her head.

"That brings back a lot of memories." Jiraiya smiled and placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

 **"GAH!" Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy all checked their pocket and found it completely empty before crying out in surprise "When did you?!" they all asked and pointed at Naruto. Even Erza who stored her wallet in her pocket dimension was also stolen.**

"Pocket dimension?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Probably it's a place Erza stores her belongings in, like us Shinobi, we usually store weapons in scrolls using sealing techniques." Minato explained, holding a scroll up.

 **"...and I will also cook your cats," Naruto said with a devious smirk and much to everyone's shock again, holding Happy, Carla and Lily's tail in his hands.**

"Carla!"

"Happy!"

"Lily!"

"So there're two more talking and flying cats like Happy around?"

"Apparently, yes." Tobirama nodded.

 **Makarov and Gildart broke out in laughter. Naruto sure had a sick sense of humor.**

 **"Oi! Don't make a joke like that!" Natsu cried out and tried to grab his wallet as well as Happy, who along with Carla and Lily was getting very uncomfortable with their tails being held like that "Give me back Happy and my money." Naruto then released the cat but he still kept the wallets in his hands.**

"For one second, I thought he was serious about cooking the cat there."

 **"Here is the other side of the deal, Natsu. If you win not only I return these wallets to you, I will also give you this." Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a blue gem attracted to it.**

"Is that…" Hashirama turned to his granddaughter and asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's the necklace you gave me." Tsunade nodded but then said in surprise "But I thought it was destroyed."

"It was during the Pain's invasion." Sakura decided to explain to Naruto's parents "Naruto turned into a six tails version of Kyuubi when he thought Hinata was killed by Pain. The crystal tried to restrain him but he took it out and crushed it with his own hand." Minato nodded his head in understanding while Kushina could only sigh.

"I guess it's a copy or something like that."

"I don't think so." Tsunade shook her head in disagreement.

 **"What is so special about that anyway?" Natsu asked while tilting his head to the side, not impressed.**

 **"This necklace belonged to my godmother, before that it belonged to her grandfather." Naruto smiled, one of a few real smiles Fairy Tail had ever seen from him before continuing "It was made from a special Crystal Gem and if you sold this to a Jewelry Store, three mountains containing gold mines could be bought with the profits."**

"Definitely the one I gave him." Tsunade said "It's actually priceless, but I guess three mountains gold mines will do just fine." The ninja of the villages, and even some in Konoha dropped their mouth in shock as her statement. They couldn't believe that there was actually something like that and Naruto had been wearing that on his neck all the time.

"Let's just hope that he makes bets better than you." Jiraiya smirked and Tsunade huffed, turning her head away.

"I lost that bet, but he deserved it!"

 **"WHAT!" Everyone cried out in absolute shock, even the master and Gildart.**

"Well, for a bunch of people that are short on money, I guess absolute shock is just an understatement."

 **"Y-You...you actually wearing a fortune on your neck!?" Natsu gasped in shock "You're kidding!"**

 **"No I'm not, this thing is actually priceless." Naruto smirked evilly and challengingly "I guarantee you that." there was no lie in his tone.**

 **"ALRIGHT THEN!" Natsu cried out with excitement "You're on! I'm all fired up"**

"There's a line break at this point." Iruka informed them.

 **A few minutes later, everyone was geared up and greatly excited for the fight about to take place, as this was the first time they would be able to see Naruto in action for real. Many had cups of beer on their hands as well as popcorn, some prattled about random things, and others were placing bets to predict the winner.**

 **Cana, of course, was taking everyone's bets. Naruto and Natsu's fighting ground was a large open area of grass and dirt in the middle of the lush Forest near Magnolia town. The wizards of Fairy Tail were gathered around the southern rim of the area.**

 **"Ugh!" Natsu ignited flames around his body in anticipation. "C'mon, let's get this fight started already!" he cried out with Naruto standing in front of him.**

"Impatient, isn't he?" Kiba smirked "Let's see how excited he is when he has his ass hanged to him."

"And you're the one to talk?" Shino said with his usual stoic tone, catching the Inuzuka off guard, much to everyone's amusement.

 **From across the crowd, Cana was sitting on a wooden crate. A barrel of beer was by her side while she gathered bets from other members of the Guild. For the first time ever, everyone was betting on Naruto to win, only his team was praying that Natsu would somehow find a way to win in order to get back their money.**

"I highly doubt that." Tsunade smirked, along with Jiraiya.

"I can almost imagine this being a complete replica of his bet with you, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune smiled, resisting the urge to chuckle.

"Precisely!" Jiraiya grinned.

 **"Keep your shorts on!" Cana shouted at Natsu. "I still got people placing their bets."**

 **"Garh! I want to fight him already!" Natsu then pointed his finger to Naruto "Remember, you're not allowed to use that eyes trick of yours and have to use your magic or fight for real in this fight." that was something both Naruto and Natsu agreed on. Natsu would go all out against him while Naruto would show his magic to the pinkette as a form of respect.**

Minato sweat dropped, "Naruto didn't need Sharingan before he became immortal."

"If he one shots the pink dude after reassuring him, I don't think I'll be able to hold back my laughter." Kiba reckon, gulping the spit in his mouth in preparation, least he does a spit take if it happens.

"Naruto-Kun wouldn't do such a not youthful and disrespectful thing!" Lee cried out, clenching his fists with energy.

"Yah tell em, Lee!" Guy supported his student by giving a cringy thumbs up.

 **"All bets are in!" Cana shouted.**

 **Once Master Makarov heard Cana's announcement, he took a few steps in front of the crowd and "Let the match...begin!" he swiped his hand through the air while announcing loudly.**

 **Immediately the Fire Dragon Slayer then leaped forward, his flames intensifying from his fist as he did so while Naruto was still standing completely still and slowly reached his hand into his pocket. Everyone held their breath and waited for him to pull out a weapon or something like that.**

"No way…" Sasuke uttered, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

Kakashi already knew what's coming, and all he could do was face palm.

 **And he pulled out the book he had been reading all this time.**

"If Natsu-san is really like our old Naruto, he's going to go ballistic." Sakura stated, deadpanning.

"Kakashi, look at what you have done to Naruto!" Gai yelled in despair.

 **"What the hell!" Natsu stopped midway through his attack when he saw Naruto opened his book and casually read it "What are you doing?!" he cried out.**

 **"I'm going to enjoy this book because it's too good to leave it for later." Naruto said while pointing one finger up "I will add one more rule to our fight, if you manage to land even a slightest of blow on me, you will win."**

 **"What?! Are you looking down on me again?" Natsu cried out.**

Kakashi scratched his cheeks, "Kind of, but in a very respectful way."

"Tell us that when it makes sense." Sasuke and Sakura uttered, coldly.

A few meters away, Kushina practically scrutinized the screen with calculating eyes, and her palm resting on her mouth.

"Jiraiya-Sama…"

Said pervert felt a shiver crawl up his spin, before gulping and turning to Kushina. The hot tempered red haired narrowed her eyes, her palm and fingers never leaving her mouth.

"Naruto better not be reading your porn."

'Aw crap!'

 **"Nope, I'm very serious right here." Naruto looked up from his book "I will use my magic, that's a promise."**

"Hm, he's baiting the boy into attacking him, similar to what you did, I presume?" Tobirama asked Kakashi.

"Yes, but my intentions for that lesson were to make them work as a team." Kakashi explained, nonchalantly.

 **"Okay then, don't regret it later!" and with that, Natsu charged at Naruto again with his fist flared with dragon's fire "Karyuu no Tekken!"**

 **Natsu sent a punch toward Naruto, but before his fist could connect with the blond's face, sand suddenly shot up from the ground and formed a wall in front of Naruto, stopping Natsu's fist from punching Naruto in the face.**

"Wha!?" Gaara's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. While the rest of the sand shinobi started at the screen in shock.

"Wait, you people don't know?" Sasuke asked, surprised, "Since Naruto possesses chakra of each of the Tail beast within his body, he is able to perform techniques for each one."

"Yeah, but he was only able to combine each trait with a rasengan. The level of control he is showing here is on par, maybe even surpassed that of Kazekage's. Regardless of being immortal, the fact remains that he might as well mastered _each_ tailed beast to a godlike level. Can you imagine his power?" Onoki stated, highly impressed.

" _~Yeah, Naruto's skills are over powered, his enemies will run away sour! Yeah!~_ "

"Shut it, Bee!" A grumbled.

 **"Sand magic?!" Max cried out in shock "He can use Sand magic too?"**

"Wait, you can?" Jiraiya wondered, eyebrow raised.

 **"No...There is something different about that sand." Erza shook her head and the master nodded his head.**

 **Natsu gritted his teeth and kicked Naruto, however the sand suddenly moved to the side and block Natsu's foot as well. Out of frustration Natsu then jumped to the right and made another attack but once again, the wall of sand rose up on itself and stopped Natsu's attack as if it had a mind of itself.**

 **"No magic power is coming from that guy" Laxus commented, "The sand is protecting him on its own."**

Everybody in the stadium smirked. Man, if only they could have seen Naruto's Rikudou sennin mode Tailed beast Rasenshuriken.

 **"What? How is that even possible?" Lucy asked in shock.**

 **"Look at him, he is not even looking," Gildart said calmly, looking at Natsu who was sending punches and kicks at Naruto's wall of sand from behind the blond.**

 **"An absolute defence…" Naruto said, thrusting his palm behind him, making a column of sand shoot out and crash into Natsu's face, knocking him back several feet away, "Unless you're faster than the sand's reaction, you won't be able to get through this defence."**

"Yes, he truly has mastered it to an amazing degree if he's able to perform those current feats." Gaara smiled, feeling excitement burn in him at the prospect of a rematch between his brother in all but blood and him.

"Excellent!" Hashirama and Tobirama nodded in approval.

 **"And from the look of it, that reaction is almost instantly." Makarov nodded his head "This fight is over for Natsu."**

 **"Don't look down on me!" Natsu gritted his teeth and brought his head back "Karyuu..." his cheeks puffed out "no HOKO!" an enormous torrent of flames ripped out from the boy's mouth and toward Naruto, who only smirked.**

 **The wall of sand suddenly engulfed Naruto from his head down and suddenly fell to the ground freely as if he wasn't there at all. Natsu stopped his attack and looked around to search for any sign of Naruto.**

 **"KaNeko...no Tekken!" in a blur, Naruto suddenly appeared behind Natsu with his fist cocked back in the same manner of Natsu's usual Iron fist attack stance, with blue flame dancing around his hand. "Sorry, can't help it!" He then punched Natsu right in the face, knocking him back several feet on the ground.**

"Ah, utilizing Matabi's fire in the form of a Dragon Slayer's attack!" A smirked, while Bee and Darui grinned, "Not bad, not bad at all!"

 **"Blue fire?" Gray asked in shock "Just how many magic does he has?" Everyone was also wondering the same thing.**

 **Natsu picked himself off the ground and wiped the bruise on his cheek. Usually, fire attacks wouldn't be able to do much damage on him and yet he clearly felt the heat and power of Naruto's fire, showing that it was no ordinary flame.**

 **"This is what I'm talking about." He grinned with his body shook with excitement "A real fight!"**

"You kind of losing bruh." Kiba sweat dropped.

"You one to talk, Kiba. All Naruto had to do was fart on your face to defeat you." Shikamaru stated, nonchalantly, though if you looked really close, you could recognize a small smirk on his face.

"Oi!"

Everybody once again burst out laughing, with Hashirama holding his stomach as tears ran down his face at the image in his head. He screamed and laughed to his heart content, which made Tobirama shake his head with a sigh.

"I rest my case…"

 **"Yes, like a man!" Elfman cried out while nodding his head.**

 **"There is plenty ways to toy with you, kid." Naruto smirked as the flame around his hand disappeared, his body crouched low as he dropped his book "but for now, let me show you the different in our power." as soon as Naruto's book touch the ground, Naruto disappeared.**

 **The next thing they saw was an invisible force slammed into Natsu's back, creating a small yet noticeable shockwave and sent him into the air and the dragon slayer could only cry out in pain, desperately trying to regain his body but before he could do so, something suddenly smashed into Natsu's stomach and sent him away again but not a second later Natsu was once again attacked by something he nor everyone could see.**

"Fast!" The younger generation gasped.

"Gods speed ladies and gentlemen, gods speed." Jiraiya smirked.

"That was incredibly cringy and difficult to watch." Tsunade deadpan, which made the Toad sage collapse with anime tears, but he immediately got up as Tsunade smiled and laughed.

"YOUTH!"

 **Fairy Tail watched in shock as Natsu was smacked around like a ragdoll in the air. The shockwaves were becoming stronger and stronger with each second and even Natsu's uncontrollable tossed speed was becoming hard to keep up to.**

 **"What's going on?" Lucy asked with her body shaking, "I can't...see anything at all."**

 **"Too fast..." Laxus muttered with his eyes wide in shock, "This is way too fast!" and then, Natsu was smacked down to the ground before being forced into the air once again. This time, Naruto appeared above him, fully revealed himself to be the one who attacked all this time.**

"You got to give the boy some credit though. He's taking a beating and keeps on getting up. I commend him." Hiruzen smiled, nodding in approval for Natsu's courage in trying his hardest to match Naruto.

"Reminds you of someone, old man?" Tsunade asked, smiling, though it came of more as a statement.

 **"That is not human speed!" Jet, the one who was already used to extreme speed because of his magic muttered in shock with sweat pouring down his forehead.**

"No shit!"

 **"I will take all of your money."**

"I agree!" Tsunade supported completely with a thumps up.

 **That was the only thing Natsu could hear before blackness took over him as Naruto sent a hard punch into Natsu's stomach, smashing him down to the ground with so much force that it created shockwave strong enough to knock everyone back.**

 **Naruto then returned to the ground gratefully and picked up his book without any more words.**

"You corrupted him, Kakashi…" Minato stated, nervously.

 **"Winner...Naruto..." Makarov stated quietly.**

 **"I won't cook the cats," Naruto said and reached for the wallets, he then opened each of them before pulling the stacks of money out of them before throwing the wallets back to their owners, "But I think I will take these." He walked to Mira and picked out a few thousand jewels, "This is for my meals for the next few days and some tips for you." Mira could only accept with her head nodding slowly. Naruto then walked into the Guild and close the door behind him.**

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried that he had lost all respect, but he is still well mannered." Kushina sighed in relief, before deadpanning, "Well, to some extent."

 **What kind of power was that?**

 **A few hours later**

 **"Man! This suck!" Natsu Dragneel muttered with bandages wrapped around him from head to toe. Naruto clearly didn't go easy on him that day and now he was left with a lot of injuries as well as broken bones and bruises all on his body even after most of them were healed by Wendy, unable to do anything other than cross his arms on his chest and huffed all day.**

"Damn, Naruto did a number on him…" Ino uttered, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Well, he asked for it." Mei smiled, looking at members of Fairy Tail interacting around Natsu with a smile.

 **"SHUT UP!" Lucy cried out with her finger pointing at Natsu "This is what you get for making our money got taken away pointlessly like that." Gray, Erza, and Wendy flinched at the mention of their money.**

"She does have point though." Sakura sighed, "I would be mad as well if someone lost a stupid bet that cost me my wallet."

"I know how you feel, Lucy-san, I know how you feel…" Tsunade said.

 **"Hey, isn't Naruto the one who stole it?"**

 **"Then don't go around challenge him again!" Then she cried "How am I suppose to pay my rent this month?" she then walked over to Naruto, who was at his usual spot and read a copy of the Sorcerer Magazine while enjoying cookies and tea served by Mira "Um, Naruto..."**

"Com'n Naru, cut her some slack just this once." Kushina said, frowning slightly.

 **"Yes?" He asked, not taking his way from his book.**

"How rude, brat!" Jiraiya grumbled, oh how lucky it would be to be in Naruto's position, having a hot blonde chick about to plead with sexiness.

Sexiness? Apparently Jiraiya didn't know that wasn't Lucy's forte.

 **"C-Can you...g-give me my money back?" She stuttered nervously "I worked very hard to earn them so I can pay my rent this month." She put both of her hands together "Please." she said hopefully.**

 **"No can't do," Naruto said shortly, shattered all of Lucy's hope "If I remember correctly, none of you tried to stop Natsu from continuing to his challenge after I told him about the money I would take if I win...apparently you all agreed to it."**

"Naruto states a valid point, in that case…" Tobirama began, firmly with his hands crossed, "It is only right that the deal should be closed."

"Tobirama, stop concluding stuff so dramatically." Hashirama sighed in exasperation.

"I guess it can't be helped!" Kushina stated; her son just had to say the right thing. Well, guess he got that from her, dattebane!

 **"B-But..." Naruto then closed the magazine and put it down on the table before turning his head to look at Lucy "W-what?" She was a little taken apart by the way Naruto was looking at her.**

Jiraiya could only giggle perversely, resulting in Tsunade slapping the back of head.

 **"I don't know why a girl like you has to worry so much about money?" Naruto asked, "Ever since I came here, I had heard a total of fifty-two times you whined about rent and money and that was in this building alone."**

 **"Wait, you counted?" Someone shouted, overhearing Naruto and Lucy's conversation.**

Once again, their cheeks puffed with redness at trying to hold their laughter at the moment.

"I just fucking love the Gaki's comebacks!" Anko stated, wiping a joyful tear away from her eye.

"And Fairy Tail's side comments are just gold!" Kushina laughed.

 **"Hard to not notice if she kept doing that from time to time." Lucy blushed in embarrassment. Naruto then turned back to Lucy "My point is, you can become a model or something like that with this kind of body. Have you ever tried modeling before?" Naruto asked, taking a bite of his snack.**

"Naru! Naru!" Jiraiya cheered, "That was definitely the right line, and all those lessons came in handy in the end!"

"Can it, pervert!" Tsunade growled with razor teeth.

 **"Yeah, but..."**

 **"Let's me guess, you were modeling and those guys came and ruined it." Naruto pointed his finger to Natsu and Gray.**

 _SMACK!_

Multiple face palms resounded, as everybody deadpanned.

"I should have known…" Kakashi sweat dropped.

 **"No...I mean, yeah they did something like that but my dream is becoming a writer, not a model so..." Lucy chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head.**

"Ohhh!" Jiraiya gasped, a fascinated expression on his face.

 **"A writer eh?" Naruto let out a soft smile before saying, "Any book yet?" he asked.**

 **"Yes...but, you know..." Naruto brought out his hand to stop her from saying anything more, already understood from the way she was acting that Lucy's books couldn't sell very well before pulling a small scroll out of the pouch behind him, "What is that?" Naruto inscrolled his scroll, showing multi-complex characters inside before pressing his hand on the largest symbol. Lucy gasped when she saw a book appeared out of it "Here, I will let you borrow this." Naruto gave it to Lucy.**

"So he finally embraced fuinjutsu, huh?" Minato smiled, while Kushina grinned proudly.

"Well I taught him the basics. Guess with being immortal he had enough time to take it further." Jiraiya said.

 **"Um...what is this book?" Lucy asked in amazement "The Tale of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi?" she turned around and searched for the author's name "Jiraiya the toad sage?"**

Everybody turned to Jiraiya, whose jaw impacted with the ground in shock.

"I guess you we forgot to tell you, that your book was the main factor in giving him the will and power to defeat pain, and end the fourth grade ninja war. He holds it very close to his heart, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi stated, his eyes shaped in an upside down U.

"Wow, he kept it safe all this time." Minato uttered, eyes wide.

 **"Muwahaha, who in their right mind would name a book with that lame name!?" Natsu and his cat roared out in laughter. However they immediately stopped and their face became as pale as a ghost when two kunai was thrown toward them and impaled onto the wooden wall, only a millimeter from their face.**

"HEY!" Jiraiya pouted, before sitting down with his hands crossed and head to one side, "I have been told many times it wasn't sexual appealing, but that was just rude."

"Well, those kunai's missed to rape them, so Naruto's fighting in your honor." Kiba stated, smirking at the pale Natsu who is about to drop his shit.

 **"That book is as important to me as this necklace," Naruto said, pointing at the necklace he wore on his neck, "My godfather is the writer. It's not the best-seller ever…but to me; it is the best kind of book." Naruto said with a smile, as Lucy opened the book and took a glance.**

 **"This is..." she muttered.**

 **"Yes, I was named after the main character in that book." Naruto nodded his head "It was sold poorly, nobody bought it." Naruto turned back to eat his snack "I hope it will give you some inspirations, to never give up as a writer and for your future books as well." Lucy then hugged it tightly to her chest before bowing.**

 **"Thank you!" She stood up with a bright smile.**

"AWWW!" All the women coed with glossed eyes.

"That interaction between those two was even cuter than Naruto and Mira's!" Ino sang, her hands clasped together, with a smile on her face.

 **Naruto then reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a stack of money, before giving it to Lucy.**

"He's actually giving it back!" Tsunade yelled.

 **"Here, I won't return the money to you, but I will give you this to have a copy of each and every single one of your novels." Lucy gasped in shock.**

 **"I will send them to you immediately!" Lucy rapidly bowed her head before running out of the Guilds as fast as she could, heading to her home to grab the books Naruto bought while crying out in happiness.**

"Such a cute and beautiful scene!" Mei smiled warmly, "looks like Naruto is still the same old boy that warmed our hearts."

"Five bucks this will lead to something even more in the future." Jiraiya whispered to Minato, Sarutobi and Kakashi.

"With the amount of attention he is grabbing, I'd rather not take my chances and say no…" Minato said nervously, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Kya, Naru will get so many girlfriends!" Kushina squealed in excitement.

 **"What's wrong with her?" Natsu grumbled.**

 **Naruto looked up and saw Mirajane smiling at him softly.**

 **"What?"**

 **"You do care about everyone, don't you?" Mira asked softly and put another cup of tea down to the table in front of Naruto, "Here, this is for me this time."**

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Mirajane might just be right on that one; even they could clearly see it during that interaction with Lucy.

 **"Thanks." Naruto nodded his head.**

 **"By the way, Naruto, interesting magic you possess there." Makarov spoke up, while looking at the scroll on Naruto's table, "I didn't recall its name, though."**

 **"Fuinjutsu. The sealing art of Shinobi." Naruto said and folded his scroll back and put it into his pocket.**

 **"Wait, you mean like a Ninja?" Natsu asked excitedly, holding the Kunai in his hands "And isn't this Ninja's weapons too? You're a ninja?!"**

"Hah, the brat catches on quick!" Onoki said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone, but it was mostly amusement.

 **"What an annoying brat!" Naruto said and pushed him away, "Anyway old man, are there any new mission I can do?" Naruto asked, "I'm saving money to buy a house."**

 **"You really need to save money with that thing on your neck?" Gray asked, pointing at Naruto.**

"Not unless he pulls a Tsunade again, then that would be a perfect plan." Jiraiya voiced out, with arms crossed, which made the fifth Hokage pout, and eyebrow twitching.

 **"Other than putting it to gambling, I have no reason to sell it." Naruto shook his head.**

 **"I got one here, but it is only a C-class mission." Makarov said and brought out a mission request from his pocket "Something about a blue gemstone fell into the ocean and they couldn't find it."**

 **"I will do it." Naruto stood up and got the paper request from the master "Tell Lucy to put my books on the table, I will get them later" and with that, he left the Guild.**

"There's a line break here guys." Iruka said, which made them take a few seconds to stretch and break some knuckle. He then continued reading.

 **"You lost it here?" Naruto asked, standing on the deck of the fancy pleasure boat that was taking him to the middle of nowhere, in his opinion of course. The man who requested this mission was rather rich and was a famous director of the Sorcerer Magazine, who was doing his business using his own pleasure boat. The gemstone Naruto was looking for was a gift for his wife, but he accidentally dropped it during a photo shoot yesterday with the magazine's model and the gem rolled on the deck before falling into the sea below.**

"Aw, I feel bad for him. He must have worked hard to buy his wife such a gift." Kushina said sadly.

"Nah, Naruto will handle this just fine, Kushi-Chan." Minato reassured, smiling, with the rest of them nodding in agreement in the room.

 **"Yes, right at this spot." The man nodded his head, "Young man, wait!" Without listening to the man who requested the mission, Naruto jumped over the cliff and down to the sea below, "Do all Fairy Tail's mages this reckless?" his asked while chuckling nervously before turning to the coxswain "Oi, stop the boat will you." He said loudly.**

 **"I found it!" His head snapped to the side and saw Naruto popped his head up from the water surface holding a blue gemstone in his hand "Is this the right thing?" he asked loudly.**

"See, but man, three minutes!"

 **"That was fast..." The photographer said in amazement before reaching out for a float with a string attracted to it "Here..." He turned around and about to throw the float to Naruto when suddenly the blond launched himself out of the water several feet into the air before landing gracefully down to the spot he was at a few second ago, without making a sound, "Now I know why Jasonis so excited when it comes to you guys." He said slowly.**

 **"Here, your gemstone." Naruto gave it to the man.**

 **"Thank you, do you need dry..." But he stopped when he realized that Naruto was completely dry "I guess you don't need dry clothes, do yah?"**

"Is Naruto becoming a gag character!?"

"Sigh, just shut up Kiba."

 **"Yep, a glass of something other than sea water would be nice." Naruto said with a smile "And of course, my reward should be nice."**

 **"I will get you something to drink and your reward, please wait here and enjoy the view." The man said before he hurriedly returned to the cabin, heading to his room to get what Naruto was asking for.**

 **Naruto sighed as he stared at the cloud lazily floating in the sky above him.**

 **His life sure suck.**

"Being an immortal, I could only imagine." Hashirama stated, a thoughtful expression on his face.

 **That was the only thing that was residing inside of his head. Doing missions like this clearly reminded him of the old days, with his team and everyone, brought back a lot of memories but at the same time made Naruto wanted to quit this as soon as possible and spend his life alone again on Tenrou Island, again. He didn't know what Mavis was thinking in that little head yet extremely smart of her, being one of the only persons that took a part in his life Naruto couldn't fully read or foresee her intentions, something that the both of them shared, but clearly she wanted him to stop being so miserable and pathetic by filling his too quiet life with her pride party.**

Everbody held a sad expression, as they heard Iruka shakily read out Naruto's thoughts and feelings.

"He must have just barely held his emotions with seeing everyone he knew die with time." Kushina sniffed, which made Minato wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"I think Mavis saw this quality in Naruto as well. She must have had some sort of clue that only a rowdy and loving family like Fairy Tail would change Naruto for the better." Tsunade said, smiling sadly.

 **A little more than a week and Naruto already had to beat up a brat just so he would stop bugging him. The only reason Naruto agreed to tag along with them was because Mavis said he might find something interesting from them.**

 **What a turn of life!**

 **At least, he got something to do now.**

' _He barely notices that he is changing his ways._ ' Everyone thought with smiles on their faces.

 **"It's time everyone." Naruto moved his head down a little and saw a slim young woman of average height with large blue eyes wearing a white bathrobe on her body, curly long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reached down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head above her right ear stepped onto the deck with a group of men behind her, probably the Sorcerer Magazine's photography crew with the equipment they were carrying.**

 _Nosebleed!_

"Holy shit!" Jiraiya bellowed as blood burst forth from his nose. His eyes practically bulged out of it's sockets at seeing the blonde model's ass.

"Oh my, she's really beautiful." Mei uttered, wide eyed.

"So not fair, how can someone be so freaking gorgeous!" All the disadvantaged women yelled.

"And it just so happen that Naruto is there, that lucky bastard!" Kiba yelled, crying anime tears.

 **When they were a few meters away from Naruto, at the top of the deck a man then walked over and put a long chair there while the other setting up the light, mirror and everything Naruto could think about a professional photo shoot. When everything was setting, the young woman then undid the belt around her waist and removed her bathrobe from her body, showing that she was wearing a blue patterned bikini with white outlines and an absolutely perfect curvy body, something that could only belong to a professional super model, with large breasts and curves at all the right place.**

 **She then sat down on the chair and made a sexy pose, with a soft and seductive smile on her face.**

Kushina downright smacked her palm over Minato's eyes.

"Ow…" Minato uttered hopelessly.

Blood ran down Kakashi's and Sarutobi's nose, and surprisingly hashirama. For Jiraiya, it seemed that his birth arrived early.

 **"Yes yes, just like that Jenny-chan," The photographer said, giving her a thumb up.**

The younger generation cheeks bulged in an attempt to hold back their laughter at hearing Iruka-sensei said that.

 **"Such a splendid woman, isn't she!?" The director returned with Naruto's money and a glass of lemonade in his hand, "In case you're among the group that just returned, her name is Jenny Realight, our pride model, and the current Miss Fiore." Naruto nodded his head, "Here, I can't find any beer or wine on this ship so I hope you are in the mood for some lemonade."**

"Damn, miss Fiore, I can see why." Karui said, really impressed.

"It won't be as easy for you…"

"Shut up, Omoi!"

 **"Don't worry; this is fine, because I don't drink." Naruto took the glass of lemonade and took the straws into his mouth.**

 **"Hard to find a young man like you these days." The director chuckled before giving Naruto his reward "Here, the money I promised in the mission request." Naruto then took it and put into his pocket "How old are you young man, eighteen or twenty?"**

 **"I'm older than I look." Was Naruto's reply before pointing at Jenny, "Mirajane of my guild is a model too, right?"**

 **"Yep, she was one of the most popular models we ever had seven years ago before she disappeared along with a large part of Fairy Tail." Naruto nodded his head "If she was still here at that time, I bet that she would easily become Miss Fiore."**

"Wow, I knew Mira was a model, but that big of a reputation." Ino gasped, along with the rest of the women.

 **"Seems like it" Naruto nodded his head. He didn't say it out loud but Naruto admitted that Mirajane was very attractive and beautiful, maybe even more than Jenny Realight. Naruto then finished his glass of lemonade before giving it back to the director "Thanks for the drink, glad to do business with you." He turned around and was about to leave when suddenly, he saw a ship approached with a group of men standing on it. Base on their appearance Naruto would call that they weren't here for good intention, not to mention they also had a flag with a skull on it.**

"Trouble approaches, Naruto brought it again!" Sakura face palmed, while Kakashi sweat dropped. They didn't bother to worry, because they knew Naruto would handle this easily.

 **"Shit, it is the pirates!" He heard someone cried out in horror, everyone began to get panic.**

 **"W-Why are they here?" He saw Jenny ran to his left and looked at the approaching pirate with nervousness on her face, "Not good!"**

 **"You know these guys?" Naruto pointed his hand to the group of pirates.**

 **"Not really, but I heard about them." Jenny nodded her head before saying "They are very dangerous pirates, and most of them are Dark Mages on the wanted list." Naruto then turned her head to look at Naruto "Do you know how to fight, we have to protect everyone on this?" but her eyes widened when she saw Naruto smirked and put his hands together in front of him.**

"He's going to show off, isn't he…?" Minato sweat dropped.

"Well he has to impress the beautiful lady, Minato!" Kushina said, arms crossed.

"What Kushina said!" Jiraiya yelled from the other side with thumbs up.

 **"Look, boss, we hit the jackpot!" One of the pirates shouted and pointed his hand at Jenny.**

 **"Really? Of all the ship you guys could think about...it has to be this one?" Naruto smirked widened, as his hands formed various hand seals, so fast that Jenny couldn't see his hands move at all. He then stopped, with his index and little fingers were raised up, the middle and ring fingers are each folded on top of the hand opposite itself and interlocked with each another, and the thumbs were pressed together at their end segments "The irony of life...really."**

"Suiton!" All the shinobi who recognized the hand seals smiled.

 **"What are you talking about, now is not the time for..." But her eyes widened when she saw blue aura began to form around him before exploding in a powerful gust of wind, so powerful that if Jenny didn't have her grip on the cliff she would be blown away. The pirates were also a little taken apart by this.**

Everybody unknowingly leaned forward with excitement building up in them.

 **"Suiton..." The water around him began to rise up on itself around them "Suiryūdan no Jutsu" Jenny, along with everyone else who was looking at the water all gasped in shock when they saw it formed into the shapes of a massive amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon. It was so big that the head alone could completely oversize the entire pleasure boat.**

"Wow, it's even bigger than the ones Yagura could form, such mastery!" Mei gasped, excitingly.

Kushina smiled, "He is am Uzumaki after all. Suiton should be a breeze for him."

 **"B-boss..." one of the pirates said in terror.**

 **"W-what the hell is that?!" they screamed out in horror as the dragon then crashed down on their boat, completely destroyed it and washed all of the pirates away, tossing them into the sea much to the photography crew and Jenny's amazement. The pirates all screamed out in terror and swam away as fast as they could as the dragon still existed and continued to chase after them.**

 **"A-amazing..." Jenny gasped in shock. She had heard from her friends at Blue Pegasus that despite their current status, all of Fairy Tail's mages were incredibly strong but this was the first time she had seen one in action like this and it shocked her to the core.**

 **"Not as big as it used to be but...oh well." Naruto shrugged his shoulders before looking at Jenny, seeing the blue stamp on her arm "Blue Pegasus?"**

"Wait, she's a mage!? Well, guess she's not really the damsel in distress type of girl then. I like it!" A nodded in approval.

 **"Yes, you're a mage of Fairy Tail right?" Jenny nodded her head, looking at the symbol of Fairy Tail on the armband he wore on the right sleeve of his shirt.**

 **"Kind of" Naruto shrugged, which confused Jenny but he offered the model his hand nonetheless "Naruto Uzumaki, glad that I can protect Fiore's number one flower from bad guys."**

 **Jenny let out a soft giggle at that before taking his hand in hers and shook it.**

 **Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly.**

"Naru, smooth bro!" Kiba cheered, high fiving Jiraiya, who grinned proudly from ear to ear.

"Well, he certainly isn't shy like you were, Minato-Kun." Kushina giggled.

Minato turned to Sarutobi and whispered, "Does she remember she used terrorize everyone, including me…?"

"Don't even start, my boy, she'll finish you." The third Hokage sweat dropped.

 **What he just did brought back a feeling that Naruto already forgot a long time ago.**

 **Maybe Mavis was right about all this.**

"Okay, so that wraps up this chapter, who would like to read next?" Iruka asked, smiling.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. This is my own reading version of Fairy's Guardian. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **"Naruto" Normal Speech.**

 **'Naruto' Normal Thought.**

 **"Rasengan" Jutsu/Power/Technique.**

 **"Kurama" Demonic/Dragon Speeches.**

 **'Kurama' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.**

 **Reading: Fairy's Guardian**

 **Chapter 6**

"Okay, so that wraps up this chapter, who would like to read next?" Iruka asked, smiling.

"I will, Iruka-sensei." Sakura raised her hand and accepted the book from her teacher before she opened the book and flipped through the pages. After finding where Iruka had left off, Sakura opened the sixth chapter and read it aloud for everyone to hear " **Chapter 6…** "

 **"You healed fast kid," Naruto said lazily and elbowed Natsu right in the face without turning back,-**

"Hold on a second." Kiba interrupted loudly in surprise "That guy has already gotten back to his feet?"

"Maybe it's a dragon slayer's thing." Minato concluded, shrugging his shoulders "Or maybe it's Wendy. She is a healer, remember?" the Shinobi and Kunoichi nodded their heads in understanding. It was stated in the second chapter that Wendy Marvel was a healer, who was running back and forth to heal everyone.

"I wonder what kind of dragon slayer she is." Tsunade said, crossing her arms under her large bust "I mean… Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, which means Wendy has her own element as a dragon slayer, and I doubt it is fire like Natsu."

"Probably something peaceful and gentle, since fire isn't the gentlest way to heal." Fire could be used to close wounds, but it was very painful, literally for everyone.

After that, Sakura continued reading. She decided to read from the start, since Kiba had interrupted her on mid sentence.

 **-so hard that the whole guild cringe as they could feel the force of Naruto's hard, yet still lazy attack "but you're not monkey guys who become stronger every time they were beaten and healed back to full strength, so literally, you still can't beat me." Naruto finished with Natsu crashed into the wall.**

"What's he talking about?" the fourth Raikage asked loudly while raising an eyebrow. "Monkey guys who become stronger every time they were beaten and healed back to full strength? There's going to be men like that appear in the future?" Everyone could only shrug, as they didn't know how to reply to that question.

"We might find out soon if we keep reading." The Sandaime Hokage could only say.

Little did they know that they would never find out the truth about Naruto's words.

 **"What kind of strength is that?" Everyone cried out as the entire wall collapsed around Natsu. Even though it was just a wooden wall, doing something like that with just a simple elbow wasn't something they could consider normal or human.**

"I wouldn't feel surprised if his strength has grown tremendously over the years." Tsunade stated "Not to mention that since he has mastered his chakra control, I'm thinking about teaching him how to use chakra to enhance his physical strength."

"Wait, Naruto has mastered his chakra control?" Kushina asked in surprise. Beside her, Minato couldn't contain his surprise either.

"That's right." Konohamaru nodded his head "He has mastered his chakra control to the point he can create a Rasenshuriken with only one hand only." his friends all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wow… I mean… that's so amazing." Kushina smiled. Though, she felt a little sad that she couldn't be the person who taught him how to do it. Having spending nearly her entire childhood trying to improve her chakra control, she understood better than anyone how hard it was to control, and master it.

 **"You can control sand and fire. You're also very fast..." Natsu busted out of broken wall and leapt at Naruto again "Now you're insanely strong as well. All of them make me all fired up!" Natsu cried and engulfed his fist in dragon's fire.**

"I guess when he said this guy would just come back and ask for more, he really meant it." Ino groaned while shaking her head, while the people around her could only laugh or chuckle.

 **"Natsu, that's enough." Erza was about to interfere, not because he was worrying for Natsu or even Naruto, but she afraid that Naruto's beating would be too much for this small building to handle.**

"How nice of her to think that!" Tenten deadpanned.

"She's being responsible. After all, she has the right to worry." The Godaime Hokage chuckled "That building is everything they have left. Naruto brings it down by beating Natsu around like that is not going help her, or any member of the guild."

"That place looks like it's about to collapse in any second, if you ask me." Jiraiya nodded her head, in agreement with his teammate.

 **"By the way, do you know that I can also do this?" Naruto took the straws from his glass and put into his mouth before blowing a bubble from the tip.**

"Shabondama no Ninjutsu (Soap bubble ninjutsu)" Those who recognized the techniques said at once. When the others could only look at them in confusion, Sakura lowered the book and decided to be the one to explain "It was the trademark technique of Utakata-san. He's the Jinchuriki of Saiken, the Rokubi (six-tails)"

"It's a water release ninjutsu." Tobirama commented with a nod of his head. The last chapter had clearly shown that Naruto could use Suiton Ninjutsu with great power, showing his great affinity for his mother's side of chakra "But still, I wouldn't feel surprised that not just Shukaku and Matatabi, but he has also mastered Saiken's ability as well?"

 **Everyone gasped when the bubble got a whole lot bigger yet it still didn't explode in just a second and flew away from Naruto's straws and took Natsu into it.**

"Oh, that's not going to end well for Natsu." Kiba snickered while imagining the destruction a bubble that size could possibly cause.

"Erza's going to get really angry, isn't she?" The Kunoichi could only nod their heads as Ino's obvious question.

 **"Oi, what the hell is this!?" Natsu cried out as he was taken into the air. Natsu tried to destroy the bubble by punching it rapidly with his flaming fist but much to his shock, it proved to be impossibly more durable than normal bubble "That's it..." He took a deep breath and his cheeks started to swell up "Karyuu no..."**

"If I were him, I would take a second though before doing something like that." Kushina giggled, then her eyes widened slightly when she saw the smirk on Sakura's face.

 **"If I were you I would take a second thought before doing something like that."**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the similarities between mother and daughter. The female Uzumaki, meanwhile couldn't stop herself from blushing, but still, she was smiling.

 **"HOKO!" but as soon as Natsu used his signature breathe attack, the bubble exploded "WAH!" Natsu cried out as he was once again tossed away. The explosion was powerful enough to shake the entire building as well as knock who was standing down to the ground.**

"Oh!" Kiba clapped his hands while everyone around him was laughing at the mess their hero had caused "Neat, but I have to admit… it's nasty. Hate to be in his place." He said and his dog, Akamaru barked in agreement.

 **"Naruto!" Erza cried out while pointing his finger at Naruto "Can you stop using destructive spells like that? You're destroying the guild!" and he said he would never do it Fairy Tail's style**

"Well, literally, he's not using spell so she isn't telling him to stop doing that..." Minato pointed out "Also, I think I have finally known what Fairy Tail's style is. It probably involves a lot of destruction."

"Hard to think of anything else but that…" Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement.

 **"What spell?" Naruto asked lazily and blew more, much smaller bubbles before using the straws to bust them normally "I simply blow bubbles. Is there anything wrong with..." Naruto then glanced down when he heard giggling sounds belonged to a young girl with black hair tied into a braid and a small, orange cowboy hat on her head. She was reaching for the bubbles flying around Naruto with her arms raised above her head, a large and cute smile on her face.**

"Aw~" The women, even some of the softer men, cooed at the cuteness of the young girl "How cute!"

"Such a cute girl. Whose child is she… I wonder?" Kushina asked while smiling.

"Judging from her appearance, she's probably around six or seven year old, so she's probably the daughter of one of the members that were left behind." Minato answered that question.

 **But the smile soon disappeared when all of the bubbles busted away.**

"Please don't ignore her." Kushina put her hands together, praying that her son was still, from the inside, the very same boy her husband and everyone had told her about "Blow more bubbles for her, Naruto!"

 **Naruto looked at her for a second before putting the straws into his mouth again and blew out more bubbles.**

"That my boy." Kushina smiled broadly while shaking her hands in excitement.

"Clearly, he's not as cold as he seems to be." Hashirama smiled while nodding his head "But I have to wonder… is it because deep inside, he's still the same boy we know, or is it because of Fairy Tail's influence." Kushina was about to say, but the second Hokage beat her to it.

"Maybe both." His brother stated calmly while shaking his head "What he felt and how he turned out after thousands of years could not be changed with just a few days with Fairy Tail, as noisy and special as they can be, it's just not possible." Hearing that, Kushina's smile dropped. In the end, she could only hope for the better later on.

 **Asuka laughed happily as the soap bubbles surrounded her and used both of her hands to bust them.**

 **"Asuka right?" Naruto asked and the little girl nodded her head rapidly. Naruto then brought his hand out and from his palm, a white flower rose from it before blooming.**

Instantly after hearing that, the entire stadium fell into dead silence. Even Sakura was too shock to say a word and could only look at the book in her hands with her eyes wide.

"E-excuse me… but isn't that…"

"Mokuton (Wood Release)." Hashirama confirmed after he had managed to pick his jaw from the ground in surprise.

"Is that even possible, him having the same kekkei genkai as Shodaime Hokage-sama?" Onoki asked in surprise "I know that the Senju and Uzumaki are distant relatives, but…"

"Maybe." Tsunade put a hand under her chin and made a thoughtful expression "Naruto lost his right hand in his battle with Sasuke, so a few weeks after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, I used grandfather's cells to make a new arm for him." She then looked up "We have already seen what Madara was capable of with my grandfather's cell in his body, so maybe Naruto has learnt how to utilize the power of Hashirama-ji chan's cells in his body to use Mokuton…"

"But still, it was after those cells had been augmented further by Kabuto." Shikaku said seriously "I don't think it's that simple."

"Don't forget to see that Naruto was able to create a flower without any hand seal." Yamato pointed out. Being another user of wood release, he understood it better than anyone

"Yeah," the Shodaime Hokage nodded his head "I have to mix earth-based chakra in one hand and water-based chakra in the other to create wood. Using it just like how he uses his Rasengan is definitely not normal."

"Whatever it is…" the white haired Senju spoke up his opinion "it must have something to do with him being an immortal. So far, he has shown the ability to use other chakra affinities, meaning that he can use all five basic nature transformations, as well as Yin-Yang releases. He has also shown immense masteries over the Tailed Beasts' abilities, using Wood Release, a kekkei genkai unique to my brother, like a back of his hand." he then crossed his arms together on his chest before saying "We only know one other person with all those abilities, as well as immortality, and it's…"

"Kaguya Otsutsuki." Sasuke finished with a nod of his head "The mother of Rikudo Sennin." He added for those who didn't know about the woman who ate the God Tree's fruit and became a primordial god.

"Please don't tell me it has something to do with her and the Juubi as well." Kushina stated worriedly. She had heard about Kaguya from her husband, and she's probably not the friendliest woman in the world, especially not to her son.

"We can only continue reading and see where it's going to lead us to." Being Naruto's father, Minato too, concerned for his son, but he knew the book was the only way for them to find out the real answer "Sakura, please continue." The pink haired Kunoichi nodded her head before going back to the book.

 **Naruto then picked it out of his palm and gave it to Asuka, who smiled widely and took it.**

 **"Thank you!" The girl cried out and ran back to her parent to show her parent the flower.**

"So her parents are indeed members of Fairy Tail." Tsunade stated, changing the current topic and making the atmosphere less tense "Must be nice to be born in a place like that."

"I agree." Kushina smiled "She's going to become a fine young woman one day."

 **"And he said he didn't care much about us," Mirajane commented with a soft smile.**

"Ah~, Mirajane…we don't have enough of that hottie with huge knockers and fine ass in the last chapter, do we?" Jiraiya smiled lecherously at the mention of the most beautiful girl of Fairy Tail as well as its drawing card.

"And he completely ignores her nice comment about my son, does he?" Kushina muttered while cracking her fingers dangerously. Meanwhile, Tsunade could only put a hand on the red head's shoulder to stop her from punching him the face.

 **"The First accepted him into our Guild for a reason, you know." Erza nodded her head, also smiling "Oh, thank you, Mira." Erza's face immediately lifted up with a thousand watt smile as Mira put a slice of strawberry cheesecake down to the table-**

"Strawberry cheesecake?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Must be her favorite food." Choji nodded while munching on his snacks.

"And by the sound of it, she might have a strange obsession for cheesecake like Naruto for ramen." Finished Shikamaru with a loud yawn.

 **-"And I heard from the master that she was very wise."**

 **"She sure is..."**

 **Mira nodded her head before walking away just as the Guild master stepped into the Guild while carrying a stack of papers in his hands.**

"Ah, paperwork." Hashirama stated nervously "The curse of all leaders."

"It's actually not that bad if you use shadow clone to do it for you." Minato chuckled.

 **"Oh, welcome back master," Mira said brightly to the old master before coming over to help him carry the documents "How was the meeting with the Council?"**

"Council?"

"Must be the ruling body, or government of some sort of the future world." The Second Hokage nodded.

"Let's just hope that they know what they are doing."

 **"Stressful, at least they didn't have many things to breath down my neck other than a couple of houses Team Natsu destroyed on their missions."**

"Yep, definitely destruction." Minato chuckled when his theory about Fairy Tail's way was confirmed.

 **Makarov said and jumped on the bar stand, letting Mira put the stack of documents down beside him "By the way Naruto, nice job on your latest mission. The Director of Sorcerer Magazine promised to have good words about us on the upcoming volume for saving them from the pirates with...a giant water dragon."**

"Well, that's the right thing to do then."

 **"Just doing my job," Naruto said simply.**

"That… is close enough, I guess." The Fourth Hokage smiled while shaking his head.

 **"Wait a minute..." Natsu cried out while pointing his hand at Naruto "He can control sand, fire, blow explosive bubbles, create flowers with his hand and now you can control the water too?" He asked in shock "Just how many magic do you have?" Naruto only shrugged "Hey, tell us and don't keep it for yourself like that, right Happy?"**

"Yeah, while it's not magic we too, would like to know that." Kiba exclaimed.

"I wouldn't feel surprised if he had mastered every single Ninjutsu, as well as all ninja techniques." Tobirama said "He is going to have all the time in the world to do that, after all."

 **"Aye!" The cat agreed with his friend with his trademark catchphrase.**

 **"Wait...create flower?" Makarov asked in shock "Does this mean that you can create and manipulating plants or maybe nature too?"**

"From the sound of that, I believe there is a magic allow the user to manipulate nature, and plants to be specific."

"Probably." Shikaku nodded his head in agreement with his son's conclusion "In the last chapter, there's a guy who commented about Naruto's sand controlling ability, which so far, is unique to Shukaku and his Jinchuriki. It's magic that we're talking about."

 **"Yep," Naruto nodded his head.**

 **"What about it Oji-chan?" Natsu asked excitedly.**

 **"That magic is the same magic as Warrod Sequen's magic, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, the fourth strongest Wizard Saint"-**

"Damn, that sounds really amazing." Kiba exclaimed in amazement "Four gods of Ishgar? The fourth strongest Wizard Saint? So they rank wizards by their power-level in the future?"

"Wizard Saint must be the title given to the strongest of mage." Minato nodded "If this Warrod Sequen, whose magic is similar to Hashirama-sama's Wood Release, it's hard to believe just how powerful is the strongest three, the ones above him are."

"Think Naruto can take on them?"

"We will have to wait and see."

 **Everyone became dead silent by Makarov's announcement before turning their head to look at Naruto in shock "He is also the..."**

 **"One of the four founders of Fairy Tail alongside with Mavis." Naruto continued Makarov's words, and the Guild master couldn't help but nod his head "She told me about him."**

"Damn, seriously?" no one could find a response to Kiba's exclamation.

"If one of the founders is the fourth strongest wizard in the world, I wonder just how powerful Mavis was." Tsunade spoke up "I mean, even after her death, her spiritual form remain in the living world. It must have something to do with magic, but maybe she's just that powerful."

"Not to mention that she can use, and possibly the creator of the Three Great Fairy Magic. One of them turned out to be a magical barrier that covers bond and faith into magic power and create a shield powerful enough to protect everyone from time itself." Shizune added in "That alone spoke volume of her powerful she could be when she was still alive. Just imagine how powerful the other two spells is."

"Let's continue, shall we?" Hiruzen smiled and gestured Sakura to continue.

 **But everyone clearly didn't pay much attention about that, they were still trying to absorb the information about ONE of Naruto's magic was the same with the fourth strongest Wizard Saint's spell.**

 **"This guy is a powerhouse or something." Gray muttered with sweat** **pouring** **down his forehead "By the way, is it possible to learn that many magic like that?"**

"From the sound of that, it seems a wizard cannot use more than one or two type of magic." Said Kankuro and his sister nodded her head in agreement.

"Or maybe they can, but don't have to." Gaara stated calmly, disagreeing with his siblings.

"Knowing more than one type of power might give you an advantage in battle." Gai pointed out "In the worse situation, you could get easily beaten by an opponent that just happen to have a power that is your weakness, right?"

"Speaking about that, I wouldn't feel surprised if Natsu, a Fire Dragon Slayer, got beaten by an opponent with Water Dragon Slayer magic."

"Possible…" Shikamaru nodded his head at his friend's statement "but don't forget that we all have seen fire so strong it took numerous water-release users to repel together." The Shinobi alliance all shuddered at the thought of Uchiha Madara, the man whose powers put them through so much trouble in the Fourth Shinobi War.

 **"Don't know, never try." Naruto shrugged. To him, it wasn't the truth but it was never a lie either.**

"So true." Minato chuckled at his son's obvious statement.

 **The others mages of Fairy Tail gulped nervously. That question just now puts a big question mark into their head about Naruto's power.**

"It would be a whole lot easier if they just stop questioning and accept that."

 **"Anyway, we also have a lot of things to worry about," Makarov took out from his pocket a small letter "It seems Gildart refused my offer of becoming the fifth Guild master and already went on a mission." He then took a cup of beer given by Mira and released a long sigh "I'm too old for this job and seriously need to retire."**

"Seriously… just how old is he?" Many Shinobi asked that question.

"Probably older than I was when I passed the hat to Minato." Hiruzen sighed and looked at the man in question, who was sitting by his wife's side hugging her shoulders while listening to the story of their son. It was just so sad that the Minato was the one who passed away first.

"Probably." Minato chuckled "But I bet that being the master of a guild like Fairy Tail, must have been very stressful for him... fun, but definitely stressful."

 **"You're only old when you thought you are, old man." Naruto spoke up "I won't call someone who could turn into a giant and almost stopped Acnologia old."**

"That's so nice of him." Kushina said with a small smile, but then a frown made it to her face "But… don't tell me that he speaks it from experience."

"Probably." Tsunade shrugged "He's old, after all. You're only old when you think you're old." She repeated her godson's statement with a smug smile on her face.

"Easy for you to say that." Jiraiya stated with a deadpanned expression, though, his eyes were glued to her giant breasts, as always.

 **He then put the book, one of the books Lucy sold to him into the bag he bought a few days ago and stood up from his seat "Anyway, I'm heading out." He walked to the mission board and randomly took a mission request from it without looking. He then headed to the door and left the Guild without another word.**

 **"If I didn't know any better, I would say that he said those words from experience" Makarov commented "How old is he anyway? Twenty?" Mira only shrugged, as never thought about asking Naruto that question before.**

 **"Yosh, I need to train to fight him again!" Natsu punched his palm with a confident grin on his face. He was sure that next time they fought he would be able to at least land a blow on Naruto. "What's wrong Wendy?" Natsu asked when he realized that the sky dragon slayer was tugging his sleeve, trying to get his attention.**

"Sky Dragon Slayer?" Ino gasped in awe and amazement "That sounds so amazing."

"Her element must be related to the sky to have such name… like air or wind." Tsunade nodded her head.

 **"Natsu-san, can you...and everyone," She turned to look at the rest of the team with nervousness "follow me to this place, please"**

"There is a line break right here." Sakura informed before continuing.

 **"Can this day get any more exciting?" Naruto asked sarcastically, holding a long mop in his hands and using it to clean the stone floor of Mercurius Castle. While he didn't expect to have a mission at the palace of the royal family of Fiore, he already predicted the mission would be all about cleaning duty or something like that.**

"Hm… interesting, I suppose the old Daimyo system is no longer exist. It seems Fiore's current regime is a monarchy ruled by a King, who is the head of the government while the part of the government responsible for the supervision of the Magic guilds is the Council." Tobirama stated, crossing his arms.

 **This mission was supposed to be done by a whole team, but Naruto didn't read the mission request until he was at the station of Magnolia Town.**

"I don't think that should be a problem." Kiba smiled "That guy is one man army, right? He can summon hundreds of clone and have them done everything for him."

"Yes, but the memories of that many clones might be too much for anyone to handle." Kakashi pointed out, making the younger generations of Ninja to look at him in confusion "Everything a clone feel, everything they experience… will be transferred to the original the moment it's dispelled."

"Seriously?" Kiba exclaimed in surprise "How come I have never notice?" He asked himself.

"It's an extremely useful ninjutsu for information gathering, as well as training." The creator of Shadow Clone jutsu explained "However, not many Shinobi can use it for training, because you will have to split your chakra many times over to create clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly."

"There's a reason it's a forbidden technique." Hiruzen nodded his head before sighing longingly "And it just happened to be the first ninjutsu Naruto mastered."

"In such a short amount of time too." Iruka smiled fondly at the memories, causing many Shinobi to gasp in shock and awe.

 **But it wasn't something Naruto Uzumaki couldn't handle since he only had to clean the first and second floor of Mercurius Castle, not the whole castle itself. The man who in charge of the cleaning duty and also was the one who requested the mission said that last night there was a huge party at these two floors, but the other servants of Mercurius Castle had already had their hands filled with lot of other works so as usual, like before, they would require the assistance of mages, who could speed things up with their magic.**

 **Maybe they thought it like that, but in Naruto's opinion, if this mission fell into Natsu and his team's hand, he doubted the mess would be cleaned up after they finished their job.**

"It can't be that bad, isn't it?" Kushina questioned while smiling forcefully "Isn't Erza there to stop them?"

"I don't think that is the case." Tsunade shook her head "I mean… with the way they are, I won't feel surprised if she also destroy just as much as Natsu and the others, intentionally or intentionally."

"She told Naruto to stop destroying the guild, but she is the one who punched Natsu through a wall in the last chapter, remember?" Shizune also added, causing many ninja to chuckle.

 **Looking around to make sure that no one was around Naruto then willed the water at the lake nearby, gathering them into one tentacle of water before controlling it into the room he was cleaning through the open window, as carefully as he could Naruto then used the water tentacle to clean the room, leaving no piece of dirt or leftovers from the party last night back and speeded his duty up tenfold.**

"That is very dangerous." Ino said as she raised an eyebrow in surprise "What if someone suddenly walked in?"

"Don't jinx it Ino, it might actually happen."

 **However, when Naruto was about to will the tentacle to the doors, they suddenly opened and someone stepped in.**

 **"Kyah!"**

"See?" Choji smiled while the young Yamanaka had the urge to face palm "Told ya."

 **"Oops," Naruto said as the whole tentacle of water pulled that person along with it too. It was a beautiful young woman with green hair and green eyes, wearing a white colour dress and donned a fair amount of jewellery on her body.**

Jiraiya smiled lecherously when the young woman's image appeared. While Hisui E. Fiore wasn't as beautiful and attractive as the likes of Mirajane or Jenny, two most beautiful girls they have ever seen, Hisui was indeed on a whole league of her own.

 **"Hime-sama!"**

"Hime?" Ino asked in surprise "She must be the princess of Fiore then."

"I think Naruto screwed up, big time."

 **A rather tall man with dark skin, wearing a set of armors on his body ran in while crying out in horrification "You there, is it you who is doing this?" he asked while pointing at Naruto as the green hair girl was being swirled around inside the tentacle of water.**

 **"Well, sorry." Naruto instantly will the water down to the floor and released the green hair girl from it. The tentacle of water then got smaller and smaller before disappearing completely from existence. It didn't take long for him to realise that he just gave the princess of Fiore a memorable ride on water tentacle.**

"Ehehe… tentacle… you know what I am saying?" Jiraiya said while giggling perversely. While Tsunade could only shake her head in disappointment, hose who was matured enough to understand could only shudder at the thought "Bet that the boy is having the same thought in his head."

"I swear, Jiraiya-sama…" Kushina spoke up while glaring at the toad Sennin "If Naruto turn out to be anything like you, I swear I will make sure you are going to pay dearly for it." The white haired man could only laugh nervously. Kushina was called the **Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)** for a reason, after all

 **"Hime-sama!" The Knight cried out and immediately ran to her side, as the princess whole body was as wet as a drowned rat, coughing roughly as she had gulped down a fair amount of water "You fool, what the hell are you doing?" he screamed at Naruto.**

"Shouldn't she knock, or something?" Kiba asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Why should she nod?" Shino answered calmly "That castle is her house."

"Oh."

 **"Well, you guys..." he was about to ask why didn't they knock before coming in, but then realised that this was Hisui E. Fiore's house, she didn't need to have permission before coming into a room or something like that "You know what? Forget it." he then got down on one of his knees in front of Hisui and brought out his hand, willing the water away from her body and gathered it into a small orb "There you go." He said and Hisui was stunned when she realised that she was completely dry.**

 **"Now answer..." The knight grabbed Naruto's collar but the princess brought her hand up to stop him.**

 **"It's alright Arcadios-san" The princess shook her head before looking at Naruto "Half of this is our fault after all." She smiled.**

"Why you look at that." Mei nodded her head with a smile "She's a reasonable. It seems Fiore is in the hand of good people, doesn't it?"

"The future sure is bright, isn't it?"

"Yes… but it's too bright." Tobirama shook his head, completely disagreeing with his brother's statement.

"Aw c'mon Tobirama, don't ruin the mood, will you?" The first Hokage said while patting his brother's shoulder, causing the white haired man to scold slightly in annoyance.

"There is always a calm before the storm, brother." He shook his head.

 **"Well, at least you're reasonable." Naruto shrugged before standing up, offering his hand to her "Here, let me help you up." Hisui took his hand and let him pull her up to her feet.**

"Potential lover detected!" Jiraiya smirked, and everyone decided to ignore him.

 **"What is your name?" Hisui asked with a soft smile.**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself then continued before the princess could say anything "and before you ask, no I'm not a new servant of this castle, I'm here for a mission request."**

"He really doesn't have any manner and respect to the superior, does he?" Tsunade sighed longingly while crossing her arms on her chest "I guess it is something that will never change."

"Is it a good thing, or…" Kushina asked before trailing of, wasn't sure what to ask next.

 **"That means you're a mage? That explain why you can control the water." Hisui nodded her head "Which guild are you from?"**

 **"Fairy Tail." Naruto said shortly and grabbed the mop "Now if you excuse me, I would rather finish this place." And he walked away without any other words.**

"Don't get me started, Kushina, it's perfectly normal for him." Tsunade pointed out when Kushina turned to look at her "It's something he has from you. You also didn't show much respect to the others whenever you're talking to them, did you."

"Uh… y-yeah, I guess." Kushina blushed and replied with a nervous smile.

"But still…" Sasuke decided to speak up "It looks like he's outright ignoring them than showing disrespectfulness."

 **"How disrespectful!" Arcadios scolded as he glared at Naruto's back, realizing that during their short conversation Naruto didn't address Hisui with the respectful suffix she deserved, not even once. He also didn't apologize for what he did to the princess and casually walked away like nothing happened.**

 **"Don't worry Arcadios-san," Hisui let out a soft giggle, with her hand covering her lips "I heard from father that mages of Fairy Tail were once all amazing seven years ago. But after the disappearance of more than half of their guilds, everything went downhill for them" She then released a soft smile "I'm glad that they found their spirit back, Fiore really need mages like him, especially at this timing."**

 **"Are you sure your plan will work, Hisui-sama?" Arcadios asked.**

 **"I'm sure." The princess of Fiore nodded her head "It's time for us to destroy the Dark Mage Zeref once and for all, by activating the Eclipse Gate at the end of this year Grand Magic Game." She then walked away with her guard following closely behind her, completely unaware that Naruto was listening to their conversation this whole time outside of the door.**

"Hm… interesting…" Tobirama said while making a thoughtful expression.

"So, they are planning to destroy the dark mage Zeref?" The Tsuchikage's granddaughter asked a loud "But what does it have to do with a gate named after natural phenomena."

"Whatever it is, let's hope that the princess knows what she is doing. You don't want to mess up something like that."

 **A few hours later, having finished with the cleaning duty and received his reward Naruto returned to Fairy Tail like always, pushing the door of Fairy Tail's guild building and walked in with his hands in his pockets. He looked around the Guild and saw that everyone was in the middle of an argument, with no one louder than Macao and his adopted son Romeo.**

"What are they arguing about?"

"Maybe it's another fight for mission." Minato shrugged.

 **"How was the mission Naruto-kun?" Mira asked cheerily and immediately walked to his side.**

 **"Cleaning duty, it went well" Naruto nodded his head and pulled out a few hundred of jewels again, giving them to the beautiful barmaid.**

 **"What do you want this time?" Mira asked and accepted the money with a thousand watts smile. Since everything in the guild was completely free, Fairy Tail's mages didn't need to pay for anything, which was usually beer.**

"So you don't have to pay for your meals?" Kiba asked in surprise "That awesome."

"As good as it sound, I don't think it's good for any of them at this timing."

"Yeah, they are all short on money, aren't they?" Asuma nodded his head in agreement with Kurenai.

 **"Anything that you have in mind should be fine." Mira nodded her head before dashing away while humming happily.**

"She's always in a good mood, isn't she?" Ino asked with a small chuckle "It's hard to believe that she's actually someone with a magic to posses demons and take over their power."

"I can't wait to see her and Erza in action." Tenten smiled and the Kunoichi nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that before heading to Lucy's table, the only place around the guild's hall that wasn't having a fight. The stellar mage was reading The Tale of Utterly Gusty Shinobi, with a very serious expression on her eyes and from the look of it Lucy was half-way done with the book.**

 **"I hope you are enjoying it." Naruto sat down in front of her and said with a smile.**

 **"T-This is incredible...Are you sure it was poorly sold?" Lucy asked in amazement.**

"See!" Jiraiya cried loudly in excitement and pointed his finger at Tsunade "I told you it's a great book."

"Don't point your finger at my face, Jiraiya. The only good things about that book are the name of the main character, and that it's not one of your pervert creations, which has corrupted a generation of Shinobi." The Godaime Hokage said simply and slapped his hand away, but couldn't stop him from continuing to grin from ear to ear.

"It is a great book, Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder "It inspired us to give Naruto his name, which alone made it the best book to us."

 **"Well, you can say that around my godfather's time everyone thought about it like a joke or something like that."**

"Hmff." The toad Sennin huffed and turned his head away.

 **Naruto chuckled "It was a pretty long time ago, took me some time to translate it."-**

"I suppose the future people speak a different language."

"So, if Lucy can read that book, it's not the original then." Jiraiya heard the second Hokage's statement and his shoulders dropped a little.

"Don't worry Jiraiya-sama, I'm sure that Naruto still keeps that book around." Kushina smiled "He did say that it's very important to him, after all."

 **-Naruto trailed off, muttering with a very small voice that even Lucy couldn't hear "What is everyone talking about?" He quickly asked before she could ask anything.**

 **"Oh, they are arguing about whether or not Fairy Tail should participate in this year Grand Magic Games," Lucy said.**

 **"I heard about that." Naruto nodded his head. Hisui and Arcadios talked about it and something about Eclipse Gate and destroy Zeref once and for all, which for the first time in awhile interesting enough to pick his interest**

"And tell you what, Fairy Tail just going to happen to be there." Jiraiya pointed out with a serious face "One way or another, they are definitely going to participate in that Grand Magic Game and get involve with this plan the royal family is planning."

"With Naruto there, I don't think anything bad is going to happen to them." Tsunade nodded her head in agreement "But still, if it manage to catch his attention, then it is definitely not something normal. It should also be noted that the plan involve killing the most powerful villain in the future, after all."

 **"Want to climb to the top in a short amount of time?"**

 **"Apparently, it is the only way right now" Lucy laughed nervously.**

"So it's like a tournament between magic guilds then." A grumbled before smirking "This should be interesting."

"Yes, with it, we will have a better look at the magic of the future." The second Hokage agreed "So far, we have only seen Natsu and his magic, the rest are just names and their abilities."

 **"But...do you think you can win with your magic power as it is now?" Makarov asked while scratching his chin.**

 **"Yeah, of course, we don't!" Macao agreed, being the leader of the oppose-the-idea team.**

 **However, his adoptive son knew just the way to inspire the third guild master.**

"I bet it is money."

 **"If we win, the Guild gets a 30,000,000 jewel prize!"**

 **"We're going!" Makarov said with a weird smile and his finger pointed to the ceiling.**

"See!" Everyone busted out in laughter after seeing the expression the master of Fairy Tail was making.

 **"MASTER!"**

 **"It's impossible! There's Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale..."**

 **"And Sabertooth is gonna be there, too!"**

"Sabertooth… now that's the first time we have heard about that guild."

"You think they are the current strongest guild?" Kakashi nodded his head as his student's question before saying

"As strong as they are, Fairy Tail is going to have a hard time against them for sure. They are seven years behind the others after all."

 **"And in the past, we've always taken the last place!"**

 **"Don't go boasting that." Elfman shook his head while his siblings could only giggle.**

"Damn, don't tell me that the left behind are that weak." Kiba exclaimed in surprise.

 **"Don't let that bother you, we'll be fine!" Makarov grinned and punched the air rapidly.**

 **"OH RIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu cried out with fire coming from his mouth, making the other mages back off in fear.**

 **"He's lost it!"**

 **"When is this event happening?" Natsu asked, turning his face to Romeo**

 **"In 3 months."**

"Plenty of time for them to get themselves in shape and train to become stronger." Minato grinned, while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

 **"Yosh! That's plenty of times for us to get ourselves in shape." Natsu grinned and punched his palm with a flaming fist "Fairy Tail will once again be the number one guild in Fiore!" the other members of Fairy Tail nodded their head with a confident smile, believing that they could win this game to get their Guild back to the number one place, even though some others refused to participate.**

 **Then, before anyone could speak anything more, Natsu moved toward Naruto and Lucy's table and grinned at Naruto**

"Oh man, don't tell me he's going to challenge Naruto for a fight again."

"I don't think so." Naruto's mother shook her head with a smile "He probably wants my son to train him."

"You sure about that?"

"You will see."

 **"What do you want this time, kid?"**

 **"Train me?"**

"See?" Kushina smiled broadly at Temari, who chuckled and nodded her head.

"But still, it's definitely a surprise, isn't it?" Minato chuckled.

 **"Not fight me? That is a surprise" Naruto mocked.**

 **"Hey! I'm being serious right here. With your help, we'll probably become the top Guild of Fairy Tail in no time!" Natsu gave him a thumb up "Or...you can join my team and join the event too!"**

 **"Why should I?" Naruto asked, "It wasn't like I can gain anything from this event."**

"Plenty." Kushina spoke up loudly "Friends, for an example."

"Don't worry Kushina." Minato smiled "I'm sure that he is going to tag along with them." Saying that, but Minato wasn't so sure about it himself. Naruto had changed so much that even him, his father, who had the chance to fight alongside with his son in the war, couldn't recognize him.

 **"YAY-It's the beach!"**

 **How did those brats manage to drag him into this? Naruto wondered in his head when he stood on the hot sand of the beach and stared lazily at Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear, with his arms crossed on his chest.**

"See?" The Yondaime Hokage asked with a smile, and his wife nodded her head with a smile in return.

 **The girls had stripped down to their bikini while the guys already in their colourful swimming trunk, even the blue and white cat already geared up for scuba diving.**

"Oh la la!" Jiraiya exclaimed excitedly at the scene, with blood trickled down from his nose.

"S-seriously… what do they feed the girls in the future?" One of the Kunoichi asked in shock when the image of the girls clad in sexy bikini appeared "J-just look at them." It was the first time they had seen Erza without her usual armors, and the men, must admitted that they liked what they were looking at, while the women could only stare at the scarlet head woman in jealousy.

Erza was one thing, but Lucy was another. It couldn't be help that the blonde girl had a larger bust than the Erza herself.

"Tch, what's up with you guys?" Kushina asked while tickling her tongue in displeasure "It's not that big of deal, isn't it?"

"Easy for someone like you to say, Hokage-sama." One of the Kunoichi groaned while lowering her head gloomily.

"Even I must admit that all the girls we have seen so far are either really beautiful, or really attractive, or even both." Mei spoke her thought aloud "Whatever you say, I'm happy for our descendants. Not only are they strong, but they are also strikingly beautiful. They're almost perfect."

 **Yep...training his ass. Why did they choose the beach anyway? The other teams already went to various places around Fiore and from what he could hear they sounded dangerous and challenging enough to be training grounds, not the beach.**

"They are probably there to have fun too, I tell you." It was Ino who said that with a soft giggle.

 **"We're not here for playing you know," Carla said blankly. Her words clearly went against what she was wearing.**

 **"Aye" spoke the blue cat.**

 **"Surely we know," Erza, who was wearing white bikini said with a smile before jumping into the water "but what we need now is modulations. Enjoy games, enjoy foods, enjoy sleeping." She said excitedly while playing with the waves.**

"Even Erza sounds so excited about it." Kushina smiled while shaking her head "They're all free spirits, aren't they?"

"This is what we have been fighting for for so long." Hashirama spoke up "A harsh era for us, but a better future for our children, isn't it all that we have ever wanted."

Around the Hokage, even smiled and nodded their heads in agreement, even his brother.

 **"But..."**

 **However, before Jet or Droy could say any more words, they were knocked away into the air by Natsu and Gray, as the two were making their way to the beach with a massive grin on their face, running so fast that they create two massive trails of dust behind them.**

 **"My dear sea!"**

 **"I'm coming!" And they jumped into the water and started to compete with each other in various contests.**

"Those boys are overreacting, aren't they?" Shizune asked with a nervous sweat drop "I have never seen anyone that excited before."

 **Naruto bought for himself a cup of coconut and a hot dog before finding himself a rather quiet spot to enjoy the ocean view and at least, Fairy Tail's teams would be too lost in their fun to care enough to disturb his peace.**

"Distain himself again?" Kushina pouted and crossed her arms on her chest "I swear if he were here, I would definitely…" she raised her fist while saying that, with a dangerous aura around her.

 **He had to admit, though; Fairy Tail had some very attractive girls.**

"Oh, you have no idea Naruto." Jiraiya giggled lecherously while giving his thumbs up "I hope he doesn't just forget Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus. Damn, that girl can give Mirajane and her knockers a run for her money."

"Would you just shut up for a minute or two Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked in annoyance, like many women in the stadium "We're trying to enjoy the story, not your constant comments about girls and their beauties."

"Hey, I don't see anyone complain."

 **Looking at the girls while they were having to play with each other in the sea like that, with their more than impressive assets (of course, not in Levy and Wendy's case) bouncing behind their skimpy bikini, Naruto couldn't help but sigh and smile a little.**

"He's a young man, who stops aging at the prime of his youth, it's totally normal so please stop making comments about it." Jiraiya huffed and crossed his arms on his chest, while the other Shinobi and Kunoichi busted out in laughter.

 **Those brats did deserve some relaxing time after all, after everything they came through with just their belief. Some of the reminded Naruto of himself when he was young while others was a lot of people he used to know. It had been a long time since he was caught in so many memories like this.**

"Good." Many said at the same time.

 **"Mind if I sit here with you?" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Erza, standing barefoot on the sand while holding a basket in her hand.**

"Please don't kick her away."

"He definitely won't, Kushina."

"It's not the way you're thinking, Jiraiya-sama."

 **"Sure" Naruto shrugged and Erza sat down next to him before opening her basket and reached her hands inside and pulled out a white sheet.**

 **"Why don't you join us, Naruto?" Erza asked softly. Naruto was still wearing his normal clothes and didn't appear to like the idea of joining any of them "You know, go out there and swim or find some fun to do."**

"Yeah do that."

 **"I don't really want to..." The blond shook his head "Plus, we have three months before this Grand Magic Game start, plenty of times for us to prepare, and for me to find something entertaining enough to do."**

 **"Like training us?"**

 **"More like beat the living hell out of you brats," Naruto said and finished his hot dog, pulling out a cloth from his pocket to clean his hands.**

"Oh man, he's going to push them through hell, isn't he?"

"I think the question is does he know how to train a mage?" Minato said "I mean, he might be an immortal with lot of knowledge, but so far he really doesn't seem to care much about things around him. So I wonder if he knows how to help them increase their magic power. Sure, he can train their fighting skills, but he doesn't use magic, so I don't think he can show them how to use their magic to their fullest potentials."

"I think we will find out about that sooner or later. Let's continue."

 **Erza couldn't help but sweat dropped at that. It was somewhat a miracle that they managed to pull Naruto out of his usual spot at the Guild and make him come with them, with a promise that he would help them train for the GMC as long as they let him do whatever he want along the training trip.**

"It's a fair deal, I guess."

 **Master Makarov said that it was a great chance for them to get closer to the only loner of Fairy Tail and help him get out of his shell. Erza could see the same thing the master saw when he looked at Naruto, the blond was a lost soul who already lost the belief in family and the people who were close to him and hell, he might no longer believed in anything in this world.**

Everyone could only sigh sadly at that.

 **Someone who preferred to be alone rather than surrounded by family members was someone who seriously needed help, and Fairy Tail always more than happy to provide them that, especially to the one who was even wearing the symbol of Fairy Tail on their arm.**

 **Erza then pulled out a small bottle of sun cream from her basket, staring at it for a second before giving it to Naruto.**

"OH!" Jiraiya gasped before giving a huge smile "I know where this is leading. He's going to get his hands on all over her body."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is Kushina." Jiraiya said to the furious mother while her husband was doing her best to stop her from punching their teacher in the face "and I bet that he's going to love every second of it!"

 **"Can you help me with this?" Erza asked and pointed at the sun tanned Gray and Natsu "Really don't want to have the same skin colour like them."**

 **"If you don't mind," Naruto said and folded his sleeves up. Erza nodded her head before lying down the canvas sheet with her head resting on her arms.**

 **"Oh, and no funny business." Naruto shrugged at her words.**

 **Naruto squeezed the bottle and squirted a fair amount of clear fluid into his right hand. Naruto put the bottle away before spreading the cream around his palms by rubbing his hands together. Naruto then moved closer to Erza and put both of his hands down her bath, starting to spread the cream on her back by moving his hand slowly on her smooth skin.**

"I hope that what written in this book isn't going to go out of control." Tsunade face palmed while glancing at Jiraiya's lecherous smile "The last thing we need right now is something similar to Icha Icha Paradise."

"I'm sure that it won't… will it?" Kushina asked, trailing off at the end. The last thing she was going to need at the moment was hearing about her son's love life. Sure, she would love to see his interactions with the girl he's in love with, but the more intimate part? The parts where he brought his lover into his bedroom?

Definitely not.

 **"Mm...You're really good at this." Erza couldn't help but say when Naruto's hands spread the cream over her shoulder and along her arms.**

"Ehehehe….." Jiraiya giggled while having a nosebleed "Grab her booty son, grab it and spank that…!" before he could finish it, Jiraiya was punched right in the face by a very annoyed Tsunade, sending him flying across the stadium before slamming against the wall, breaking it in the process.

"Don't worry, the idiot will live." The Slug princess said simply, dusting her hands while everyone, even her grandfather and granduncle, could only look at her nervously "He survived worse!"

 **"Thank for the compliment," Naruto said with a small smile before saying "There done."**

 **"Thank you." Erza smiled at him before closing her eyes with a soft smile.**

 **But in the end, it was going to be proper training from the afternoon onwards.**

"Good." Tobirama nodded his head "They are taking it serious."

 **That night**

"Time skip?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded her head at her best friend before continuing.

 **While everyone was happily enjoying the hot water of a local hot spring, with the guys trying to peek on the girls, Naruto sat on top of a large boulder and stared at the stars in the sky above him.**

"Shh!" Everyone said at once to Jiraiya, who had crawled back to his seat with a massive bruise on his face, when the man opened his mouth and tried to make a comment about the boys' current activities, also to teasingly ask why Naruto wasn't a part of it.

Wisely, the Toad Sannin kept his mouth shut and let Sakura continued the story in peace.

 **Reaching his hand out and opened his palm, Naruto let a small stone flew into his hand before throwing it with some force into the ocean.**

 **Fairy Tail.**

 **"What a ridiculous name!" the blond commented before throwing another stone into the sea, this time, he threw it so hard that it disappeared from view.**

 **The name of "Fairy Tail" represented a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate.**

 **Do fairies really have tails?**

 **Do they even exist?**

 **Like them, the place as an eternal mystery...**

 **A never ending adventure**

"W-wow…" Ino gasped in surprise "That is…"

"So that's how Mavis came up with her guild's name." Tsunade smiled with a nod of her head "An eternal mystery."

"And a never ending adventure." Shizune finished with a soft smile.

 **What ridiculous motto.**

 **But for an unknown reason, they managed to make him want to stay here with them.**

 **If it wasn't for their spirit...he would have left a long time ago.**

"It's the end of this chapter" Sakura announced and closed the book softly "Who want to…"

But before she could finish her question, a blinding flash of light appeared in the middle of the stadium, drawing their attentions.

When the light died down and revealed two people, who were looking around in confusion.

They all widened their eyes in surprise.

Because they're the people the Alliance of Shinobi was all too familiar with.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: There done! That's a new chapter for Fairy Guardian everyone! I hope you will come to enjoy it.**

 **I have my sister help me with this chapter, which explain why there are so much more reactions than usual. Though, she didn't personally write this chapter, it was me who wrote this so I hoped that I didn't mess anything up.**

 **Now, I did promise you guys that I would try my best to let this story catch up to the main story, Fairy Guardian, and yet it took me more than a week to update it. My deepest apology for that, but I have a perfect explanation for it.**

 **I gave this chapter to Seal-sama and asked him to help me with this chapter, while I would go to work on chapter 7 so I can update two chapters at the same time. You know, to speed things up a little. However, my friend's computer broke a day ago, taking the entire chapter that had already been finished with it. It's the reason why it took me (us) so long to deliver this chapter, and in such a rush too.**

 **Anyway, the bright side of it is that the seventh chapter is almost done, and I will update it as soon as possible.**

 **Once again, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Regardless of Erza's harem matter in the latest chapter of Fairy Guardian. I have decided to bring her back to the active harem list, because I have the feeling that Erza (cannon plot) doesn't have a father, and Irene got pregnant on her own (How? I don't fucking know so don't ask me, but it must have something to do with her Dragon Slayer magic). Plus, I have also promised to make sure Irene and Erza stay in the harem no matter what happen, right? Cannot go back to my words.**

 **P/S/S: I have this idea and hope that you guys will approve. Instead of writing an entire separated spinoff of Fairy Guardian that show Naruto's past with Mavis, Zera and her companions, why not combine it with this story? That way, you can read about Naruto's past, and the reactions of the Shinobi Alliance at the same time.**

 **The Shinobi will read a chapter of it at the end of every chapter, that way, we can still keep up with the main plot while showing Naruto's past experience with Fairy Tail's first generation, the founders of Fairy Tail.**

 **I will call that book Fairy Guardian: Zero.**

 **What do you think, should I do it?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. This is my own reading version of Fairy's Guardian. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **"Naruto" Normal Speech.**

 **'Naruto' Normal Thought.**

 **"Rasengan" Jutsu/Power/Technique.**

 **"Kurama" Demonic/Dragon Speeches.**

 **'Kurama' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.**

 **Reading: Fairy's Guardian**

 **Chapter 7**

"It's the end of this chapter" Sakura announced and closed the book softly "Who want to…"

But before she could finish her question, a blinding flash of light appeared in the middle of the stadium, drawing their attentions.

When the light died down and revealed two people, who were looking around in confusion.

They all widened their eyes in surprise. Because they're the people the Alliance of Shinobi was all too familiar with.

"Hm… I see…" The first asked in a deep, emotionless tone, while the man standing next to him was looking at the people sitting in front of him with his eyes slightly widened in surprise. In a quick movement, the Alliance of Shinobi shot to their feet and looked at the two men cautiously.

They had every reason to… because the people standing before them were two of the worst of their enemies in the Fourth War, who were none other than Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito.

"Madara?!" Hashirama was the only person with his guard down, and he spoke the name of his former friend/nemesis in surprise.

"Hashirama… still don't think much of me, do you?" The older Uchiha asked coolly, crossing his arms together on his chest while Hashirama only laughed loudly in response.

"Obito, what…how!?" Kakashi pushed through the front line and asked loudly in surprise while looking at his teammate with both eyes.

"Kakashi!?" Obito nodded his head before looking around in confusion "What's going on, I thought…" he then pointed his hand at the supposed dead people "Sensei?" He gasped when he saw Minato and Kushina, standing together, alive and well "Hold on… you two are dead..."

"So did you, Obito." Minato made a small smile while scratching the back of his head.

"That's enough! What is the meaning of this?!" Finally, the muscular Raikage asked loudly with his hands balled into fists "Why is Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito are here?!"

"I'm as confused as you all are, boy." Madara shook his head and stated calmly "Plus, aren't you supposed to be the ones who explained it to us?"

"It's alright everyone." Hashirama stepped forward and turned his body around to face the alliance of Shinobi, with his hands holding out in front of him "He's probably here to read Fairy Guardian with us. Plus, it's not like he can harm us in anyway, right?" He smiled.

"Easy for you to say, brother." Tobirama shook his head and glared at the older Uchiha, who looked at his hands, finally noticing that he couldn't use chakra "We both know that Madara is too dangerous to take lightly, even without his Dojutsu and Ninjutsu." The Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Alliance were less wary about Obito, because his redemption during the climax of the Fourth Shinobi War wasn't an unfamiliar story.

However, they all understood that Madara was a whole different matter.

Who ever thought bringing Uchiha Madara there to read Fairy Guardian with them was definitely out of their mind.

"So because I was dead and right now have no intention to kill any of you, I hope you all let me enjoy the pleasure of living while it last." Madara spoke after clearing his throat.

"Sure sure." Mei growled mockingly while glaring at him.

"Uh… Sensei, Kakashi…" Obito approached Minato and Kakashi "Can you…" But he was stopped by a harsh slap across the face, which was given by none other than the mother of the war's hero. He was stunned, but accepted it nonetheless "I… deserve that, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Kushina crossed her arms on her chest and glared at him "No matter what you did in the end, Obito, you and Madara… you all deserve much, much worse than that."

"I think I will pass, child." Madara responded stoically.

"I'm sorry." Obito lowered his head, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Saying sorry isn't going to change anything. C'mon Minato, let's return to Fairy Guardian. I don't want to stop reading." Kushina grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him away. The yellow flash could only give his student a sympathy and apologetic look before following his wife, who stomped away while cursing under her breath.

"Follow me Obito." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on his teammate's shoulder "I will explain everything to you."

"Lead the way then." Obito nodded his head with a small smile.

"You're coming?" Hashirama asked, looking at Hashirama with a knowing smirk.

"Is there any other option for me?" The Uchiha asked, but his words came out more of a statement.

It took Hashirama and Kakashi sometime to explain everything to the Uchiha and to say they were shocked was a huge understatement. Much like Tobirama, Madara tried to argue with Hashirama, thinking that his former friend was trying to make a fool out of him. He didn't believe that Naruto was going to become an immortal because in his thought, but eventually he had to give up and accept the fact.

"Alright, now that everything has settled down." Tsunade spoke up after everyone had fallen into silence "I believe it's time for us to return to the book. I will read next, if you don't mind." There was no objection when the Slug Sennin accepted the book from her student and opened it to the seventh chapter.

 **Erza Scarlet gasped for breath as she received a heavy kick from Naruto, the one who accepted to start their training with her being the first victim of his so-called hellish training.**

"So, is Erza Scarlet one of the members of this magic guild, Fairy Tail?" Obito spoke up, turning to Kakashi who sat next to him.

"That's right." The copycat ninja nodded his head in response before continuing "She is a member of a team of five Naruto is training for a tournament called Grand Magic Game."

"What's her magic?" was the question Madara asked. He didn't show it and hide it well, but he was also interested in the new powers of the future, magic.

"We don't know yet." Hiruzen Sarutobi answered with a shake of his head "But we know that Erza, with the S-class rank, is one of the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail."

"This is so weird…" Ino turned to Sakura and whispered into her ear "Whoever brought Madara here to listen to Naruto's story with us is definitely out of their mind." The pink haired Kunoichi could only nod her head in response

 **The kick was so strong that he sent her several meters away from him and forced Erza to stab her sword down to the sand under the sea to regain her balance and stop herself.**

"He is not going easy on her, is he?" Shizune asked with a small chuckle.

 **However as soon as she looked up, she saw his fist coming right at her and Erza barely had time to move her head out of the way to dodge his punch, which missed her only slightly.**

"Whoosh, so close." Kiba stated in amazement.

 **Titania raised her sword and made another attack, but suddenly felt her sword got stuck in the sand as if something was keeping it there.**

"Isn't that cheating?" Konohamaru asked in wonder "I mean… they are at the beach, so the whole place is covered in sand."

"It really doesn't matter. At the end of a fight, there's only the winner and the looser." Tobirama shook his head "It's like Naruto said, life was unfair, you had to learn to prepare for the worst." Konohamaru nodded his head in understanding.

 **Her eyes widened when Naruto raised his leg and knee her hard in her gut, making the swordswoman cough in pain and was then knocked down to the water by a simple hit to the back of her head.**

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt." Ino winced at the sound of getting knocked at the back of her head "Still, she must be very tough to handle blows after blows like that."

"Seriously though, is that necessary to beat her around like that?" Tenten questioned with a frown.

"He's probably testing the extension of her power." Surprisingly, it was Madara who answered that question "Push her to the limit, test her strength, discovering her strong points as well as weak-points in order to come up with a proper training that will help her reach her fullest potential." When he realized Hashirama was looking at him with an amused smile on his face, he couldn't help but ask in annoyance "What?!"

"Ha ha, nothing?" The Shodaime Hokage laughed loudly "I didn't know you have it in you, that all."

 **"Just let you know that your armors literally protect nothing against a fighter like me." Naruto said coolly "Get up and continue!" Erza immediately pushed herself up and wiped the wet bang from her face, her eyes burning with determination.**

"Oh! Here she comes!" Kushina grinned excitedly, bumping her fist into the air.

 **Erza then re-quipped her armours, changing from Kureha no Yoroi (Black Wing Armor) to Hisho no Yoroi (Flight Armor) in just a blink.**

The images of Erza's armors appeared, and the men, especially a certain toad Sennin, started to get excited by the amount of skins being exploded.

"So…" Kiba decided to interrupt while scratching the back of his head in confusion "Rather than the fact those armors are… way too revealing and literally protect nothing… what is her magic, exactly?"

In a flash, a small slip of paper appeared on the air, drawing everyone's attention and fell down Minato's lap. Curiously, the Yondaime Hokage picked it up and read it quickly before reading it out loud for everyone to hear.

"It's the explanation of Erza's signature magic, which is called **Requip: The Knight.** " The yellow flash began "It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword mage known to be capable of Re-quipping weapons and armor while fighting and said to have over one hundred different armors and over two hundred types of weapons." Everyone gasped in amazement at the number of armors she had "Hold on, there is more: Each of her armor has its own unique power, making her a battle mage who can adapt to almost any kind of enemy, any kind of situation and any kind of battlefield." Once again, everyone gasped in surprise at Erza's type of magic "To name a few, one of her armor can greatly reduce the damage of fire and allow her to control said element; while the others can control water, lightning as well as winds. Some can give her an tremendous boost in speed or the strength of her attack."

"Damn… and they said Naruto is a powerhouse." Kiba stated in amazement, the feeling many Shinobi and Kunoichi shared.

"She is also a master swordsmanship specialist, an expert in hand to hand combat." Minato put the paper away after finishing "No wonder why she's one of the strongest of Fairy Tail."

"It's very interesting, to say the least…" Tobirama nodded his head with a thoughtful expression "The idea of her magic is very simple, and yet with it, she has become one of the most powerful mages of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, she is just like a Shinobi who can utilize the basic nature transformations as well as Yin-Yang release." Shikaku nodded his head "However, it's not a perfect magic." He pointed out, causing some to look at him in surprise "It does have one weakness…"

"Please continue, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi nodded his head to the Sannin "I believe that Naruto has also figured it out."

 **"I see," Naruto said when Erza charged at him with such speed that she became nothing but a blur but it wasn't something Naruto couldn't handle. As soon as Erza was a foot in front of him with her spear thrust to his chest, Naruto moved his body out of the way and grabbed her spear, side stepping and grabbed Erza's wrist and pulled her right arm with him when he got Erza, using her own arm to headlock her, a kunai pointing at her hip "You decide to exchange power for speed, that's a good strategy."**

"Right there." Shikaku held up his hand to stop the Godaime Hokage "It's her weakness."

"AH yes, I understand now." Lee nodded his head and slammed his fist into his open hand "She can only use the ability of the armor she is wearing. The moment she requip it, she will have to exchange said ability for another, making her vulnerable to the power she previously used her armor to protect herself against."

"That's right." The older Nara nodded his head. "It really doesn't matter how fast and how strong she is, against an opponent with so many powers like Naruto, her armors are particularly useless."

"Say… is it possible for her to combine the armors together to use many abilities at the same time?" Ino asked, tilting her head to the side with a thoughtful expression.

"Possible." Hashirama nodded his head "However, as we can see, her armors come in a set, so we don't know how well they will work separately. Also, I believe the stronger the armor is, the more magic power it requires. Erza can switch between her armors in an instant, but in order to wear the stronger armors she will have to use a lot more magic power."

"Because of the number of armor she has, we cannot tell the exact diversity of her abilities. There might be armors that grant her powerful abilities to face all kind of opponent, but it's definitely not easy to wear them." Tobirama finished with a nod of his head, adding to his brother's theory about Erza's main form of power.

After that, the story was continued.

 **He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to beat the living hell out of them.**

 **Natsu, along with everyone who was watching dropped their jaw to the ground in shock at the sight of Titania Erza Scarlet, the strongest woman of Fairy Tail being pushed down without the slightest chance of fighting back like that.**

"Strongest woman? I thought Mira is also…"

"Well, the master said she had become weak because of her sister pseudo-death, remember?" Shikamaru pointed out to Kiba, who nodded in understanding "I wouldn't feel surprised if she used to be just as strong as Erza, but became weaker than her after years without her magic and any proper training."

 **"But you will have to try harder if you want to beat someone superior to you in every aspect."**

"I don't think she can ever beat him, unless he let her." Minato shook his head with a small chuckle "Naruto is way more experienced than her right now. His knowledge alone is more than enough to defeat Erza, and any of her teammate."

"Plus, you don't have to be stronger to defeat someone." Kushina nodded with a smile "You just need to be smarter."

 **Naruto stated before raising his hand with his index finger pointing up "And next time," Erza yelped out in shock when a tentacle of sand suddenly wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled the scarlet head woman into the air, hanging her upside down much to her shock "check your surroundings."**

"I think that's too late now."

 **"How can I check the surroundings when this whole place is filled with sand" Erza defended herself by crying out the oblivious.**

"Yeah, I know right?" Konohamaru grinned.

"Still, can she requip to a armor with sand power to counter Naruto-nii san's sand?" Moegi, who was sitting beside teammates, asked for the first time in curiosity "There is a guy with Sand magic, right? Erza must have an armor that allows her to use sand magic."

"If she has one." Ebisu answered shortly, pushing his black glass to his face with his middle and ring fingers

 **"I take that you don't have any armours to use against the sand." Naruto chuckled and in a flash, Erza's white bikini was back to her body. The sand then put Erza down before sinking back into the sea, disappeared without a trace.**

"Still, with a proper strategy with her armors, she can still fight Naruto's sand with no trouble." Obito spoke up for the first time in the chapter, and many of them nodded their heads in agreement.

 **"I read the manual about the GMG and it seems there won't be any team battle until the end of the tournament so I will have to train your strength first." Naruto said. Shame, with this kind of team he would really love the idea of pushing them through hell with the bell test since it'd been a really long time and he really missed those days**

"Ah yes, the bell test." Hashirama said with a huge smile.

"The ultimate teamwork test." Tobirama nodded his head in agreement, with a small smirk on his face.

"The legendary one." Sarutobi followed with an agreement.

"It's the best one." Jiraiya smirked and wiped his nose with his thumb.

"I can't really argue to that." Minato smiled fondly at the memories.

"Me too, sensei." Kakashi nodded his head with an eyes smile "It's a very enjoyable experience, to say the least." He added.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time with a deadpanned expression. If Naruto, the current Naruto, were there with them, he would probably say the same thing.

"It's that bad?" Ino asked with a nervous smile.

"It's the worst." Sakura nodded in response "Trust me Ino, you and your teammates are very lucky." Ino could only smile forcefully at the face Sakura was making, while Asuma laughed, Shikamaru sighed longingly in annoyance and Choji simply continued to eat his snacks.

 **"The good thing is that you guys have three months to prepare." Everyone nodded their head.**

 **"HA HA HA HA! The other Guild's jerks open your eyes!" Natsu laughed loudly and excitedly "I'll show you our overwhelming power after three-month training!" immediately after Natsu finished his over-confident statement, Natsu was splashed in the face by a large orb of water controlled by Naruto, soaking him from head to toe and packed enough force to knock him down to the sand.**

"Oh nice!" Kiba grinned while his dog was barking loudly in approval.

"Very confident, isn't he?" Minato chuckled. He had to admit that Natsu had to cool down, literally.

 **"Don't get full of yourself brat." Naruto smirked slyly before darting his eyes to the waiting group and his eyes landed on Lucy, who was sitting on the sand next to her teammates "Lucy, you're next." He said.**

"Oh, here we go!" Everyone, even Madara, immediately straightened themselves up and remained completely silent, as they were all eager to learn about a new type of magic.

 **"Me?" Lucy pointed at herself with a nervous smile, if Natsu or even Erza stood no chance against him, then what chance does she got against Naruto "I'm not..."**

 **"Nonsense, stand up and show me how well you can cooperate with your spirits."**

"Spirits?" Tenten gasped in surprise, but the brown haired girl said nothing more as she became silent so Tsunade could continue.

 **Fortunately for the stellar mage, a certain celestial maid with pink hair came to her rescue by poking her head out of the sand, right underneath Lucy. The blond cried out in surprise and blushed slightly when she found herself sitting right on top of the pink haired maid's head**

"What?!" Everyone groaned stimulatingly in disappointment.

"Who the hell is this chick?" Kiba asked loudly in annoyance "Is she freaking a mole? How did she pop up from under the sand like that?"

"Language, Kiba." His teacher, Kurenai and his mother, Tsume warned him at the same time, making the young Inuzuka chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Did everyone notice that the book said celestial maid?" Tobirama spoke up after taking a few seconds to think about it thoroughly, gaining their attention "I have a feeling that this girl is one of Lucy's spirits." His words caused everyone to gasp in surprise and amazement. They really didn't expect anything like that

 **"Hime, emergency" Virgo, the Maiden Celestial spirit said with her usual emotionless expression "I'm ready for the punishment"**

"Please hold on Tsunade-sama… Did I hear that right, Virgo, the maiden Celestial Spirit?!" Ino interrupted with her eyes wide in surprise "As in, Virgo, the maiden constellation of the zodiac?"

"It is." Tsunade nodded her head, confirming Ino's doubt.

"Interesting…" Tobirama nodded his head before raising an eyebrow when a slip of paper appeared and dropped on his lap. Picking it up, the white haired Senju then turned in around and read it loudly for everyone to hear "Lucy Heartfillia's signature magic, Celestial Spirit Magic, is a type of magic that allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World, by opening their Gates via the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys." he cleared his throat before continuing "Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys, which are used to summon normal spirits, and the extremely rare Twelve Gold Keys. They are used to summon the twelve the most powerful group, the Zodiac Celestial Spirits. Currently, out of the twelve Gold Keys, ten are owned by Lucy Heartfillia, along with many silver keys."

"Ten?!" Many cried out in shock "That's a lot!"

"What about the other two?" Hashirama asked, taking a look at the paper in Tobirama's hand.

"They're not mentioned here." The younger Senju shook his head and put the piece of paper away "But still, ten out of twelve keys is a very huge number."

"With Virgo the Maiden, I am sure that there will be Aquarius the Water Bearer, Aries the Ram, Leo the Lion and many more…" Ino nodded her head, a look of excitement on her face "Oh, I cannot wait to see all twelve of them. Celestial Magic is so cool." Many ninjas, especially the Kunoichi, nodded their heads in agreement. The more they learnt about magic, the more magical it became.

After the discussion was over, the story was continued.

 **"Why are you here?" Lucy asked as she got up and helped Virgo out of the sand.**

 **"Virgo!"**

 **"The maid spirit" Carla pointed her paw at Virgo and said blankly.**

 **"Lucy has been in the Fairy Sphere for seven years...which means that all the celestial spirits who made contracts with her were staying in the Celestial Realm." Gray said, crossing his arms.**

"Contracts?" Inoichi repeated, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It seems Lucy cannot just summon them and simply have them fought for her in battle, a fair deal has to be made." Minato answered thoughtfully.

"I really hope that it's not an extremely serious deal." Kushina spoke out her thought. She was worried that the blonde had to sacrifice something in exchange for the spirits' servitudes.

 **"Oh, poor spirits! Because of Lucy's fault...Lucy's fault" Juvia cried.**

"Oh, the dramatic queen." Ino groaned while shaking her head at the expression Juvia was making.

 **"No...it is not a big problem for us." Virgo looked down, her eyes still showed no emotion but everyone could see some sadness in them.**

 **"What happened?" Levi asked curiously. Everyone turned their eyes to look at the Maiden, waiting for her answer.**

 **"The Celestial Realm is in a crisis of extermination," The maid said "Please...please help us" this made everyone, especially Lucy gasp in shock.**

The same could be said to the Alliance of Shinobi. There were shocked to hear such thing could happen to the magical world of celestial spirits.

The leaders of the alliance, meanwhile, managed to keep their cools, but surprises were written very clearly on their faces.

 **"What?"**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"The King of the Celestial Realm is waiting for you" Virgo bowed her head "I'm here to pick you up" she informed.**

 **"Sure!" Natsu cried out "Let's go to help them! We're friends..."**

"How naïve." Madara snickered mockingly at Natsu's statement "Just because you are friends, doesn't mean that you can blindly go help them."

"Aw c'mon Madara, stop being so serious." Hashirama groaned with his hand on his forehead.

 **"Wait! We humans cannot go to the Celestial Realm, can we?" Lucy asked her spirit.**

"Hm, interesting…" Tobirama muttered under his breath but didn't say anything, allowing his grandniece to continue without any interruption this time.

 **"You can enter the realm in the celestial clothes." Virgo replied before a big magic circle appeared underneath them and shone brightly "Ready to go?" She asked.**

 **"Hey, I'm not ready yet!"**

 **"Naruto," Lucy turned her head to Naruto in surprise when they saw him stepped out of the magic circle "You don't come with us?" everyone turned their head to look at him in surprise, but Naruto only waved his hand to them.**

"Excuse me?!" Kushina crossed her hands on her chest before furrowing her eyebrows with her eyes closing in frustration "That brat, he really… I swear if he were here…" her hands balled into fists. How could her son become such a heartless person? She thought he had changed, in some ways, for the better.

She didn't realize how wrong she was still now

"Calm down Kushi-chan…" Minato chuckled nervously while squeezing his wife's shoulder comfortingly in hope of calming her down "I'm sure that Naruto has a good reason for his denial." He had a very good feeling that Naruto had the right reasons to decide not to follow Team Natsu and Virgo to the Celestial World. Whatever those reasons were, he didn't know, but he seriously hoped that his instinct didn't fail him.

"What reason there is?" The red haired woman asked in disbelief, glaring at her husband.

"Um… Tsunade-sama, can you continue." Minato told his teacher's teammate, who nodded and immediately returned to the book.

 **"Don't want to...because it's not my business." he said simply with a shrug and turned around, walking away with his hands in his pocket "Plus, with you guys aren't around, I can at least have some alone time."**

"Grrgh…" Kushina growled, cracking her fist dangerously. "He could at least come with them."

 **"Oi!" Natsu roared "The Celestial Realm is in danger and you're not going to help?!" the others immediately stepped in to hold him back before Natsu could do anything stupid and get beat up by Naruto, again.**

"Even right now, there's nothing we can do to stop Naruto once he has already made up his mind." Tsunade sighed "He's just that stubborn."

"But his stubbornness is for the good of other people." Kakashi pointed out while Tsunade nodded her head with her eyes closed "In the future, it's just for himself."

 **"Naruto...Uzumaki..." Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing and turned their head to look at Virgo in surprise after they all heard her said his name.**

"They know each other?"

"Well, we have already known that Lucy isn't the only Celestial mage, right? Naruto must have met someone with Virgo's key in the past, his past." Onoki answered his granddaughter's question with a nod of his head.

"Or, it's because he has lived for thousands of years and the celestial spirits, who are probably immortals themselves, know about his existence." Madara debated, causing the old Tsuchikage to scold quietly under his breath while giving the former clan leader of the Uchiha an evil glare.

 **It couldn't be that Virgo could possibly know someone who spent his whole life on the Island unless the two had met before in the past.**

"They really have a lot of trust in each other, don't they?" Kakashi asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah, they literally believe everything he said even though he was a stranger, just because he turned out to be one of them." Asuma nodded his head in agreement.

 **Naruto turned his head around slightly and looked at Virgo, who was also turning her head to look at him.**

 **A small smirk appeared on his face.**

 **"Send my greeting to that old man, Virgo." With that, he turned around and walked away. Lucy couldn't help but widen her eyes slightly at this.**

"Is he talking about the Spirit King?" Ino asked, and Tsunade looked back to the book, read the next sentence before nodding her head in confirmation.

 **Was Naruto talking about the Spirit King?**

"Speaking of which, is it possible to summon the Spirit King?" Kiba asked, furrowing his eyebrows "With that title, isn't he the strongest spirit? They summon the normal spirits with silver keys and the Zodiac spirits with the golden keys… then how do they summon the Spirit King himself? With a special key?"

"Well, there might be a way to summon him, but we don't know for sure." Minato answered "Plus, even if there is a way, I don't think there is anyone strong enough to summon him. Like Ninjutsu and chakra, all spells and magic items, for example Erza's armors, require a certain amount of magic power to use, and I believe that celestial keys are no exception. Lucy has ten keys, but I don't think it's possible for her to summon more than two zodiac spirits at the same time, considering that they are the strongest of the spirits."

"Frankly speaking, it would be unfair if she could just summon all of her spirits and have them ganged up on her opponent." Jiraiya added in, with an amused smile on his face.

 **"I will..." Virgo bowed her head and with that, the magic circle teleported them away, leaving only Jet and Droy back much to their confusion.**

"Poor guys." Kiba chuckled "Must have sucked for them to be left behind like that."

 **"Shouldn't you warn them about the time in Celestial Realm?" A voice inside of Naruto's head asked him, but Naruto only shook his head with a small chuckle.**

"Ah, that must be Kurama." Minato chuckled while everyone nodding their heads with smiles on their faces "Been wondering why he has been so quite."

"But what is he talking about?" Sakura questioned in confusion "Time in the Celestial Realm?"

"Time must pass differently there, which is probably the reason why humans cannot enter that world without special clothes to protect them." The second Hokage answered "Also, by the sound of that, I believe a day or two in the Celestial Realm equal a lot more in Earthland."

"Ugh… this is so confusing." Kiba groaned while holding his head, trying his best to understand how time could pass differently in different worlds.

"Still, Team Natsu is in big trouble. I don't think they would still have three months for training after returning."

The story was continued after that, but not for long.

 **"That is their problem for listening to Virgo's lie," Naruto said and headed to the nearest bar.**

"She lied?!" Ino asked in surprise "Why?"

"Well, really doesn't matter." Minato chuckled while shaking his head "Now we know why Naruto chose not to follow them."

"Right." Kushina only muttered but she smiled nonetheless.

 **"What do you intend to do now?"**

"Find some girls, get laid, and have them removed that stick from his ass." Jiraiya sweated when Tsunade and Kushina turned to him and gave him evil glares that promised slow, painful death "It's not like there is anything wrong about that, right?"

 **"My own training of course." Naruto said shortly "Don't want to slack off forever since I'm going to participate in this GMC with them."**

"Good." Tobirama nodded his head sagely in approval.

 **"Heh...and I thought you said you don't care about them."**

"I think that deep down he does care for them…" Minato spoke out his thought, but he wasn't even sure about that "in his own way, I guess."

 **"I might be a bit paranoid, but I have a bad feeling about this Grand Magic Game, this...plan that girl, Fiore was talking about."**

"That can't be good." Hiruzen stated seriously.

 **Naruto leant back against the chair and put his feet on the table, with his hands behind his head "Plus, Mavis is going to be so mad at me and won't stop bugging me if I let anything happen to her pride guild."**

"Wonder what their history is." Kushina smiled "So far, Mavis seems to be the one who has the most effect on Naruto. They must have a really strong bond before Mavis passed away."

"Which lead to the next question… exactly what happened to that girl?" Tobirama questioned calmly "She's smart, and probably powerful in her own right. From what we can see, she died at a very young age. I have a feeling that the reason of her death wasn't natural causes."

 **"You seem to care about others a lot more lately, aren't you?"**

 **"Nonsense" Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance before closing his eyes.**

"Of course, of course he will deny it." Kiba groaned "Must keep the cool guy façade, doesn't he?" his comment made everyone laugh, because it the end, it was the truth.

 **Now, other than training, what should he do during this time the brats are away?**

 **His eyes opened a little when he heard loud talking noise of a group of people and saw a very familiar blonde walking ahead of them, wearing a very sexy swimsuit on her body**

"Blonde…" Kushina gasped in surprise "Hey, isn't that…"

"Jenny Realight." Minato nodded in confirmation "The wizard of Blue Pegasus… and also the current Miss Fiore." He finished with a chuckle

"Nice…" Grinned Jiraiya while giving the future Naruto thumbs up "The next thing you know, he will bed this girl for sure."

"Well, we will never know what is going to happen next, won't we?" Hiruzen chuckled, somewhat agreeing with his student.

 **[Timeskip-1 day later in the Celestial world]**

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this…" Kiba grinned slyly "One day later in the Celestial World… but how many days have it been in the human world."

"Probably no less than a week, or a month, or more." Shino nodded his head quietly.

 **"Actually it's the opposite," Virgo said blankly as the group finally returned to the human world after A DAY of partying at the Celestial Realm "One day in the celestial realm equals 3 months in the human world"**

"Three months!?" Kiba exclaimed in shock while many others bust out in laughter "Shit, that's a lot!" He really didn't expect that, as he was expecting a much smaller amount of times, maybe a week or so. Three whole months had been wasted, just like that.

"Of all the things in the world …" Tobirama muttered with a deadpanned expression "It has to be three months, doesn't it?"

"Oh, the irony of life." Hashirama laughed.

Kushina spoke, like many, she was still in shock "And they wasted all those precious times in a party." Which, they had no doubt, was a welcome back party "What about their training? What about the Grand Magic Games? What about their goal of climbing back to the top?"She asked rapidly while having an urge to slam her hand onto her face, but decided not to do it.

"Well, Virgo could at least warn them about it before leaving." Minato said while smiling "Knowing Naruto, he probably wouldn't even bother to do that."

 **Her merciless words made them froze in shock. The team was completely gob-smacked and didn't know how to reply.**

"Well, good luck with the Grand Magic Game then." Ino stated dramatically.

"Fairy Tail still has other teams." Tobirama reminded them "I guess they are going to be the ones represent Fairy Tail in the tournament."

"Nearly forget about them right there." Ino laughed while running her hand through her hair "Still, it's a shame. I really want to see the strength of the rest of Team Natsu in real battles. They are a bunch of interesting individuals, aren't they?"

"Still," the Namikaze spoke up with a thoughtful expression "I have a feeling that one way or another they will still participate in the tournament. How? I don't know, but see you can see even from the start, the whole story has been circling around Naruto, and the members of Team Natsu. I don't think the rest of the book will be that much different."

"Minato is right." Jiraiya nodded his head, smiling "Let's just hope they could make it in time before it's too late."

 **"Eh..." Natsu, Erza and Gray all muttered in shock.**

 **"Hey you all!" Jet and Droy appeared and greeted them cheerily "We've been waiting for so long."**

 **"The Grand Magic Fight Battle will be held in five days. You must have been training hard!" Droy happily informed them, completely oblivious of the mood.**

"They just have to rub more salt into their friends' wounds, don't they?" Ino giggled at the guys of Team Shadow Gear's action.

 **"Oh my god!" All three of them fell to the ground face first while Wendy fell down to her knees and cried.**

"Poor girl. I really feel bad for her right now." Tsunade stated while shaking her head sadly.

 **"MUSTACHE BASTARD!" Lucy cried out angrily with a forced smile "Give us back the time!"**

 **"What are they talking about?" Jet asked in confusion.**

 **A few minutes later after having Virgo changed their clothes back to the normal ones, Natsu and the rest of his team as well as Levy and Juvia all sat down on the sand while leaning their back against a line of tree, still wasn't be able to get out of their shocking state and their mind still trying to absorb the fact that the GMC was about to begin in five days.**

"Now is not the time to think and absorb the fact." A shouted boomingly, slamming his fist onto his knee "A five-day training is more than enough. Get on your feet and train like you have never trained before!"

"You do realize you're talking to a book, right?" The Godaime Mizukage pointed out with a sly smirk, but the muscular Raikage said nothing in response.

 **"How did we wind up in this mess?" Erza asked quietly.**

 **"Our precious training time..." Natsu couldn't help but release a longing sigh.**

 **"Three months, just like that..." Gray nodded before lowering his head.**

 **"What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked the other.**

 **"I guess we have no choice but to let other compete this time..." Levy said sadly, making Juvia release a heavy sigh.**

 **But before any of them could say anything more than that, small rocks were thrown at their head, even Jet and Droy's head with enough force to knock a normal human's skull in.**

"Harsh… but it's not unexpected." Hiruzen smirked.

"Three months…" Kushina muttered before saying with a determination on her face "I hope he has changed for the better this time."

"I really hope so too, Kushi-chan." Minato nodded his head in agreement with his wife.

 **"Oi! Who did that?" Natsu cried out in frustration and stood up with fire covered his body while the other held their head in pain.**

 **"Welcome back, brats." A familiar, amused voice could be heard from above them and everyone turned their head up to find Naruto Uzumaki standing on top of the wall "What? Did you manage to save Celestial Spirit World?" he asked mockingly.**

"Haha, nice one there Naruto." Jiraiya laughed.

 **With just a day in the Celestial World, the mages of Fairy Tail felt like it was just yesterday they were still training with Naruto but in truth, three whole months had passed since that day they left the human world and they could see some changes on the mysterious young man. First, Naruto's golden hair had grown a little longer than before, yet still managed to keep its spiky natural. His attire had also changed, with him now wearing a black shirt and orange jacket with black stripes, black pant and black sandals. His right hand also wore a fingerless glove.**

"Oh my…" Mei Terumi gasped slightly in surprise when Naruto's new appearance after three months appeared on the scene "He's just getting hotter and hotter, isn't he? What a handsome young man he has become!" The red haired woman commented and many Kunoichi nodded their heads in agreement.

"He got that from his father," Kushina said proudly, looking at her husband who was smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head "and of course, I have a hand in it too." She grinned, pointing to herself with her thumb. It was clear to everyone that while Naruto inherited his father's hair and eyes, it was his mother's face that he took after.

 **The red armband held the magical mark of Fairy tail was still wore on his left arm.**

 **Though, they could already tell that his attitude was still the same, as always.**

 **"Yo," Naruto greeted them and jumped down to the sand "You guys still don't answer my question though" he smirked.**

 **"You know?" Lucy asked in surprise.**

"Probably." Kakashi shrugged.

 **"Of course, she was obliviously lying," Naruto pointed his hand to Virgo, who was being tied up and had brick on her lap. He picked up a small rock and flicked it to Virgo's forehead with enough force for her to feel a slight tingle of pain. The pink haired spirit moaned out in delight when the rock came to impact with her head**

"Now that… is freaking HOT!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a lecherous smile "A maid spirit with a BDSM fetish and masochistic personality, can the future get any better?" he wondered with proud, anime tears falling down from his eyes.

Of course, everyone ignored him.

 **"It's just that you guys were too stupid to acknowledge it."**

 **"OI! You want to pick a fight?" Natsu gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruto's collar, but with a simple move, Natsu was thrown pass Naruto's shoulder and slammed face-first down to the ground hard, with Naruto's hand on top of his head to keep him there. Even someone who held monstrous strength like Natsu couldn't move a muscle while being restrained by Naruto.**

"Damn, he is really strong, isn't he?" Kiba questioned while smiling and sweating nervously.

 **"Now now, shouldn't you be more worry about the upcoming GMG?" Naruto asked with a smirk before letting the pink haired boy go "Unless you want to let the others have all the glory…you brats have five days left to get stronger, how the hell is you lot going to do that?" Naruto asked mockingly, pointing at Natsu's face.**

"Yeah, how the hell are they going to do that with only five days?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms on her chest "The other teams as well as teams that represent their respective guilds must have trained hard to prepare for the tournament too. Can they really catch up to the others after falling behind for… what? Seven year and three months of time?"

"Well, they have one thing the other teams doesn't have…" Sasuke sighed before saying calmly "They have Naruto on their side." It was short, but extremely effective.

 **"Do you have any training that can make us as strong as you in five days?" Natsu asked with tears in his eyes "Please say you have."**

"He is really asking the impossible, isn't he?" Minato chuckled.

"This really remind me of Naruto when I trained him for the Chunin Exam." Jiraiya pointed out, smiling fondly at the memories.

 **"Nonsense kid, you of all people should know that strength comes from hard work, really and really long time of hard work. Even I cannot get stronger than those cats in five single days." The cats pouted when Naruto pointed his hand at them. What he was saying was only half-truth, before the start of the Fourth Shinobi War, he did get a lot stronger than before in just a couple of days training with Bee-**

"Oh yeah, baby!" The mentioned man immediately poked his face in and gave everyone a thumb up and a wide smile "It's because I'm a good teacher, and Naruto is a talented kicker~." He rapped with his hands held out, and his brother, A could only sigh in disappointment while burying his face in his hand.

 **-but it was a very different story there "If you want to get stronger then I wisely advice you lot to stand up and gear up, I'm going to unleash your potential in the hardest way possible." A dark, cruel smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he cracked his fists around dangerously.**

"As cruel as it sounded, I guess it's the only way." Asuma chuckled while smoking a new cigarette, which he decided to enjoy as many as he could while he was still alive.

 **Everyone, even Erza gulped nervously. They knew the man was going to push them through hell.**

 **However, once again they were saved by a pigeon that appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of Erza's head, carrying a small rolled paper on its right legs.**

"What's this?" Everyone widened in surprise and asked each other in confusion at the new turn of event.

 **"To Fairy Tail," The scarlet head mage read it out loud "come to the suspension bridge deep in the West Woods."**

 **Naruto nearly face-palmed when the Fairy Tail mages immediately did what they were told without thinking about a possible prank from someone, or worse an ambush.**

"How careless!" Tobirama stated while shaking his head.

"I agree." Hashirama responded with an agreement "They really should learn to be more careful."

 **Fairy Tail wasn't the flashiest guild now, but in the past, they made plenty enemies with dark mages and the evils, Naruto wouldn't feel any surprise if they were going to be attacked by the guys who Natsu used to use as a punching bag or something like that.**

"Yep, that's exactly what I am thinking about right now."

 **"Nobody's here…" Natsu growled while punching his palm, scouting around the area with his eyes when they arrived at the suspension bridge "Nobody's here… what the hell?"**

"So… it's a prank?"

"Or worse, an ambush."

"Relax everyone. Don't be so paranoid." Kushina giggled while waving her hands around "Naruto is there with them, right? It's not like he's going to let anything happen to them."

"Plus, if there were really an ambush, Naruto would have detected the enemies at this point." Minato pointed out, agreeing with his wife.

 **"Was it a prank?" Gray asked, having the same scowl as Natsu. Naruto followed behind them very closely, and unlike the youngsters, he scouted the area very carefully and on guard.**

 **Then suddenly, much to their shock the bridge automatically fixed itself. Broken woods and ropes flew up from the deep below and started attracting to each other, creating a whole bridge that connected the cliff on the other side.**

 **"Time magic." Naruto spoke up. He could recognize that kind of magic anywhere "The Arc of Time."**

"TIME MAGIC!?" Ino exclaimed and repeated the name of the magic in pure shock, the same feeling everyone around her was sharing "Arc of Time!? Are you telling me that there is a magic that allow the user to control time?"

"Spell that control the law of nature at will." Minato gasped before asking.

"I'm sure that there are limitations to such powerful magic, but still, to be able to control time… it's nothing but amazing…" Tobirama muttered. His face held a clear look of surprise "Simply amazing." The alliance of Shinobi could only remain silent and let Tsunade continue.

 **It was an interesting magic, to say the least. Time was actually meaningless for him, so Naruto suddenly found himself very eager to meet the one who just used the magic that control what made his life a real mess.**

"I bet that it's a hot woman, with large breasts." Jiraiya smiled dreamingly.

 **"Seriously?" Gray asked in shock, turning to Juvia "You think… it's them?" he sent her a meaningful look and Juvia couldn't help but nod her head nervously.**

"So, Gray and Juvia have already had an encounter with them in the past?" Tenten asked in surprise.

"Man, I really wish that there's a book or something to show us Fairy Tail's past before they went to Tenrou and trapped inside Fairy Sphere." Kiba said "The suspicions guys… they're killing me right now."

 **"This must be our invitation." Erza hardened her eyes at the mention of time magic "This might be a trap."**

 **"I don't know who could it be, but let's go for it"**

 **Everyone nodded their head at Natsu's words and continued to make their way forward. After around five minutes of travelling on foot, the group flinched when they suddenly saw three cloaked figure standing in front of them. Naruto would have done the same thing, if not for the fact that he already sensed them a few seconds before facing. He had lowered his guard, but still very caution. From what he could tell, none of the cloaked figures in front of them were enemies or had negative emotions, showing that they come here in peace and simply wanting to meet Fairy Tail.**

"Just like your wife." Madara said, glancing to his rival.

"Yeah." Hashirama nodded "It's a very useful ability, I must admit. Even the ninja's instinct is nothing compare to Mito's ability to feel negative emotions."

 **He could see the shocking expression on the Fairy Tail mage, letting him know that the kids must have some history with these three.**

 **"Thank you for coming." The middle one, a male said and slowly removed his cloak, just like his two companions. He was a young man with a cold gaze, blue hair and red tattoo on the right side of his face. "Fairy Tail."**

 **At his right, was a curvaceous young lady with hot pink eyes and wavy back-length pink hair. Her outfit consisted of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black coloured stockings and brown boots.**

"Oh, hot!" Jiraiya cheered loudly in approval, while behind him, Sakura couldn't stop herself from flinching slightly at the sight of the well-endowed pink haired young woman.

They both had pink hair, but apparently, their other's sex appeal was on a whole different league.

 **Standing at his left was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes, spotting a rather voluptuous figure consisted of little more than a tabard-like garment that most likely exposed her back. The attire was opened on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, exposing a fair amount of her large breasts. She also donned long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare, a white cloth around her head and holding a large crystal orb close to her hip.**

"Shit!?" The super pervert toad Sennin exclaimed with blood trickling down from his nose "I'm in dreamland." He finished with a dazing smile. Hottie after hottie… he could rest his eyes in peace and happiness now.

"She really doesn't have much modesty, does she?" Kushina pouted. She was jealous, because why not?

"Now that you mention about modesty, I can't help but notice that the other girls' clothes are rather revealing as well. Don't they feel shy or something?"

"It is fashion, you see." Ino stated smugly to Sakura, running her fingers through her ponytail "However, I don't think you should worry too much about that, since you really don't have much to show." She giggled slyly, causing Sakura to glare at her.

 **"Jellal…" Erza, along with her friend gasped in shock at the present of their former enemies.**

"Former enemies?" Hashirama repeated, raising his eyebrows in surprise "Now that's interesting."

 **"You haven't changed a bit, Erza" the blue haired man, Jellal said with a small smile "So I'm sure you've all heard about my jailbreak by now?"**

 **"Yeah," Erza nodded her head.**

 **"Though, to be honest… it's not what I had planned." The man said with a puzzled look, looking away to avoid Erza's eyes.**

"I feel like these two have a history with each other." Ino pointed her hand toward Jellal on the scene "And when I mean history, I don't think it's a normal one."

"Yeah, me too." Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"Who know?" Shizune shrugged "Maybe it's Erza who threw Jellal into jail."

 **"Meredy and I broke him out," Ultear said with a smile.**

"I have the feeling that this one is the time mage."

"What, because she's hot?" Tsunade asked mockingly, and Jiraiya gave her a thumb up in return.

 **"I didn't do anything, you did it all by yourself, mostly, Ultear." The pinked haired Meredy said. She then looked at Juvia and smiled brightly "Juvia, it's been awhile." The water girl, who was shaking just a few seconds ago couldn't stop herself from smiling gently at the cheerful pink haired girl.**

"So Meredy and Juvia, Jellal and Erza… So I will take a wild guess that it's Ultear who has history with Gray." Kakashi stated with a thoughtful expression. A piece of paper appeared and fell into his lap.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Obito asked and leaned to the side to look at the paper when Kakashi picked it up and read it.

"Well, apparently," Kakashi informed everyone "She is the daughter of the woman who taught Gray his magic."

"Oh!" Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

 **Erza opened her mouth to speak again, but before she or anyone could make a word, almost unseen able wires attracted to kunai and shuriken suddenly appeared and wrapped around them, binding the Fairy Group together much to the other three's shock. Natsu and the rest cried out in surprise when they were forced down to the ground and pulled away by a very carefree Naruto.**

"Is that even necessary?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Well, he's probably thinking that they're wasting their times." Sasuke shook his head before reminding her "They only have five days left, remember?"

 **"Oi! What are you doing?!" It was Erza who cried out**

 **"Hate to destroy the moment, but we're wasting our time here." Naruto said simply and pulled Fairy Tail group, who was crying out loud, with him "You kids have less than five days to train and yet you're here sobbing around with memories, nice jobs. What? You want to stay weak forever or simply don't want to help Fairy Tail rise to the top again?" Naruto stopped and turned his eyes to look at them. His words made them stopped screaming and looked down with defeated eyes.**

"Harsh, but very true." Tobirama nodded his head "He does has a way with words, doesn't he?"

It was no doubt, Talk no Jutsu, but the future Naruto was using it in a more hostile way that could easily piss anyone off.

 **"Wait!" Ultear called out, stopping Naruto when he about to pull them away again "Please stop, I have an offer for you." Naruto didn't reply, but he did stop on his feet and turned around to look at Ultear "I know that you guys are here for training for the upcoming Grand Magic Game. We actually wanted to meet you three months ago but you guys suddenly disappeared. I know that you are short on time for training but I think I can help you with that." She raised the orb she was holding and said: "With my new improved time arc, I can raise the level of your ability."**

"She can?" Kiba asked in surprise "How?"

 **"Eh?"**

 **"Time magic?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms on his chest "You mean Second Origin?" he asked.**

"Second Origin?"

 **"Eh?" Gray, Natsu and Lucy asked with total confusion.**

 **Naruto started explaining "Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body: after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal."-**

Tobirama nodded his head "Ethernano… so I take that it's like Chakra."

"And it's from the atmosphere." Minato nodded his head "But where does it come from, exactly? Magic particles like that cannot just randomly appear, right?"

"Or maybe, it has been there around us from the beginning." Hashirama pointed out "It's just that we Shinobi cannot use it. It's chakra, the components of our physical energy and spiritual energy that we have been using to use techniques."

 **"However, recent studies about magic have identified another part of Mages' Magic container that isn't used normally and contains their dormant power, called Second Origin. If the power within this second container is reached, then the Mage in question will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, allowing them to wield more powerful spells and to use their Magic over longer periods of time"**

"Oh!" Kiba nodded his head "I think I understand it now."

"It's like to have more chakra and you can use the stronger spells." Shizune pointed out before stating "In a way, I can tell that Ethernano and Chakra isn't that much different."

 **"Yes, it's like what he said." Ultear nodded her head "My time arc can evolve your containers so that they're capable of using second origin. In other words, it will give a giant boost to your magical power, even more than any of the training you have done until know."**

"Isn't that cheating?" Ino asked in curiosity.

"Well, it is their only option." Asuma answered with a smile, placing his hand on Ino's shoulder "It's like the second said. It really doesn't matter how you win, because in the end, there's only a loser and a winner."

 **"Seriously?" Natsu cried and cheered out along with everyone.**

 **Naruto then released the wire he was holding and said to Ultear "If you can really help them then do it." He said and Ultear nodded her head. "But, you lot are still going through a lot of pain with me after this." Naruto glared down at them, with the same dark aura and threatening words.**

"I guess that's the right thing to do." Hiruzen Sarutobi said "You have great powers, but you also have to know how to use them to their fullest potential, or else even a weaker man with a weaker technique but more mastery over it will still have a chance to defeat you."

 **His ridiculous sense of humour was still there, after all.**

 **Erza sighed, maybe everything wasn't going to be so bad after all. She then turned to Jellal and couldn't help but fury her eyebrows when she saw the way he was looking at Naruto, and it wasn't a friendly gaze. Her childhood friend had a vast knowledge about the dark side of magic and she knew that gaze could only mean trouble.**

"So they're childhood friend?" Kushina asked before asking loudly "And what's with knowledge about the dark side of magic I heard. Don't tell me that my son has something to do with it."

Everyone could only shake their heads, unable to find an answer to give the mother of their hero.

 **Naruto Uzumaki was still a big mystery for them.**

"There, done." Tsunade closed the book and placed it on her lap "Who want to read next?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: THERE DONE! That's a new chapter for you everyone, as promised of a quick update! Once again, my sister had a hand in helping me finish this chapter.**

 **I have fixed chapter 35 of Fairy Guardian, so those who has problems with the previous version of said chapter, you can now go back and read the better version of it. I must admit that it's pretty stupid of me to write the old one like that, but in the end, I wrote that chapter in less than 2 hours after reading through the entire chapter 515 of Fairy Tail. I didn't think thoroughly so… you get the idea.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you soon in the next one.**

 **Also, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **To tell you the truth, I have planned to write a special Christmas chapter for Fairy Guardian, but I don't think I can hold the tension for any longer, right?**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: The first chapter of Fairy Guardian: Zero is being written. Though, I planned to finish the entire story before adding it into this Reading story.**

 **Fairy Guardian: Zero will have ten chapters at most (maybe shorter depend on the chapter's length). This story will show you Naruto's past with Mavis and the other founders of Fairy Tail, as well as the birth of Fairy Guardian and Fairy Tail itself. Though, because Naruto left as soon as Fairy Tail was born, I won't include Mavis' death and what happened afterward.**

 **That, however, would be included in the main story.**

 **P/S/S: [Spoiler] Next chapter will also include Naruto and Irene's first meeting.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. This is my own reading version of Fairy's Guardian. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **"Naruto" Normal Speech.**

 **'Naruto' Normal Thought.**

 **"Rasengan" Jutsu/Power/Technique.**

 **"Kurama" Demonic/Dragon Speeches.**

 **'Kurama' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.**

 **Reading: Fairy's Guardian**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Part 1**

"There, done." Tsunade closed the book and placed it on her lap "Who want to read next?"

"I will, Tsunade-sama." Shizune raised her hand and accepted the book from her teacher. It didn't take her long to get to the seventh chapter of Fairy Guardian.

 **Twice a year, the Grand Magic Game for mages was held.**

"Twice a year?" A gennin asked loudly "Sound like the Chunin Exam, don't you think."

"In a way, they're very similar. The Chunin Exam, is, more or less a tournament where you have to prove and earn yourself a promotion, at the same time you will show your and your village's strength to the others. The Grand Magic Game, however, is a place where wizards compete against each other to prove themselves and raise the ranking of their guild. It is… more or less, a game changer for a dead last guild like Fairy Tail at the moment." Hashirama said with a nod of his head. Around his time, Chunin Exam wasn't that popular to the civilians, but overtime, he could see that it had become a worldwide phenomenal, where everyone gathered and watched the young and talented Shinobi and Kunoichi fighting against each other in many exciting matches.

"Let's hope that Second Origin is enough for them to be strong enough to participate in the tournament." Tobirama rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe that Team Natsu of Fairy Tail had put three months of training to a waste when they went to Celestial Realm.

 **The capital of Fiore, the flower blooming capital, Crocus was busting with its citizens as well as mages of Fiore coming from all over the world in order to participate in this certain event. In the centre was the King of Fiore's palace, Mercurius, an extremely large and tall building, appearing as one of the most visible elements in the valley where Crocus is located, and towering over all of the city's other buildings.**

 **Mercurius was also surrounded by a lush garden, which, much like the rest of the city, was adorned by a large amount of flowers, possessing flowerbeds and, in addition, artistically arranged plants and small, tidy hedges, which have square, hollow spaces on their edges, housing ornately decorated street lamps, with wavy poles ending in large orbs, with circular objects surrounding them, seemingly floating. The streets there were adorned with mosaics, which consisted of a variety of small, flat rectangular stones arranged to resemble semicircles. In front of the palace sat a fountain, surrounded by a ground-level, round and shallow pool; water jets jut upwards from both the fountain and the pool, with the former also housing some plants, or possibly statues of plants, on its base.**

"Wow… it sounds really amazing." Ino said in amazement, fascinated by the sight of Mercurius Castle as well as the capital of Fiore itself, Crocus.

"It is." Sakura nodded her head in agreement. The castle itself reminded many Kunoichi of the ones in fairy tale stories they had heard about when they were younger.

 **A magnificent sight, even for Naruto who came here many times in the past months, the first time he was here was during his cleaning duty at Mercurius, the mission that he accidentally cleaned princess Hisui of Fiore as well with a water vortex as well. Naruto took his time memorized the greatness of the capital of Fiore but compared the richness of nature between Crocus and Tenrou, of course, Naruto would prefer the holy ground of Fairy Tail more.**

"Of course as a Sennin, he will prefer that place more." Jiraiya pointed out while shrugging.

"Holy ground of Fairy Tail… since Mavis was buried there, I take that it's also her birthplace." Tsunade said before making a thoughtful expression "I wonder if there's anything magical about that island… after all, it's magic we're talking about."

"I bet that there is something special about that place." And the story was continued after that.

 **And in the mountains to the West, the great magic tournament was going to be held in the Domus Flau. The place appeared to be a large, round, open battle arena and had no cover on the top. It has numerous arches in its walls, and a large entrance. The Domus Flau also had four gigantic statues, each holding a staff with a big circle on top, facing inwards, surrounding the Domus Flau. Four gigantic chains could also be seen around the Domus Flau; each starting from a circular metal on the ground around the Domus Flau, connecting to circles behind the statues, and reaching down another circular metal on the ground.**

"Damn… that is one hell of a stadium right there." Kiba said in amazement.

"It's bigger than the one we have in Konoha, so the scales of the competitions are definitely much larger." Sarutobi said, and the leaders nodded their heads in agreement.

 **And in the middle of the town, was the so-called Team Natsu, five of them lying in the middle of the street, exhausting from all the training Naruto pushed them through in the last five days.**

"He pushed them through hell, didn't he?" Minato asked, chuckling.

"I guess Erza-san is the only one left standing, since she's the strongest." His student said, and the Yondaime Hokage couldn't help nodding his head in agreement.

 **Erza, however, was completely fine and was talking with Naruto, with a map of Crocus in her hand.**

"Unexpected." Tobirama muttered and let the story continue in peace.

 **"Oi, I still don't feel so great about all this…" Gray said through gritting teeth, trying to push himself up to his feet "We don't know for sure if that spell worked." He still remembered every single detail about the pain he had to go through to boost his own ability and unlock his Second Origin. He didn't know if it was really worth it or not.**

"No pain no gain." A said, and the shinobi from Kumo nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hopefully there is no drawback." Gai spoke up "Because while it's a permanent method, I hope the pain they had to go through is the only cause."

 **Gray also doubted five days of training with Naruto could help them in the battles against many incredible strong and amazing mages with magic powers that were still mysteries to them.**

"It's true." Minato nodded his head in agreement with Gray.

 **"Yeah, but I do feel like my magic power has increased." Lucy said with a long sigh "All my joints are still totally sore, though."**

 **"Relax, guys." Naruto walked to them and grabbed Natsu's scarf, pulling the boy to his feet "More or less, you guys are a lot stronger." He grabbed Lucy's hand and guided her up to her feet.**

"Why do I feel like that's a huge understatement?" Kiba wondered in curiosity, and the story continued on.

 **"But… we still can't defeat you?" Natsu pointed to Naruto "Just exactly how strong are you?" he then waved his hands around "Wait wait, don't answer that. Exactly just how many magic do you have?" He asked.**

"Well, technically, he's not using magic, so Natsu will never find out the answer for that question." Tobirama spoke up, crossing his arms on his chest. "Plus, I think the right question to ask him at that moment is how many powers that he doesn't have. Given time, one could master all ninjutsu and even we don't know how many of them there are."

Everyone could only shudder at the thought.

 **Even after unlocking their second origin and attacked him at the same time, they could do very little to Naruto, who simply stood still and let the sand protect him before attacking them with a speed far greater than the first time he showed it.**

 **"A few." The blond replied blankly "You lot forced me to concentrate on the fight, that is some great improvement right there." Naruto chuckled and pointed to Erza, who was standing behind him with his thumb "Even Erza managed to force me to use a stronger defense and last longer than you all put together."**

"Wow, she managed to force Naruto to use a stronger defense, something that the others couldn't even do together, she's really powerful, isn't she?" Ino said in amazement. They all knew just how powerful the sand defense was, and in Naruto's hand one could only imagine just how hard it was for a person to overcome it.

"It seems unlocking Second Origin isn't just a mere power-up."

 **"Ufufu, that was only natural." Erza let out a small, satisfied laugh before glaring at her friends "And you guys, geez, don't you guys feel embarrassed for yourself?" She asked, putting her hands on her hip.**

 **"Why are you completely fine, Erza?" Lucy asked with a nervous sweat dropped.**

 **"She probably got her Second Origin from the start." Gray followed after the blonde celestial mages "Is it possible for a Third Origin?"**

"It can be. From what we can see so far, Erza is said to be much stronger than her teammates and most members of the guild. Ultear Milkovich said Second Origin gave the mage who could tap into it a tremendous boost in magic and made them much more powerful, so it's very possible that Erza has already unlocked it on her own." The Second Hokage said.

"And what's this I heard about Third Origin?" Kiba asked in curiosity "Is it possible?"

"It is, but then there must be some very heavy drawbacks to it." Gai answered "I mean, Natsu and the others have to go through a lot of pains just to unlock their hidden powers, much like how we unlock chakra gates in our body to access to more chakra. The more gates we unlock, the heavier the strains will be put onto our body. Having so much power in a body that couldn't handle it could be very dangerous." Everyone could only nod their heads in agreement.

 **Erza turned her eyes to Naruto. Her mind recalled what Jellal told her about him at their conversation while Ultear was casting her spell on the rest of the team. He was an enigma, a mystery that she and everyone couldn't shove and Jellal's words for her further proved it.**

 **'Be careful when you're around him Erza. If he is really that Naruto Uzumaki I heard about when I was still in the Magic Council, then he had a very close connection with the One Magic and Zeref.'**

The atmosphere got tense yet again when they heard the name of the immortal dark mage, Zeref.

 **Maybe Jellal was becoming a bit paranoid with Zeref relate things. She didn't know if she should trust her childhood friend or not, but she trusted Mavis Vermillion and her judgment. There was no way the First Master would allow an evil mage join Fairy Tail, her pride guild.**

 **And rather than used to be a bit distant, Naruto was anything but evil.**

"Of course."

 **Naruto then looked around and caught sight of the third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov with Asuka sitting on his shoulders, her parent following closely behind them. Jet and Droy were also present as well, those two weren't going to participate in the Grand Magic Game since they were too afraid to go through the same pain Team Natsu had to go through to unlock their Second Origin.**

"Chickens." Kiba snickered.

"Well, you have to admit, only psychos like Natsu and his team would have the right mindsets to go through all that to become powerful in a short time." Tenten pointed out "Plus, I don't think they have any other choice. Natsu and his team are all hell bent on joining the tournament. There's no way they will allow themselves to be left out."

 **"So you guys finally made it!" The master greeted them with a huge smile "Naruto, how're you doing?" He asked.**

 **"I'm good, old man." The blond man nodded his head before patting Asuka on her head, making the cowboy hat she was wearing fell down to her eyes "Hello there, Asuka." He did have a soft spot for the little girl after all.**

"Aww~."

 **"Hello, Naruto-onii chan." Asuka smiled brightly to him after lifting her hat up.**

 **"Alright, let's get on with this even already!" Makarov said, crossing his arms on his chest "Kahahaha! We'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced confidently.**

"He's very confident, isn't he?" Minato chuckled.

"Well, he has all the reasons to." Hashirama laughed.

 **"Did you hear that, Fairy Tail?"**

 **"Where? Them?"**

 **"The weak little guild forever claiming the last place?"**

 **"Pft…kufufu… you guys gonna get the last place again this year too!"**

 **"Everyone knows Sabertooth is gonna dominate this year too."**

"Oh yeah? Let's wait and see who is going to have the last laugh." Kushina grinned, firmly believing that Fairy Tail would no doubt become the champion of the Grand Magic Game.

 **"GRRR!" Natsu gritted his fist in anger, glaring angrily at the citizens around them.**

 **"Whoever wants to laugh them let them go ahead and laugh." Naruto patted Natsu on his shoulder "We will just wait and see which one is going to get the last laugh."**

"Yeah, you tell them Naruto!" Kushina said loudly, making everyone chuckle at Naruto's mother's excitement.

 **"Anyway, Naruto, I'm glad that you decided to join us in this battle event." Makarov said with a large smile "With you here, we'll probably win this tournament for sure." He said but then tilted his head to the side and said "Thought, I wanted to form a team consists of you, Erza, Laxus, Gildart and Mirajane or something close to that." The other hadn't returned from their training just yet, so Makarov had to go with Team Natsu.**

"I highly doubt they can't make it in time. They can't possibly be late to such an important event to their guild like that when they have three whole months to prepare, unlike team Natsu." Hashirama spoke up "Makarov is probably planning something to increase his chance of winning."

"The other guilds are probably going to give it their all, so there are no reasons for Fairy Tail to not do the same thing." The white haired Senju stated in agreement "Team Natsu, so far, along with Naruto have been the central point of this book, but they are far from the strongest team Fairy Tail can use in the tournament."

 **"Don't jinx it old man, they might be not as strong as your dream team, but these kids have ambitions, the will to keep going and most important of all they got each other back."**

"Their bonds must be very strong, for Naruto to say that." Tenten said in amazement.

 **Naruto said with a nod of his head, making a small smile "I'm sure there is nothing… what?" Naruto asked with a raise of his eyebrow when he noticed the grin Makarov was giving him.**

 **"I can see that you have changed a lot, young man." Makarov said, giving Naruto a thumb up "Three months ago, you were this gloomy and moody boy who decided to stay outside of the Guild business, and the only one who could reach you is Mira and Lucy. Yet, here you're now, saying some very heartwarming words after three months of training with them, about to join the Grand Magic Game with Team Natsu and help us climb to the top again."**

"Aw…" Kushina smiled softly as she heard that "that's so good to hear, don't you think Minato?" She asked, turning to her husband who gave her a smile in return.

"Yes, it is, Kushina."

"While he only trained with them for five days, not three months, those words are truly heartwarming to hear. Naruto has surely had some positive changes from his old self" Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled.

 **"Tch, I don't want to miss this kind of event, that's all. GMG sounds interesting enough to gain my attention."**

"Tch, this guy is really pissing me off with his cool guy façade." Kiba stated in annoyance "I mean… he looks funny when he tries to act all cool around us, but now, that's just down right annoying." Many nodded their heads in agreement.

"They have no idea." Crossing his arms, Sasuke said loud enough for only Sakura to hear, making her giggle into her hand.

 **Naruto said and walked ahead of them "Plus, I need a team to take part in this, remember?" but his true intention wasn't winning the Game.**

The older generation of shinobi and Kunoichi listened on in interest.

 **In the past three months, during his 'investigating', Naruto discovered a very interesting object hidden right under Mercurius Castle, allowing the blond to know what Hisui was truly planning with the largest event for mage. He was there for that plan of the princess, not for the game, taking a part in the game was just a simple cover.**

"What is she planning anyway?" Ino couldn't help but ask "For some reason, I cannot help but feel something really bad is going to happen in the future chapters of this story."

"There's probably something more to this plan, not just about destroying the dark mage Zeref once and for all."

"Whatever it is, we can only hope Naruto can keep it under control when the worst happens." Sasuke said continued his teacher's words "We don't know what it truly is, but if it's enough to catch his attention, then it won't be something good."

 **"Whatever you say, my boy." Makarov shook his head, with the smile never leaving his face. He then turned back to Team Natsu and informed them "Okay everyone, the first day of the Grand Magic Game is going to take place tomorrow morning, but I was informed that all participants must return to their lodgings by twelve p.m. so make sure to return to your place before that time alright?"**

 **"I see, it's just like that Cinderella story then," Lucy said with a bright smile.**

 **"You know that story is going to be a lot easier to understand if Cinderella would just go head and tell him everything he should know about herself." Naruto pointed out, making Lucy look at him with a nervous smile "They danced all night and what, they stared at each other the whole time? Cinderella could at least tell him something about yourself, the whole staring things is a little creepy don't you think?"**

 **"Are you kidding? If like what you say then where is the romance?"**

"You have to admit, they both have their points but I am with Naruto in this one." Jiraiya chuckled while rubbing his chin, his author-sense tickling "Cinderella sounds interesting though, wonder what it is about."

 **"Shut it!" Natsu jumped in between the two blonds with a toothy grin "We've come all the way to this city and still got plenty of time left, we may as well hit the town!" He grabbed Lucy and Happy before dashing off. He also tried to grab Naruto too, but the older boy easily slipped out of his grip.**

"Excited, isn't he?"

"Hope he doesn't get lost, or run around causing troubles." Obito said, and added when he saw many were looking at him "You know I might skip the first few chapters, but Natsu sounds like someone who will surely do something like that."

"Yep, cause he is a lot like you and Naruto." Kakashi added, making Minato and a few others to chuckle while Obito merely crossed his arms.

 **"Hey! Do you even know where the lodgings are?" Erza shouted after them.**

 **"Honeybone right?" Lucy asked loudly "We'll be there by twelve for sure!" With that, the trio dashed away.**

 **"Well, I'll see you later old man, everyone." Naruto waved his hands to them and went to the opposite direction, disappearing into the crowd of the people of Crocus. The Fairy Tail group soon parted away as well, with Erza heading to the Honeybone lodge.**

 **Naruto rapidly flipped through the pages the new rulebook of Grand Magic Game, remembering the rules of the event that would take place this year.**

Everyone immediately straightened up, even Madara looked interested, as they were all eager to hear about the rules of the upcoming event.

 **Apparently, rules changed every year so he couldn't rely on everything he read in the old books. There were three important rules that were very specific and more important than the others. First of all, each guild's master cannot participate.**

"No wonders why Makarov doesn't volunteer, he really wants that money." Minato said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

 **He was no Fairy Tail's master so he didn't have to worry about this. Second, anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate either and must simply observe. Naruto also didn't care much about this rule because he had the magical insignia of Fairy Tail on the armband he wore around his right arm.**

"Magical?" Kushina repeated "Wonder what is magical about that insignia."

"Maybe it doesn't wear off easily, or can be removed by normal mean." Tsunade answered thoughtfully.

 **Also, the third rule was about each event will remain a secret up until before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained.**

"This one is kinda like our Chunin exam."

 **Also, without a team consisted of five members and possible one reserve, a mage wasn't allowed to participate in the event. If not because of this rule, Naruto would participate in the event himself, his own team.**

"There is probably going to be an event where teamwork is require, Naruto also said so in the previous chapter." Hashirama pointed out.

"So, the team is going to be Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Am I missing anyone?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Wendy will probably act as their reserve." His teammate pointed out calmly "No doubt they will want the ones with the most firepower will take the lead, while the ones with magic like her will stay behind to provide necessary support."

"I agree." Kurenai nodded, smiling at her student for his deep understanding of team comp "Please continue, Shizune."

 **Then suddenly, when he was about to cross an alley, a hand shot out and grabbed him by his collar before pulling him into the place.**

"Bad move there, whoever that is."

"It can be someone who knows him."

 **Naruto's left hand immediately shot up and grabbed that person by their wrist, putting a little force into his grip and forcing them to release him. Naruto then twisted that person around and pushed forward, pinched their front body against the wall and with a flick of his right hand, the kunai hidden in his sleeve shot into his palm.**

"Always prepared, isn't he?"

"As any Shinobi should." Madara stated calmly. While no one, but Hashirama, liked him, they couldn't help but agree to his words.

 **In an instant, Naruto had the person that, in his opinion was stupid enough to make a sneak attack on him, pinched against the wall and a kunai pointed at the back of their neck.**

"I bet that's a girl from Fairy Tail." Jiraiya spoke up while giggling perversely.

"Based on what?" Tsunade asked, annoyed.

"Call it my instinct." The toad Senin answered with his thumbs up.

 **He could easily kill that person with a single stab forward but stopped himself from doing so when he saw the long and wavy white hair.**

"See? That's Mirajane!" Jiraiya cheered, and everyone but the younger generation decided to ignore him.

"So she and her team really make it back in time." Tsunade said to the others.

"But Makarov said the opposite. He was probably planning something." Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement "I guess we're about to find out."

 **"You know, in a different circumstance, this kind of position will definitely turn me on." It was Mirajane Strauss, the beautiful demon of Fairy Tail "Can you remove your knife?"**

"Oh goody…" Jiraiya giggled.

"Let's just continue and ignore him, he's always like that." Tsunade told the Shinobi and Kunoichi from the other villages and signaled Shizune to return to the story before Jiraiya could make any more comments.

 **"It's a kunai," Naruto said blankly and released her.**

 **"Seriously, there is no need to react like that." Naruto snapped his head to the side and saw Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer who appeared from the shadow.**

"Iron Dragon Slayer?" Kiba asked in surprise and also amazement "So like… he can control iron and use them for attacks?"

"As well as defense." Gaara pointed out "Imagine him create body armor from iron, no doubt the same way I use sand. The iron produce from his magic is possibly much stronger than normal ones, the same as Natsu's fire, which is hotter and much more destructive than normal."

"Hate to be the guy who doesn't use weapons to fight him." His brother, Kankuro, spoke up.

 **Standing behind him with his back leant against the wall was another Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Makarov's grandson, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar.**

"A lightning dragon slayer?" Many asked in amazement.

"He has been revealed as one in the first chapter." Tobirama decided to point out a very small detail from the first chapter of the book, one that many missed but he and some others had noticed "His hands sparked with the lightning that could slay dragon." He read the line before continuing "However, it's only until much later that I fully understand it."

"I see." Kiba nodded his head "Damn, four dragon slayers… no wonder why they used to be the strongest seven years ago."

"The question is, can they really?" Obito asked "I mean, they have the powers to slay dragons, but I don't think it's that easy."

"Guess we will have to continue to find out, and hope that they won't have to face dragons." Minato shook his head "Dragons are fearsome creatures to the people in the future."

 **"Next time, don't try to grab me like that." He turned back to Mira and told her after returning his kunai back to his sleeve. He eyed her up and down, realizing that she had changed out of her usual attire and was wearing a long, shoulder-less black maroon dress with white trims, exposing her shoulders and a fair amount of her large cleavage. It also had a slit at the left of her pleated skirt to show her thigh and guild insignia "Nice dress."**

"Damn…" Surprisingly, it was Ino who said that with amazement before asking in annoyance and jealousy, feelings shared by her and many other Kunoichi "But seriously, what does she eat the get a figure like that? Isn't she already beautiful enough?"

"Well, she's a super model, so we can't really blame her for being physically perfect." Kurenai said while patting the blonde's shoulder.

"There are always girls who are more physically gifted than the others, I suppose." Tenten stated.

 **"Thank you." Mira smiled brightly.**

 **"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Naruto asked, looking at Laxus "I thought you people couldn't make it."**

 **"We returned yesterday, but Ji-san told us to remain hidden, as a secret weapon for Fairy Tail." The lightning dragon slayer answered "Apparently, there is a new revision to the rules this year. Each Guild can have not just one, but two teams enter the tournament." Naruto opened the rule book he was reading and found the rule Laxus was talking about on the last page.**

"I see… so Makarov is trying to increase their chance of winning." Tobirama nodded his head in understanding "I suppose every guide will surely do the same, but it's a very wise choice."

"Still, don't you think they will have to fight each other to decide who will win the tournament?"

"I guess victorious for the guild is all that matter to them." Kakashi answered his pink haired student, who understood.

 **"So… to increase our chance of winning, he decided to create another Fairy Tail Team?" Naruto asked, putting the rule book away "Wise decision. But you know that there if we can make it to the final, there is a high chance of being matched up against each other… Fairy Tail is all about family and stuff, will you be capable enough to fight yourself?"**

"Funny. Why don't you look at Natsu, did he look like he care when he challenged Naruto?" Kushina pointed out, making many to break out in laughter.

"In a tournament like this, you will want to be the one who bring the glory to your guild, especially in a guild that's all about each other like Fairy Tail." Hashirama said while smiling.

"Yes, they can be competitive with each other, but in the end, they all have the same goal, to bring Fairy Tail back to its former glory."

 **"Don't worry, guys like Salamander aren't going to hold back even if he has to fight against his family." Gajeel smirked "I also really want to see just how strong he has become after the training, so neither of us is going to hold back."**

"There must be some kind of rivalry between the two of them." Minato smiled "Which is good, in a way."

"Given Natsu's personality? They probably are." Kushina giggled while agreeing with her husband.

 **"I see." Naruto nodded his head.**

 **"Naruto-kun, would you like to join our team?" Mirajane asked "Master said you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Game with Team Natsu. Team Natsu already have four members and Wendy to make it five." She pointed to herself and then to Laxus and Gajeel "With Cana, we only need one more member to make a formidable team."**

"Isn't Cana the daughter of Fairy Tail's strongest member?" Kiba asked and received a nod from Shino.

 **"So you think I should join your team?" Naruto asked and Mira nodded her head with a smile. "Hate to bust the bubble, but I already promised Team Natsu to fight with them."**

"If he already did so, then there is no chance for him to go against his words." Sasuke said and his girlfriend as well as many others nodded in agreement, but then added "At least, the Naruto now will."

"Sigh… let's hope that he is not going to change THAT much." Tsunade could only say before the story was continued.

 **"Oh, is that so… it's too bad then." Mira's smile dropped a little but immediately brightened up "Let's try our best, together."**

"This girl sure is bright." Kushina said with a smile "I can't remember a scene where she isn't smiling."

"She's just the right girl for Naruto, isn't she Kushina?" Jiraiya asked.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with him." Kushina told her husband, making him chuckle and nod his head as she continued "Someone like her will probably have some positive impacts on our son, after all."

 **"Right." Naruto nodded his head before looking up to check the sun. It was right on top of his head "About time for lunch, would you like to have lunch with me?" He asked casually, making a small smile.**

"Yes yes, ask her out and the next thing you know he will bed this girl for sure."

"Can you shut up about that for one chapter?" Tsunade asked in annoyance as she knocked him across the head yet again, but it didn't make the perverted smile on his face faded in the slightest.

"Childish." Madara muttered before he continued to listen to the story.

 **"Really? I'd love to." The drawing card of Fairy Tail nodded her head.**

 **"You really smile a lot, don't you?"**

"That's what I have been talking about." Kushina smiled.

 **Naruto teased before turning his eyes to Laxus and Gajeel "Well? What about you guys?"**

 **"I think I'll pass. See you guys at twelve then." Gajeel said before walking away. Laxus also left as well, leaving Naruto alone with Mirajane.**

 **"So… it's just the two of us then." Naruto turned back to Mira "Let's go before anyone started wondering what I'm doing with a girl like you in this alley." He then noticed the way Mira was looking at him and couldn't help but became a little uncomfortable with her gaze "What?"**

 **"Master is right, you sure changed a lot in the past three months, didn't you Naruto-kun?" She quickly added "Of course, in a good way."**

Everyone smiled, glad that at least Naruto was no longer a brooding emo who chose to ignore the people around him.

 **"Why do you people keep talking about that anyway?" He asked with a slight scowl under his breath and walked out of the alley.**

 **"Hey, wait for me Naruto-kun."**

"We have a line break here." Shizune informed before continuing.

 **"You guys… seriously, you're late"**

"So, I bet that Natsu and the others couldn't make it home in time?" Minato asked with a small chuckle "Erza is probably scolding them."

 **Erza Scarlet crossed her arms underneath her ample chest, scolding at the three younger mages kneeling on the floor in front of her "Where have you been wandering around up till now?" She asked, glaring at them.**

"I thought so."

 **Naruto meanwhile was sitting on his bed writing something into the small notebook with a pencil, having returned to their room as soon as he walked Mira back to her own lodge.**

"Isn't that a little bit familiar?" Tsunade asked, glaring at the white haired old man sitting next to her with narrowing eyes "If he is doing what I think he is then you're in serious trouble, Jiraiya."

"What? But I am innocent." To the others, who were used to his usual behaviors and masterpieces, he clearly didn't look like so.

 **"Just another boring dinner…" Gray said with a nervous smile.**

 **"Well… it's complicated… well… I mean… err" Lucy tried to explain, but all she could be making out some incompetent words. Natsu, however, was shaking in anger next to her.**

"I really want to say I told you so, but you probably know that by now." Obito told Kakashi with a soft laugh.

"What a surprise!" Kakashi chuckled while shaking his head.

 **"You guys met the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, didn't you?" Naruto spoke up, not looking up from his notebook.**

"Hey, isn't Sabertooth the strongest guild right now?" Kiba asked "They have their own dragon slayers too, damn."

"This guild isn't going to make the tournament easy for the team and everyone, considering the fact that Natsu is shaking in anger, they probably had a more than just a meeting." The white haired Senju answered while having his arms crossed in front of him.

 **"How did you know?" Lucy was surprised.**

"Yeah, how did he know?" Kiba asked a bit too loud for everyone's taste.

 **"An encounter between the strongest members of the strongest Guild and a duo of the weakest Guild in Fiore isn't something someone could see every day." The older blond explained. He overheard a couple talked about the meeting while having lunch with Mira in a local restaurant. "And you know, there are a lot of people around this town."**

"Oh." The Inuzuka chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously pup, you should have thought about that." His sister, Hana, told him with a small smirk, making Kiba huffed and turned his head away.

 **"GAH! I'm so gonna get those guys back, no matter what!" Natsu and Happy cried out in frustration, balling their hands into a fist.**

"Even Happy?" Kushina asked in surprise.

"Well, from the look of it, since every dragon slayer has their own Exceed, we can guess that the twin dragons of Sabertooth have them too. One of them or maybe both did something that pissed him off" Minato replied with a soft chuckle.

"But Laxus didn't have his Exceed, did he?" Guy asked his rival's teacher "He was never mentioned."

"Maybe something happened, let's hope nothing too serious." Minato could only answer and the story was continued

 **"You will have your chance soon enough Natsu," Naruto said and turned his eyes to look at the clock. It was a quarter before twelve "It's nearly midnight, I wonder what the organizers have in store for us."**

 **"Anyway, where is Wendy?" Erza asked, looking around "We decided that she will be our reserve."**

"A little girl wanders the streets of a large city in the middle of the night. I hope she'll be alright."

"I think she can take care of her own." Mei Terumi spoke "That girl is a dragon slayer after all."

 **"That's right." Lucy nodded her head "She's late… it's almost twelve, though, that little girl is out there alone" Lucy said worriedly "I hope she is okay."**

 **"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Happy spoke up "Carla is with her, so I don't think they're lost."**

 **"No time to wait for her." Naruto closed the notebook when the clock ticked twelve o'clock. The church belt at a local church started to ring "The reserve can join us later, so we don't have to worry too much about being disqualified without her." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.**

"Why do I suddenly have such a bad feeling about this?" Tsunade asked, looking around and saw the same worriedness on almost everyone.

"We can only hope Wendy is alright. There's nothing we can do." Mei shook her head.

 **"What's going to happen?" Lucy asked with a little nervousness in her tone. The whole city had become quiet and the only things that could be heard were the belt's tolls.**

"It begins now." Tobirama announced

 **"To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Game!" A massive and playful voice that could be heard all over the city hit them, surprise team Fairy Tail. They immediately ran outside to see what was happening. Above the city was the hologram of a man wearing a pumpkin head with large eyes and mouth, striped shirt with white cuffs, a black shirt underneath, a dark cape with white edges and white underside, a pair of white pants, white boots, white gloves, and a dark witch-like hat "Good morning!"**

"What is this?" Kiba asked.

"Probably one of the organizers Naruto was talking about." Shino answered, and raised a finger in front of his face to make sure his friend would stay silent for the story to process.

 **"Whoa!" Natsu gasped in amazement "He's massive."**

 **"Showtime," Naruto muttered under his breath, a small smile formed on his face.**

 **"In order to reduce the participating teams from one hundred and thirteen down to eight…" The Pumpkin said "We will now begin a 'Preliminary Event'"**

"One hundred and thirteen teams of five? That's a lot!"

"Yes, but only eight teams will make it to through the Preliminary event." Asuma nodded his head at his female student "This event will decide the eight best for the tournament to happen."

 **"Preliminary?" Gray cried out in shock "No one said anything about this."**

 **"One hundred and thirteen huh?" Naruto asked, "That's a lot of guilds, even for a country like Fiore."**

"I must admit, even when you can have more than one team to participate in the tournament, six hundred and seventy eight people are a lot." Tobirama said "Make us understand how important this event is for mage guilds."

 **"Every year more and more come that's a sign this even was starting to be taken too lightly~" Pumpkin started to dance around and said with a singsong tone "This year, we're brought the number of final competing teams down to eight~" He then pointed his index finger up and the whole city starting to move, shocking everyone. To be more specific, every single lodge for the participants starting rising up from the ground "You will all now compete with each other. The goal is the event ground, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to make it will participate in the event. Your lodging will be the starting line for the preliminary." After that, paths started being created on the balcony of the lodges all around the capital of Fiore and all connected to the place where the preliminaries would take place, a massive structure floating in the sky "Feel free to use any magic you like, because there are no restrictions as long as you can be one of the first eight team to make it. But if all five members of your team don't make it there, you still lose. And… one… more thing," Pumpkin said with a dark chuckle "We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the Labyrinth."**

"So, this is going to be a speed run between teams." Minato said "Reach the finish line and you're in, which sounds easy, but when you consider the event ground to be a labyrinth and nearly seven hundred other people are also trying to get there as soon as possible, it's not."

"With Naruto with them, I don't think it's going to be that hard for them to make it there first." Kiba said with a grin.

 **"Gear up!" Naruto cried out for them and grabbed his sandals, in a flash they were on his feet "We shouldn't waste any more time!" Team Natsu immediately did what they were told, with Erza changed her pajama to an upgraded form of her usual Heart Kreuz armor.**

 **"The Grand Magic Game's preliminary event! SKY LABYRYNTH!" Pumpkin cried and the whole city lighted up "Has BEGUN!"**

"Yes! Let's do it, Naruto, Fairy Tail!" Kushina cried, and everyone else couldn't help but get very excited as well. The event had finally begun, and many were eager to know what the future had in store for their hero and his friends.

 **"Try to keep up brats!" Naruto shot out of their lodge first and shouted, making his way up the path lead to the floating labyrinth.**

 **"YOSH!" Natsu smirked confidently "TEAM FAIRY TAIL! Let's go!" he shouted out and followed after Naruto, with the rest of his team following shortly behind sharing the same determination smiles.**

"Now that's the spirit!" Hashirama grinned while pumping his hands into the air "Let's go and claim your spot in the event."

"Yeah, doesn't matter if they make it to the finish line first or last." His younger brother nodded. "And don't forget about the other Fairy Tail team too. They are also hopes of their guild in this tournament."

"I can't agree more to that." The first Hokage laughed, and Shizune announced a line break before continuing reading.

 **"This is so confusing!" Lucy hollered, stomping her feet. They were currently inside the labyrinth, standing on floating platforms in the maze. Lucy's blonde hair swished side to side as she turned around. Naruto meanwhile was standing on a higher ground, a massive pillar twenty feet higher than where the other were standing and scouting around the area with his eyes.**

"Do they even know where they are supposed to go? I mean, they have to know which direction is the finish line is, right?" Kiba asked in curiosity.

"Yes, this is a labyrinth we're talking about. It won't be easy to solve it without at least some information about the place." His teacher answered.

 **"We have to head east," Erza instructed.**

 **Lucy grinned. "I've got this!" She pulled out a silver key and waved it above her head. "Open! Gate of the Compass, Pixus!"** **In a brilliant flash of light, a small penguin-like creature with a compass on its head appeared, flapping its tiny wings.**

"Aw, this spirit is so cute!" The girl cooed excitedly.

"Penguin and compass? Sound rather incongruous, don't you think?" Jiraiya asked with a chuckle.

 **"All right, Pixus," Lucy said, bending down, "Which way is east?" After a few spins of the compass, Pixus squawked a cheer and pointed. The squad followed his gaze and saw platforms upon platforms of difficult climbing.**

 **"Actually," Erza mentioned, "I have a compass right here." The Queen of the Fairies held up a small silver circle with a red and white needle in the center. This made the celestial mage smiled dropped and had to call back Pixus.**

"Well, Erza could have mentioned that beforehand." Minato chuckled while the others were trying to hold back their laughter.

 **"We should get moving, I saw some fights ahead of us." Naruto said as he jumped down from the pillar "Try to avoid battles as much as possible since we don't want to waste any more of our time."**

"Good decision." Sarutobi nodded his head with smile.

 **The labyrinth was indeed not making it easy for the Fairy Tail team, even with Naruto's help and Erza's compass. Gray continuously made stairs of ice for everyone to climb, and at several points in time they came across other guilds, even if they tried to battle was unavoidable. The group attempted to make a map and three out of the five members were very keen on the idea of stealing maps from other groups.**

"Let me guess, Natsu, Gray and Lucy?" Kiba asked with a chuckle.

"Erza might be responsible, but I don't think she doesn't like the idea of stealing maps from other teams." Kakashi answered while shaking his head "I would do the same if I were her. It's important to know where you are going, and where you have been, a map from other teams will surely help you know the place you are in." He finished.

 **But once the maze began to shift, Naruto knew immediately the maps were useless.**

 **"It's moving!" Lucy howled and fell off the platform. Natsu shot forward and grabbed her, but he too fell off the platform when it shifted again. Natsu tried to hold on but the platform twisted around again, this time vertically and hurled his hand away. Both Salamander and Celestial Mage gasped in shock as they started falling. Fortunately, Naruto saw this and shot forward, grabbing Natsu's wrist and stopping them from meeting their ultimate end.**

"Phew, good thing Naruto is there with them." Kushina said while sighing in relief.

"Yes, they might have to take more drastic measure to get them out of their situation if Naruto weren't there." Minato nodded at his wife.

 **"Got you," Naruto smirked and pulled Natsu and Lucy up. His chakra allowed him to stick his feet to the platform no matter what angle it was in "Be careful where you're going." The two breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded their head.**

 **"I wish Happy is here, he can take us to the Domus Flau for sure."**

 **"Unfortunately, Happy is counted as a member of Fairy Tail, so we can't have him here." Naruto shook his head**

 **"Whoa!" Erza started sliding backwards off her platform and their last member, Gray was having enough troubles holding onto his own platform.**

 **"This place is a mess" Was his comment before he was helped up to his feet.**

"It sure is." Kiba stated "Now they will have to worry about finding the right direction, and keeping themselves on solid ground."

"The organizers are not making it easy for any of them." Onoki spoke while smirking evilly "But this gives me a few ideas for the next Chunin Exam's elimination test. Be prepared you Chunin brats!" The old man laughed, making the younger shinobi and Kunoichi sweat nervously.

 **After a few minutes of travelling, team Fairy Tail encountered a group of man with very familiar guild mark**

 **"Twilight Ogre!" Lucy gasped.**

"Hey, isn't that the ones they lost the guild building to?" A Kunoichi asked in interest, and her friend answered with a nod.

"Yes, they are."

"Sweet revenge is coming."

 **The man, apparently their leader curled his lip. "Fairy Tail! You really think you have a chance-"**

 **He never finished his sentence. "Typical villains' speech" Naruto called, leaping forward with his feet put together in a drop-kick. His feet connected with the man's face and sent him away. The remaining for members growled and gripped their weapons tightly, but they were met with an ice cannonball shot with high speed and Natsu's flaming fist to the head.**

"Well, that was fast." Kiba chuckled "Guess they are not that strong, aren't they?"

"Make you wonder just how weak the remaining members are, when just Natsu and Gray can defeat them just like that. Sure, Naruto is there, but I doubt one of those two couldn't take care of them on their own."

"It's sad, but truth." Hashirama stated, agreeing to his brother's words despite how harsh it sounded.

 **"Piss off" With a simple kick to the ass with his hands in his pockets, Naruto sent the last member of Twilight Ogre, the smallest member, off the platform they were standing on, not before he took the map he was making from the ogre's hands.**

 **"Here is another map" Naruto gave Lucy the map, who nodded her head and started checking it with what they got along the way "Let's go before this whole place shift again." After much more discussions and movements, it didn't take it long for them to find themselves on a long path. Encouraged by the prospect that they were close, Team Fairy Tail moved slightly faster, keeping a good pace.**

 **And then they saw the exit, where the Pumpkin guy was waiting for them.**

"They did it!" Kushina smiled brightly.

"That was easy, I must admit." Minato chuckled "But I guess with Naruto there to help them and make sure they don't stray from the right path, it should be."

 **"Well, that was easy." Natsu grinned as the team stood in front of Mato, who was clapping his hands rapidly to congratulate them for passing the preliminary "So how did we do?"**

 **Gray asked quickly. "We were first, right?"**

 **Mato rubbed his palms together nervously. "Not exactly." The anticipated win that the Fairy Tail team expected did not come. "You got fourth place." This made Fairy tail's hopeful smile dropped.**

"At least they didn't make it last, or not make it at all." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Wonder if the others will make it in time." Tsunade spoke her thought out loud.

"They will. They might have already arrived before Naruto and team Natsu." Her grandfather answered with a smile.

 **"Well, at least we didn't make it last." Naruto nodded his head "I take that we also aren't allowed to know who passed this before us, right?" he asked Pumpkin man, who nodded his head.**

 **"Yes, you'll know about the others tomorrow morning." He smiled "Now, come along, come along…" he ushered everyone in through the gateway "You all deserve a good night rest."**

"The scene changed at this point, and it appeared to be next morning." Shizune informed them, making everyone feel excited because the time had skipped straight to the next day.

 **It was the moment they were all waiting for. The citizens of Crocus were gathered together inside the Domus Flau, excited for the upcoming event.**

 **"The annual Magic Festival finally starts! The Grand Magic Tournament!" And the crowds went wild as they waited to see the 8 Teams that made through the preliminary round.**

"We do as well."

* * *

 **End of Part 1**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: It's been awhile, everyone!**

 **I decide to update this story mostly because I am bored, and have some free time. This chapter in the main story is a bit too long for keep the insipration to write, so I decide to split it into two parts. The first one is here, while the part 2 will be written along with chapter eighth.**

 **While this is merely a reading of my discontinued story, I have decided to change the main story a bit here. As you can read in this chapter, there are many small, but very noticeable changes, which I want to do for the rest of the story as well. It's going to be details I weren't able to think of doing in the past, such Naruto doesn't need to use hand seals to perform ninjutsu…**

 **That's all I want to say, hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **I will see you soon in the next updates.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Since my sister is rather busy at the moment, do you mind if I write the next chapter for her story, Fairy Guardian: Resurrection? It's been awhile since she has that story actived, after all.**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. This is my own reading version of Fairy's Guardian. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **"Naruto" Normal Speech.**

 **'Naruto' Normal Thought.**

 **"Rasengan" Jutsu/Power/Technique.**

 **"Kurama" Demonic/Dragon Speeches.**

 **'Kurama' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.**

 **Reading: Fairy's Guardian**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Part 2**

"We do as well." Minato stated excitedly.

 **"I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's events." He introduced himself. Chapati was a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face was rather unusual, square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face. For attire, he wears a simple dark suit with a light shirt under it, dark pants and a tie, where it reads 'Grand Magic Games' "We are honored to have Yazima-san, a former member of the Magic Council, as our commentator. Thrilled to have you here, Yazima-san."**

 **The old man gave a nodded of acknowledgement. "The pleasure's mine," replied Yazima, and Chapati continued the introductions of the special guests of the day, a certain incredibly beautiful blonde woman.**

 **"For day one's guest, we're privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" Loud exclamations were heard and many cheers from fans could also be heard as she made her comment.**

"Ah it's her." Jiraiya said brightly, but didn't say anything more because he, just like everyone else, was waiting for the introductions to the teams that had made it through the Elimination event.

 **"We're gonna win this year~~!" she stated with full confident in her guild.**

"Yeah, we will see about that." Kushina smirked, cheering for her son and his friends.

 **Inside, Four out of five members of Team Fairy Tail were dressed in purple and white uniforms, but with different designs. They were all waiting for their names to be called. Naruto kept his black military-style uniform, but he was holding a black headband with black cloth with metal forehead protector in his hand. He couldn't help but wonder if the other team of Fairy Tail made it through the preliminary.**

 **Wendy, their reserve member was currently resting inside their infirmary. Happy and Lisanna found her unconscious on the street last night, attacked by someone.**

"What!?" Many cried out in shock before the atmosphere became heavy as they all stared at the book, wondering exactly what had happened to Wendy and who had attacked her.

"That poor girl..." Tsunade growled as she cracked her knuckle angrily "I swear, if I were there and found out who did it…"

"Count me in, Tsunade-sama." Kushina stated in frustration. She hated the feeling of not being able do anything, despite the fact that because of the book they were able to know everything that would happen in the future. First her son's attitude, and now Wendy…

"But… why? For what reason?" Ino questioned while shaking her head. "Who could have done such a thing to an innocent girl like Wendy."

"Don't tell me it's Sabertooth." Kiba said annoyance, already disliking the number one guild of Fiore "I mean… Natsu met them earlier that day, right? They must have done something that pissed each other off, and Sabertooth's twin dragons decided to take it on Wendy."

"Possible, but it's too soon for us to assume anything." Tobirama shook his head.

"I guess we will only know as the story continues on." His student said seriously and nodded his head to Shizune, telling her to continue reading.

 **"Okay… contestants are arriving. First Team ranks the 8th in the preliminary event. Let's welcome them… the Hounds of Hell's Army, QUARTO CERBERUS!"**

 **"WILD!" and some of them flexed to show off some muscles.**

 **"The 7th place is a female guild. Dancers of the Ocean… MERMAID HEEL!" Some of their members waved or blew kisses while the leader looked nonchalant.**

"I guess when you have a team of men you might as well have one for the girls too." Kiba grinned as he tried to lighten the mood, knowing Naruto would surely do the same if he were present with them "Seriously, their leader is beautiful, isn't she?" Many men could only nod their head in agreement.

 **"They are a new guild" Lucy informed them "With only one S-class mage, I didn't know that they could make it through the preliminary as well."**

 **"Coming up, the 6th place is the Wings that Sparkle in the Dark, BLUE PEGASUS!"**

 **"KYA! EVE-KUN!"**

 **"HIBIKI-SAMA!**

 **"REN~~~~~!"**

 **Many girls yelled as they all posed in their famous handsome men pose. However, Ichiya and the person who was in bunny costume weren't making a very good impression.**

"I guess there has to be weirdo around too." Kakashi said while sweat dropping.

"They are people trusted by their guildmates." Sasuke replied "While some of them might look a bit weird, they're no doubt the strongest."

"Very true, Sasuke." The former Cyclops smiled at his student. He knew Sasuke was also talking about Naruto, who could be a bit weird at the time with his attitude and actions, but he was no doubt the strongest there was.

 **"The 5th place, Goddess of Love and War, Sacred Destroyers… LAMIA SCALE!" Lamia Scale, led by Lyon made their entrance.**

"We have already seen this one." Tobirama said with a nod.

"This is going to be exciting, isn't it?" Hashirama grinned.

 **"5th place?! Were you guys holding back, you idiots?!" their elderly guild leader raged as she watched from the sidelines.**

 **"It's our turn." Erza informed everyone before turning to Naruto, raising her eyebrow in curiosity "What are you doing?" she asked when Naruto tied the headband he had been holding this whole time around his forehead. On top of it was a swirl symbol that greatly resembled that of a leaf with a long, horizontal scratch across the symbol.**

"Hold on, isn't that…" Sakura suddenly said and turned to Sasuke, who was also looking at the book in curiosity, and a bit of surprise.

"So he really did carry everyone's thing around, didn't he?" Kakashi said, smiling.

 **"It belonged to my best friend." Naruto said, "I always carry this to honor his memories." He said with a smile "But I think it's time for me to put it on, just for this."**

"Hm…" Sasuke closed his eyes and made an uninterested noise, but he smiled nonetheless.

"I see." Erza nodded and turned around.

 **"Alright, everyone. Despite the fact they always got the last place over the past few years, they managed to make an incredible return this year, claiming the 4th rank this year!? Let's welcome, the wild and rowdy, TEAM FAIRY TAIL!" Naruto took the lead and walked out of their entrance. The crown was booing at them and unlike his team, Naruto paid no mind to it and continued walking forward with his hands in his pockets.**

"Keep your head cool is the most important thing." Hashirama said with a smile "Leave what happened in the past behind, their upcoming performances are all that matter."

"Still, it must be rather frustrating to have the crowd against you." Asuma pointed out while smoking his cigarette. It's good to be alive once again, even for just a little bit.

 **Yazima, who saw them and gave a thumb up. "This is wonderful. Congrats, Fairy Tail."**

 **"HURRAY, HURRAY! FAIRY TAIL!" the whole guild yelled from the sidelines as they cheered with big signs and everything.**

 **"Hm… isn't that…?" Gray pointed to the spot beside their Master.**

 **"Hurray, hurray, Fairy Tail~!" She cheered and punched a fist into the air as her legs swung in the air "GO GO, Naruto!"**

"Let me guess, it's Mavis." Tsunade chuckled.

She and many others had always wanted to hear more about the late founder of Fairy Tail. Mavis being there to watch the whole tournament and cheer for Fairy Tail might be a great opportunity for them to do so.

 **"MASTER MAVIS?!" the whole guild yelled in surprise as their eyes bugged from their sockets.**

 **Mavis had on a perfectly confident face as she smiled and gave them a thumb up. "I'm here to cheer for you. Nobody can see me unless they're Fairy Tail, so don't worry about that.-**

"I see… very interesting." Tobirama said with a small smile, adding to his mental note about what they had learnt about the mysterious spirit of the first master.

 **-I also want to see Naruto back in action, especially the shocked faces." Here, her grin turned slightly evil as Makarov sweat-dropped.**

"Is… that so?" he said nervously.

 **"How great! The noisiest brat is here." Naruto muttered under his breath. He wasn't looking, but he could recognize her voice a mile away. Though, he did have a small smirk on his face. Maybe he had grown soft on Mavis and her guild.**

"Of course you had." Kushina grinned. Her smile couldn't get any bigger.

 **"It's a relief to see the First come here to cheer on us!" said Natsu as Gray nodded in agreement with him.**

 **"Even if she is just a spirit…" Lucy added.**

"It sounds a bit weird but… Lucy does have a point, Mavis is a spirit. They're basically being cheered on by a ghost." Ino said with a small laugh. "It doesn't sound so bad, since she's very supportive of her guild."

 **The announcer continued "The 3rd place… wow, for a first-time guild to get such a high rank, let's welcome the Midnight Raiders… RAVEN TAIL!"**

 **"Raven Tail?!" Natsu yelled out in shock.**

"What's wrong with them?" Kiba asked curiously, looking at Shizune who widened her eyes in shock when she saw the next few lines.

"Guess we're about to find out." The Second Hokage was the one who replied before nodding his head to the young medic, allowing her to continue the story.

 **"This is… the guild founded by Master's son, Ivan." Erza explained to Lucy, who nodded.**

"Eh? Makarov has a son?" Kiba questioned loudly, being surprised like many others.

"Laxus is his grandson, so of course he has a son." Shino answered quietly, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Raven Tail… so he named his guild after Fairy Tail but why chose raven, aren't they…" Kushina asked, wondering her thought out loud.

"Sound dark?" Sasuke finished his best friend's mother's sentence with a nod of his head "They are."

 **"But… I think it's…" she trailed off and Makarov finished the sentence for her.**

 **"A DARK GUILD!" Makarov looked furious.**

"A what!?" Kiba cried out in shock "So does that make this Ivan a dark mage?"

"Unfortunately…" Sarutobi stated seriously.

"But is it alright to let a dark guild participate in the Grand Magic Game, aren't they like, criminals in the future or something?" Ino asked while many people were also wondering the same thing.

"I believe the organizers of the Grand Magic Game have their reasons to let Raven Tail participate in the tournament, don't forget that Natsu and the others were stuck on Tenrou for seven years, many things could have happened during that time." Shikaku said with a calm tone "There's a chance that they have redeemed themselves to the world, but I don't think it would be that easy."

"Moreover, why did Makarov's son become a dark mage?" Inoichi continued "From what I understand, Makarov has been the guild master of Fairy Tail for a very, very long time. There's a chance that Ivan had been raised in the environment of Fairy Tail, a place that represents everything that we have wanted for our children, and yet he still became a dark mage, something that literally spells an evil person with magic in the future. Why did he choose that path? What happened to him? Did Makarov do anything about it? Judging from his reactions, I believe he did, but was it enough? ...are the real questions we need to find the answers."

"Great, the first six chapters are all fun and games until we learn so many bad things in this chapter." Tenten stated with her head down "Why do I have a feeling that it will only get worse from here?"

"We can only hope it won't." Her teammate, Neji, said as he closed his eyes.

 **"IS IT OK TO LET THEM PARTICIPATE?" He raged as they all tried to hold him back, while Mavis noted thoughtfully.**

 **"I do feel a malicious force." She nodded her head.**

"That can't be good." Shikaku stated seriously, as Mavis had just confirmed his thoughts about Raven Tail.

"What are they doing at the tournament anyway?" Kushina asked "They can't be possibly aiming to become the best guild in Fiore, right?"

"I believe there are much more than that." Minato answered before musing thoughtfully "They might even be the one who attacked Wendy, but we can't know for sure. We have to know more before we can say anything." He finished, looking at the white haired Senju who nodded his head in return.

 **"Isn't it a Dark Guild?"**

 **Someone in the crowd whispered worriedly and the announcer came on to explain about it. "Well… according to official records, Raven Tail has existed for more than 7 years, and has been approved as an official guild recently."**

 **"So it's not a Dark Guild since it has been approved by the Guild League." Yazima finished the announcement for him. Hearing this, Makarov was pissed beyond words as a vein throbbed on his forehead.**

 **"Ivan… what the hell are you planning… how did you make it…"**

 **The man in question, who was sitting at the back of the crowd, smirked evilly "I've waited in patience for so long, father. All for this day to come…"**

"Yep, he's definitely a bad person, planning something big. He has this typical villain vibes that I really hate, because these guys are much more annoying than dangerous." Kiba pointed out in annoyance before saying "You know what? I can't wait to hear Naruto or one of the Fairies kicking his guild's ass, eliminating them from the tournament for guild and then beating the shit out of him, just for the satisfaction."

"We'll see." Asuma stated with a small chuckle.

 **"And in next place… oh, my! Can the broken wings of the fairies be mended once again and allow them to take the skies once again? Let's welcome… FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" And the crowd went into stunned silence.**

"Ah, finally something we're all looking forward to." Kushina said while smiling brightly "They really made it."

"What more? They even managed to do it before Team Natsu… or Fairy Tail team A." Minato continued his wife's speech with a nod of his head "Team B is going to be a force to be reckoned with in this tournament, I am sure of it."

"Hey, wanna bet who is going to win the tournament?" Tsunade suddenly said, causing Shizune and her grandfather to look at her alarmingly "My money is on the brat and his team? What about you guys?" She asked, looking around challengingly.

"Tsunade-sama, please reconsider your decision." Shizune said while chuckling nervously. She knew her teacher too well "Sakura-chan, help please?" She snapped her head toward the pink haired medic, who gave her senior a forced smile while shakily shaking her head.

"Heh, we all know you suck at gambling, princess… so my money is on Team B." Jiraiya grinned and took out his saving book.

"I'm with Tsunade-sama, because I know Naruto-kun and his team will win this tournament!" Before Shizune could say anything, Kushina spoke up with her hands waving above her head "Hey Minato, this is fun. Why don't you join as well?"

"Uh… then I will place my bet on team A as well." Minato answered with a small smile.

"Oh c'mon, no one else want to bet on Team B?" Jiraiya asked while looking around. It didn't take it long for the others to join, even someone as serious as Tobirama decided to join just for the fun of it, and not that they had anything else to do at the moment. Man bet on team A, while the others decided to follow Jiraiya's example and chose team B to entrust their moneys. However, there were also a few others that chose to bet on the other team, such as Sabertooth, Quarto Cerberus and Blue Pegasus… having their own reasons to believe that those teams would win the tournament.

"Oh well, this is really getting out of hand so..." Hashirama said while a small chuckle as he patted a panicking Shizune gently on her shoulder while his granddaughter were gathering everyone's money and putting them inside boxes (which appeared from thin air) for safekeeping.

Hashirama then turned to Madara, who spoke up before the wood user could say anything "Leave me out of your granddaughter's game, Hashirama, I am not interested."

"Aw, c'mon man!" Hashirama laughed while waving a huge amount of money in front of the Uchiha.

"Alright!" Tsunade announced as she placed the boxes of money with the name of each team in the middle of the field "All bets are in. Let's continue with the story, shall we?"

 **"So they really made it" Naruto nodded his head when the other team of Fairy Tail appeared from their entrance.**

"Hah, I bet that Natsu and the others will have a hard time trying to believe it." Kiba laughed loudly.

"Yes, it must be quite a shock for them, to be kept in the dark from their guild master, who secretly constructed another team behind their back to ensure the victory of their guild." Neji stated "Aside from Lucy, I don't think the others are going to accept it easily."

 **"Wha…" was the only thing that left Fairy Tail's A Team as they stared at the totally unannounced turn of events. "WHAAAAAAT?!" they all exclaimed in absolute shock**

 **"GAJEEL?!"**

 **"JUVIA?!"**

 **"LAXUS! WHAT'S WITH THAT HAIRCUT!?"**

 **"Another Team from Fairy Tail…?" the crowd whispered among themselves, confused at the fact that they have two teams.**

 **"WHY IS MYSTOGAN HERE?"**

"Huh, who is Mystogan?" Many shinobi and Kunoichi wondered, with Lee being the one who spoke up the question. A note appeared from the air above Tobirama's head and he immediately caught it in his hand.

"Hmm, interesting…" The second Hokage muttered before giving the note a quick read first "It's rather complicated to explain but… He was an S-class mage of Fairy Tail who came from a world called Edolas, a parallel universe to Earth Land." It took him and Shikaku some time to explain the parallel universe concept to the younger Shinobi and Kunoichi, since many of them weren't familiar with it. To say they were shocked was an understatement "However, he left the guild to return to his world after an adventure with his friends at Edolas."

"I see… so he returns to help Fairy Tail in the tournament?"

"No… the point is… Mystogan's real name is Jellal. He's Jellal's doppelganger from Edolas." Tobirama answered as the note disappeared "So I take that because they look just the same, Jellal decided to disguise as Mystogan to join the tournament."

"I see… man, my head's hurting." Kiba said, holding his head with both of his hands.

"Try not to think too much about it, Kiba. There're still many things we don't know about the future world, after all." Minato assured him with a smile.

 **Erza stared at him before she asked. "Are you saying… you are Jellal?" He put a finger to his lips in the 'Shh' fashion.**

"Well, Ultear did say she broke him out of jail so he was probably a criminal on the run." Kakashi said "No one is beyond redemption, but his and Fairy Tail's sake, I really hope Makarov and the others knew what they were doing."

"We can only hope so." Obito replied with a nod of his head.

 **"IT'S REALLY YOU?! OR NOT?!" Gray and Natsu yelled with the confusing gestures.**

 **"Congratulation, you guys really made it." Naruto stepped ahead and said to them "Before us too." He added, smirking.**

 **"Thank you Naruto-kun" Mira giggled "You made fourth place, not too bad." She then glanced around. Natsu was facing Gajeel in a glaring contest, Juvia was trying to hug Gray, Erza was talking with Jellal and clearly wasn't happy with him here. Lucy meanwhile was terrifying when she was left with Laxus, who was looking at the place his father was sitting "Well, it seemed the two of us is paired with each other now. Hate to face you in a real battle Naruto-kun."**

"Now that she has mentioned it, have you seen her in a fight before?" Obito asked curiously as the people around him looked at each other before shaking their heads "I mean, Mira has demon-based powers but as far as the story has proceeded, she hasn't used it, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she hasn't. It's not like she has any reason to, you can see that the center focus of the story is around Naruto and Team Natsu. Mira doesn't exactly hang around them aside from being a barmaid at the guild." Minato responded "I hope that will change soon, so we will get to see more from the mages of Fairy Tail and the others."

 **"Don't worry." Naruto said lazily "I won't hurt you… much anyway." Mira pouted before noticing the forehead protector on Naruto's forehead.**

 **"What are you wearing on your forehead?"**

 **"Well, it's…" He was about to give Mira the same speech he gave her best friend, but before he could make one, the announcer spoke up again after explaining to the crowd why Fairy Tail had one more team.**

 **"Alright! For the first team that made it through the preliminary round…" the crowd began to get wild**

"Well, I guess it's about time they show up." Kiba stated, knowing who were about to come.

"The current strongest guild of Fairy Tail, being the defending champion, we all know they're going to receive a lot of cheers from the crown." Kurenai nodded her head at her student's words.

"I really hope Natsu-kun can keep his head cool and doesn't cause any trouble before the tournament can start." Sarutobi said.

 **"That's right, you all know who they are! The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominators! SABERTOOTH!" Team Sabertooth led by Sting, one of the twin Dragon Slayer of the currently strongest Guild of Fairy Tail appeared in the booming welcome of the spectators. Everyone was cheering out for them, as expected from the no.1 guild.**

 **"Here they come." Natsu hardened his glare.**

"Well, that was a surprise." Kiba said in surprise before grinning "I thought he would to bust into fire and jump at them as soon as they made their entrance in front of them… I guess I have underestimated this guy."

"Remember we all used to do the same to Naruto, look where he is now, and will be in the future." Sasuke spoke up calmly "These two share many similarities, so it's best that we don't make the same mistake."

"Yep, I guess you're right." Kiba replied with a chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

 **"Looking forward to you, Natsu-san" Sting, the White Dragon Slayer, waved his index finger to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.**

"White dragon slayer?" Ino asked in curiously before trailing thoughtfully "What element is white…"

"Light… He's a Light Dragon Slayer." After reading the note that appeared from the air, Tobirama answered with a serious tone, leaving Ino and the others completely speechless.

 **"Don't wave that finger at me, you bastard," Gajeel muttered darkly.**

 **"Gajeel," The other half of the twin dragons of Sabertooth, Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rouge said, keeping a calm expression on his face.**

"Shadow dragon slayer huh? I guess we all know what his element is." While everyone couldn't stop themselves from looking at the Nara, knowing what their trademarks ninjutsu was, Might Guy spoke up for the first time with a small smirk "Light and Shadow fighting together… you have to admit, they really sound like a dynamic duo."

"Yes, Guy-sensei!" Lee raised his hand in agreement.

 **"Over there is Fiore's strongest Guild" Gray nodded his head.**

 **"Alright! Thank you all for waiting, here is your lineup!" a stone board shot up from the ground "The Grand Magic Games' had been unveiled!" The crowd started to cheer again as Chapati started explaining the rule. The tournament would be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one hidden event. For the hidden event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it.**

"So that mean the one with the highest point will be the champion of the tournament." Hashirama said. "That's quite easy to understand."

"Obviously." Madara spoke.

 **"For the battles, the winning team was going to get 10 points and the loser wasn't going to get any at all; if the fight ended up in a draw, both teams got 5 points for themselves. The battles would be decided by the organisers based on the fans' votes. However, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desires and would be set up like so:**

 **Team A vs Team B**

 **Team C vs Team D**

 **Team E vs Team F**

 **Team G vs Team H**

"So, if they're matched up like that, there's a chance Fairy Tail's two teams will be matched against each other." Tobirama explained while having his arms crossed on his chest "However, because the power is in the hands of the fans and the king, they will definitely want something interesting to happen, something like two opponents having the same magic battling it out, or two people having a history in the past fighting against each other. It's not that hard to guess the matchups if it's settled by that."

"We can assume that Natsu is going to face the dragon slayers of Sabertooth really soon, given the fact that they're all dragon slayers and everyone know they have already gotten on each other's bad side." Hashirama pointed out with a smile.

"Also, don't forget about tension between Raven Tail and Fairy Tail, I have a feeling that Laxus, the grandson of the guild master, will face a member of team Raven Tail really soon." Minato continued his predecessor's words "When you think about it, this tournament really looks like a place for people to sort out their differences, kind of like the purpose of the Chunin Exam."

"I can't agree more, Yondaime-sama." A nodded his head firmly as he looked at the man who he truly respected.

"Great, so we don't have to wait that long to see Naruto-nii chan and the others kick asses." Konohamaru said excitedly as he and his friends cheered for their 'boss'.

 **"Without further ado, I bring you the Grand Magic Game' opening game!" Chapati cried "Let's begin, Hidden!" he then lowered his voice it wasn't less loud than before "Each team will have one participant. After each team submits their player, I'll explain the rules."**

"Hidden? Sound like stealth game, doesn't it?" Onoki asked, and the other leaders nodded their heads in agreement. "Then the kid should be the one to participate in this game. They should really grab an advantage right from the start."

"Knowing him, now and in the future, he will probably do that." Tsunade said.

 **Quarto Cerberus sent out a muscular man named Yeager, while Mermaid Heel had a girl whose hair tied into two ponytails behind her, Beth. Raven Tail had Narpudding on the go and Ren represent Blue Pegasus at their first game. The one who nicknamed the singing bard of the red moon, Rufus removed his hat and greeted the cheering crowd with a smile on his face.**

"Confident, isn't he?" Kiba asked, smirking. He couldn't wait to see Naruto wiping that smug grin off his face and beating him to a pulp.

"He has every reason to. His team represents the current strongest guild of Fiore, known for dominating the Grand Magic Game for the past seven years." Tobirama replied "This is also probably not the first time he has participated in the game, so being a part of that dominating team he has all the rights to be confident in his magic."

"I wonder what his magic is." Ino asked, turning to her teammates.

"We'll know soon enough." Shikamaru answered in his usual tone while Choji nodded his head while eating snacks with a smile.

 **"If small is better, then maybe Yuuka or I should go?" Shelia asked, looking at her thick eyebrows teammate.**

"Well, it will take a lot more than that." Minato spoke up to the youngest ninjas that were present in the stadium "To be able to blend into the surrounding, to be able to hide from others' eyes, one must have the proper techniques to do so. Being tall or short really doesn't matter when you know how to avoid being seen and spotted by your enemies and other people. It's something a shinobi must learn and perfect the moment they start learning to become one, because it is one of the deciding factors during your mission."

"Oooh!"

"Well…" Konohamaru said before turning to his friend with a small smirk, pointing his hand toward a certain teacher with a scar on his face "the fourth really says it a lot better than Iruka-sensei, don't you think? I used to fall asleep in his class because he couldn't find…" Iruka snapped his head to the side and gave Konohamaru a glare, making him laugh awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. However, it was because Konohamaru said he used to fall asleep in his class, not because of his praise to the Fourth Hokage, who he knew could deliver a teaching a lot better than any teacher at the Academy ever could.

"Yep, when his father has said it like that, you really can't tease Naruto about wearing orange for stealth mission anymore, can you?" Ino asked, looking at her pink haired friend who hid her giggle behind the back of her hand before nodding her head.

 **"No, we should grab this from the very start." Lyon shook his head and put on a confident smile "I'll go"**

"It's a wise choice, when the victor is decided by team points." Tobirama stated while nodding. "When you think about it carefully, it's much more important than the battle events, because these hidden events are the only times of the tournament they can make their own decisions, either sending out the best, the strongest of the team, or the one who is most suited."

"But still, because the rules are explained after the participants have been chosen, it's going to be a battle of wit and decision making as well." Ebisu smirked while pushing his glasses closer.

 **"Yeah, in that case," Gray stepped forward, looking at Lyon "I'll go too"**

 **However, before he could make one more step, Naruto surprised everyone when he suddenly stepped grabbed Gray by the top of his head and pulled him back to step ahead.**

"Going out right off the bat like that, this guy…." Kiba smirked, excited to see their friend making his move for the first time.

"Yes! Show them hell Naruto-kun!" Kushina cheered excitedly for her son, making the fan girls and also some fan boys follow her.

 **"This game is name hidden right? Then I guess it's all about stealth." Naruto smiled as he faced against his opponent "Let me handle this."**

 **"Huh?" Gray asked in surprise "But you…" in his opinion, Naruto wasn't the best candidate for this battle. He was very tall, must be one of the tallest mages standing in this field.**

"Kinda hard to believe someone who used to be nearly a head shorter than all us grew up to become such a…" Tenten stopped, trying to find the right word to describe Naruto as he was now.

"Hunk?" Ino asked, giggling lightly while many other girls and young women, half of them being Naruto's fans, started whispering among each other about Naruto's handsomeness and manliness excitedly "Hinata is one lucky girl, isn't she?" She said it loud enough for all to hear, but everyone knew that she was sending those words directly at Naruto's fan girls, who seemed like they didn't know when to quit, even after Naruto's relationship with Hinata had been announced all across Elemental Nations, leaving many young women heartbroken… for reasons only they knew.

"That's what you get when you feed him properly, girl." Jiraiya smirked as he pointed his hand at Naruto's parent "Just look at them and you will understand why Naruto has a bright future with the ladies ahead of him." His words made people turn to look at the mentioned two, making Minato laugh nervously while scratching the back of his head but his wife, Kushina, smile confidently.

"He's right, I must admit." Tsunade said as she looked at the two with a small smile "Plus, Hinata has started cooking for him so you two don't have to worry about him eating too much ramen now."

 **"Don't worry brat, this is my playground" Naruto grinned.**

 **"Alright then." Laxus nodded his head before turning to Juvia, since his member all consisted of destructive members he would go for the mage with the least power for destruction compared to the others, also the shortest member of their group "Juvia, can you go first?"**

"Juvia? Isn't she the girl who has a huge crush on Gray?" Obito asked, and Kakashi nodded his head in confirmation "Do we know what her magic is?"

"She's mentioned as the water girl before so she must have water based magic." The silver haired man answered with a nod of his head.

"I guess we will find out soon enough." Minato said with a smile while looking at his students. He couldn't help but wonder if Rin would ever come back from the death to join them, and make the team a whole again.

 **"Alright." Juvia nodded her head rather nervously.**

 **"Don't lose, even if your opponent is that man," Gajeel advised.**

"What an advice!" Kiba laughed "She's going to get her ass handed to her, mate."

 **"Oh! Naruto is on right away?" Mavis' eyes sparkled in excitement "Here comes our strongest member!"**

"I guess Mavis is the only one who truly know just how powerful Naruto is." Tobirama said "However, it made me wonder how she's going to know that. Is it because she has witnessed Naruto's actual strength in battle beforehand, or is it because Naruto told her about his powers with a demonstration."

"Either way, brother, I hope it's the later." Hashirama mused thoughtfully "It's scary to think that there will be something strong enough to make him go all out in the future." Truthfully, while saying that, the two Senju and many others believed Naruto wouldn't have to go all out for Mavis to know he was the current strongest being in the world, given his strength at the moment, which could only be rivaled by Sasuke Uchiha. They even didn't have an idea of just how powerful Naruto would be in the future, so anything could have happened for Mavis to know that.

 **"We're finally ready to begin. I wonder what kind of contest hidden will be" Chapati spoke up "Yazima-san, is there anyone we should be looking for?"**

 **"Hmm… well, we all know Rufus-kun is the force to reckoned with here… but I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Naruto Uzumaki-kun too." The short old man said, "He is a new Fairy Tail's member, and you know how strong they are seven years ago."**

 **"What about you Jenny-san?"**

 **"I'm all for Eve-kun, of course. He's so strong" She then turned back and looked at Naruto. Truthful, she was placing her bet on Naruto as well, having witnessed what he's capable of first hand.**

"It's a demonstration, not what he's truly capable of." Jiraiya smirked before saying with a rather serious tone "But to be fair, I hope that he will never have to use the full extension of his powers."

"Yeah, because it will only happens when the worse scenario does." Minato nodded. He and his wife couldn't agree more to his teacher's words.

 **"You ready Juvia?" Naruto asked and the blue haired girl nodded her head "You will be on your own now. Remember the training, that's all I ask. Remember your ambition, fight hard and strong to show Gray what you're capable of."**

"Now that's what I call a good advice." Kiba said, grinning.

"He knows just how to boost her morale, doesn't he?" Ino smiled.

 **"I will, Naruto" Juvia nodded her head confidently**

 **"Now let's start, FIELD OPEN!" Mato cried out and pointed his finger to the sky. Suddenly everything changed into a city, surprise everyone. In an instant, Naruto found himself standing alone in the middle of the whole city.**

"I see…" Tobirama said lowly with a small smile "so that's how it's going to be."

 **"Are we supposed to play hide and seek in here?" Eve worried, looking around the city.**

 **"Where shall we hide?" Beth was worried too.**

 **Narpudding was unhappy and Rufus remained quiet with the same confident smile.**

 **"If it's hide and seek, it's too strange" Yeager commented.**

"This is not going to be a normal hide and seek game. They should have figured that out by now." Minato said, thinking carefully about the rules of the game, as well as the winning chance for his son.

 **"Everyone in the stadium! Please watch what happens in the town through Lacrima vision!" The scene above the city suddenly showed all ten contestants. "The hidden rule is very simple. You will be doing hiding and seeking at the same time. You have to find other in the town and give them an attack. You can use any kind of magic. It doesn't matter whether you get injured or not. The person who launches his attack first can get 1 point" Chapati explained about how the game played.**

"So they have to find each other and deliver a successful attack before they opponent does?" Ino asked "It sounds easy, doesn't it?"

"It is, but I believe the organizers won't make it easy for them. It'd be very boring, to tell you the truth." Sakura pointed out to her friend, who nodded in understanding.

 **Then the whole streets were then filled with clones of the eight contestants "These are your clones. If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll be counting off 1 point." Chapati finished his explanation.**

"Excuse me, what!?" Kiba shouted in shock, but everyone understood his reasons for doing so "Did they just create a whole bunch of clones to hide a dude who can literally create numerous clones of himself and ask him, who can also find anyone even when they're halfway around the world, to find others among those cheap ass clones in a city?! For real!?" He asked, and many bust out in laughter at the hilariousity of the situation.

"He has already won." Sasuke said, keeping a calm expression on his face "From the moment he decided to take part in it, to the moment the rules were finally revealed… there's no reason for Naruto to lose this fight, when everything is in his favor."

"This is probably very hard for the other competitors, though." Shikaku pointed out.

"Yeah, I think the only question we have to answer at this point, is how easy Naruto is going to make it." Kakashi decided to say "It's easy for him to win, so how easy he's going to make it is what I'd love to find out." He finished with an eye-smile before looking at the woman who had become his assistant when he became the leader of the village "Please continue on, Shizune."

 **"I see…" Mavis muttered before saying with a smile "Then we already won this battle." Fairy Tail mages were shocked by her words.**

"Why do I have a feeling that they will get shocked a lot from now on?" Kushina asked while cracking a smile onto her face.

"They will." Minato smiled as he grabbed his hand's wife "But you know, I think they should have gotten used to it by now, Naruto having so many powers and possibly dominating every fight he'll take part in."

"Talk about being OP." Kiba chuckled to his friends.

 **"Start! Disappear in silence! Just like a black cat hiding in the dark night!" Chapati announced the first event. "Under this situation, you should restart from somewhere else after 10 seconds. You can restart for no matter how many times within the time limit. The time limit is 30 minutes the team that getting most points will be the no.1 team." Explain again by Chapati.**

 **And the battle started.**

"I guess we will find the other competitors' battles more interesting than Naruto's." Ino frowned.

"Yes, but that will only happen if Naruto decides to let them fight each other. They will soon realize he is the much larger threat than any of them." Her father, Inoichi, said with a smile.

 **[Meanwhile, on the battlefield.]**

 **"Naruto's training is taking effect" Erza nodded her head with a smile, keeping her eyes on Juvia "Oh, she found Yeager and Eve already." Juvia attacked the two mages mentioned with powerful tendrils of water came from her body, knocking them back and she gained two points.**

"So she really has water based magic." Tobirama nodded his head.

"From the look of it, I think she can transform her body into water as well." Mei Terumi pointed out.

"No wonder why she's mentioned as the water girl. It will give her some advantage in battles because you can't really hit a water body with physical attacks." Shikaku explained thoughtfully "Though, it's not that hard to counter this ability of her, given the fact that there are ice and lightning mages."

 **"Oi, where is Naruto?" Natsu looked at every scene of the battlefield but Naruto was nowhere to be found. In truth, he already escaped the scene that stayed with him and all visible Naruto were his clones.**

"So the cameras will stay on the real people." Kakashi said "It won't be surprised at all if these clones Natsu and the others are seeing are actually his shadow clones." The shinobi shivered at the thought of the entire city being filled with Naruto's shadow clones. They had already seen just how many clones Naruto could create, and that was actually something beyond their imagination, given the fact that he split his chakra to each and every clone he created.

 **"But there so many clones out there so maybe he's there" Lucy give a logic answer about it "How do you know if Naruto isn't hiding in those clones?**

"She has a point. It's very easy for a skilled Shinobi to disappear from sight by blending in your surroundings, especially when said surroundings look just like you." Minato decided to explain when he heard some debates between the young shinobi about Lucy's words "There's a chance that Naruto's not trying to hide at all, that he's right there in front of their eyes. It's just that he behaves, acts and moves just like the fake clones around him, deceiving everyone but the ones who have enough skills or abilities to detect him."

"His clones will make it even harder though." Neji pointed out, as he had been deceived by Naruto's unusual but still brilliant tactic with his clones before.

 **"Actually Natsu is right. He's nowhere to be found" Erza also noticed that he was gone as well "This battle is all about Stealth... and Naruto said… this is his playground." Erza muttered, leaving everyone confused.**

 **In the field…**

 **"Ninjin Misairu!" Beth used her magic, shooting multi carrots at Juvia with high speed but all passed through her body harmlessly.**

"Carrots? There's actually a magic that let the user shoot out carrots?" Kiba asked in surprise before saying while waving his hand around "So lame."

"Yeah, but these carrots are fired at high speed." Choji spoke up, raising his hand toward Kiba "Carrots are very hard, so when used properly they won't be that much different than an oversized kunai."

 **Then Yeager attack at her but Lyon suddenly appeared and froze him before he could make any move on the bluenette.**

"I see, so Lyon has the same magic as Gray does." Kakashi said with a nod of his head "Because they seem to know each other very well, and both have Ice magic, there's a chance that they actually study under the same teacher, Ultear's mother."

 **Juvia tried to make the next move, but Narpudding appeared behind her and attacked all three of them and got for himself 3 points.**

"That easy?!"

"Shit, this guy is strong!" Kiba exclaimed in surprise.

 **"Found you!" Team Natsu was shocked when Narpudding cried out and punched one of the Naruto with his enlarged hand. The blond easily dodged, though, avoiding losing a point to Raven Tail's mage.**

"Seriously?!"

"No, I don't think it'll be easy." Tobirama shook his head, saying it quickly and seriously "Remember, this is Naruto we're talking about. He is someone who has the potentials to surpass even my brother and many of the greatest shinobi in the history."

"Yeah, only when you can think like him, you will be able to know what he is planning and thinking in his head." Sasuke finished. He understood his best friend too well "Unfortunately, no one can, not now and probably not ever."

 **"What? He found Naruto?!" Lucy gasped in shock.**

 **"Rufus of Sabertooth has not a moved at all! He isn't catching anyone but he's not being caught by anyone either!"**

"What is he planning?" Kushina asked curiously.

 **"This challenge is far too simple..."Rufus appear on the high place, making everyone look at him in surprise "I remember perfectly. The nuances of your movement... your footsteps… your magical presences' signature, I remember... I remember it all… Memory make..."**

"What did he say again? Memory Make?" Kiba asked, shocked by the name of his name magic "Does that mean…"

"It seems he can create any spell from his memories, as long as he can remember it." Tobirama answered in a serious tone before reading the explanation on the note that had appeared in his hand again "What a terrifying ability! With it, Rufus can combine memorized spells to create completely new ones, merging the effects of the original ones together. Memory Make magic also allow him to "forgetting" spells, rendering them utterly useless when employed against him, thus making him immune to techniques he's happened to see and memorize at least once." He said as the paper disappeared, leaving the shinobi and Kunoichi of Elemental Nations in a state of shock and completely speechless.

"Yep, this magic sounds even worse than the Sharingan, no offend to you and the guy sitting over there, brat." Onoki said, before quickly adding as he looked at Sasuke and motioned his head toward Madara.

"None taken." Sasuke replied with a small nod.

"It won't be easy to fight this man a second time on an actual battlefield, there're many ways to counter this magic of his but it won't be easy for the mages…" He continued, and finished with a small smile "But for Naruto, well, it'd be a whole different story…"

 **Rufus started casting his magic. "Hoshi Furu Yoru ni"**

 **Several beams of lightning, reminiscent of shooting stars, were released into the air and struck all of his opponents with great force no matter where their positions were. Even with a water body, Juvia cried out in agony and fell down to the ground. Team Natsu was left shock was they saw Naruto struck by the same lightning from Rufus.**

"Stay calm, and let Shizune take us there." Hashirama told the younger ninjas with a smile before they could say anything about the current situation with Naruto.

 **Narpudding managed to avoid the blast and shot into the air, straight to Rufus.**

 **"Hihihi, you're sticking out like a sore thumb!" He laughed and attacked the man, however, his fist passed through the Sabertooth's mage's body harmlessly "Crap, a clone!"**

 **"That was a memory of me standing there" Rufus appeared behind Narpudding and raised his hand, the same meteor then struck the Raven Tail's mage "I have no need for decoy."**

"It's a scary magic, indeed." Obito said, nodding his head slowly.

 **"He got them all! In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That's the power of Sabertooth!" the spectator screw and cheer for Sabertooth.**

 **"This challenge isn't interesting at all, Organizer. So I have no need to hide what so ever. Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to hit me... What left of me there is just a memory, after al-" then suddenly, a kunai flew pass his face and made a cut on his mask, shocking him along with the spectators who was keeping his eyes on him, even his teammates.**

"Well, it's about damn time you do something to shut him up, Naruto!" Kiba grinned, knowing full well who it was.

"Yeah, give them hell, nii-chan!" Konohamaru cheered along with his friends.

 **All eyes then gathered to the opposite building, where a certain blond haired young man was sitting with his legs crossed, his head leaned against the back of his hand as he swirled around kunai around his finger.**

"I bet that he has been there the whole time, laughing at the brats below." Jiraiya smiled as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"It's quite amazing, to be able to avoid the eyes of hundreds of people like that." Shino said calmly, but everyone could spot a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Yep, and don't forget that there's a guy with very memory magic there as well." Kiba chimed in with a grin, before becoming silent so the story could continue.

 **"H-How…" Rufus was shocked to see Naruto sitting on the opposite building, looking unharmed even after he was struck by his magic "I hit you!"**

 **"There is no way Rufus magic can miss a target like that." Sting shouted in shock.**

"Get used to it, dude." Kiba smirked while looking at the book as if he was looking right at Sting "I made the mistake of underestimating him before… it doesn't end well."

"Didn't we all?" Tsunade asked, smiling fondly at the memories of the past.

"Hinata didn't." Sakura spoke with a smile, making everyone smile as they thought about the Hyuuga princess "I guess she was the only one who didn't do that."

 **"You hit my clone, genius." The spectators were shocked once again when the Naruto Rufus struck with his attack shot up to his feet and took a strong leap, shooting into the air before landing next to Naruto "I mean, not the low price clone we're talking about, but my clone." Naruto put a hand onto the other Naruto, whose body then turned brown like woods and was absorbed into the real Naruto's hand.**

"Wood clone." Hashirama nodded his head with a smile "Been waiting forever for him to use another wood release technique."

"Clone, always clone, isn't it?" Sasuke asked in a low tone and a heavy sigh. His words made Sakura, the only one who heard it and truly understood their teammate other than him, sighed sadly.

 **"He is capable of doing something like that too?" Natsu cried.**

 **"Not only that, but he managed to trick Rufus this whole time too?" it was Gray who said that**

 **"Incredible." Erza muttered. Naruto was right. This was his playground.**

 **"I hate overly flashy guys, especially the overdramatic ones." Naruto snapped his head around and in an instant, he leaped forward "Now, allow me to show you the gap between our powers."**

"That's the end of the chapter, everyone." Shizune announced excitedly as she closed the book. The people around her couldn't get any more excited for the next chapter.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Hello everyone! I guess you didn't expect me to update the last part for chapter seven that soon, did you?**

 **I'm very sorry that I couldn't write the fight scene in the next chapter with this one as well, but as you can see to make up for it, I wrote the reactions and interactions between the readers from Elemental Nations extra-long and detailed (in my opinion) for this chapter, so I hope you guys will like it nonetheless.**

 **I'm thinking about finally bringing Naruto and Hinata into the story, with an addition of Irene Belserion. We really need to have someone from the future there to explain it for them, because when I start thinking about it, explaining notes aren't as interesting as someone like Irene, who is going to have a romantic relationship with Naruto (which will allow me to create even more drama and reactions between her and his past self, as well as his girlfriend and his friends) and has a vast knowledge about magic, there to explain it to them.**

 **So what do you guys think? Should I bring Naruto, Hinata and Irene into this Reading story in the next chapter?**

 **Well, that's all I want to ask. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and as always, READ and REVIEW.**

 **I will see you soon in the next update.**

 **Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Summary: The Alliance Shinobi Force plus a few more got teleported into a place where they read the book about the future, where their most important comrade, friend, son… plays a very important role in. This is my own reading version of Fairy's Guardian. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **"Naruto" Normal Speech.**

 **'Naruto' Normal Thought.**

 **"Rasengan" Jutsu/Power/Technique.**

 **"Kurama" Demonic/Dragon Speeches.**

 **'Kurama' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.**

 **Reading: Fairy's Guardian**

 **Chapter 8**

"That's the end of the chapter, everyone." Shizune announced excitedly as she closed the book. The people around her couldn't get any more excited for the next chapter "Who want to read the next chapter?" She asked, showing the book to everyone.

"Why don't you let me, Shizune?" Many people raised their hands, but it was Kakashi who did it first, with his hand extending toward the black haired medic to receive the book from her. Shizune smiled and gave the book to the former Cyclops, who opened the book to chapter eight and cleared his throat behind his knuckle to prepare for the reading.

 **"I hate flashy guys, especially the overly dramatic ones like you." Naruto snapped his head around and in an instant, he leaped forward "Now, let's get this shit show a little bit more exciting, shall we?" He grinned and shot forward.**

"Yeah! Show him Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed with a massive smirk, knowing full well his friend would only deliver the worst kind of defeat to the member of the so called strongest guild of Fairy Tail.

"This is a great opportunity to see how powerful he has become," Tobirama pointed out with a nod of his head before adding with a frown "while holding back."

 **"You? You think a weakling like you can take on me?" Rufus smirked as he looked at Naruto, but immediately had to take a step back when he realized how overwhelmed Naruto's present was.**

"Not so confident now, aren't you?" Tenten asked with a small smirk while Lee cheered excited beside her.

"I was there once, so I know how he feels." Neji stated calmly while remembering the fight between him and Naruto, one that he had thought he would surely win, but Naruto had proved him otherwise, and changed him for good in the end.

"Naruto can be quite terrifying when he needs… it's just that we all are so used to his upbeat personality we have never realized it." Sakura said with a smile.

 **"Don't make me laugh." Doing his best to regain his composure, the singing bard of Sabertooth put his hand on his temple and called for his magic as well as memories when suddenly he saw Naruto smirked widening while his body emitting a powerful aura, which was more than enough to cause the winds to pick up.**

"That's cool. I'm sorry but can we do that?" A genin asked curiously with his hands above his head. He was one of many young shinobi and Kunoichi that looked up to Naruto and considered him their role model, so obviously he would want to become strong like him.

"It's possible if you can gather enough chakra, which is a lot, unfortunately." Tobirama answered with a nod of his head before adding "However, I strongly recommend you to not try it because first and foremost, it's a waste of chakra, which is a critical subject to us ninja. Naruto is not like us, he's an Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki. He has a lot of chakra to spare, so he has no problem doing something like that to look cool. I have no doubt you will exhaust yourself the moment you try copying him."

"I understand, Hokage-sama." The young man said while scratching the back of his head, while his friends and the others chuckled and nodded their heads in understanding.

"Here's something you probably don't know." Temari decided to speak up with a small smirk "Naruto has been able to that from when he was your age." Her words left many people completely speechless, and to say they were shocked to the core when her brother the Kazekage nodded his head in confirmation was an understatement.

 **"Here we go" Mavis said and the Fairy Tail mage held their breath.**

 **Every single person presented within the Domus Flau stadium could only gasp and exclaim in shock when six new clones Naruto appeared around him, looking as realistic as he was. Before anyone could say anything the Naruto leapt away, heading toward different directions by jumping from building to building with blurring speed.**

"Same old trick, no matter how many years have passed, it seems the brat will always start thing up with that technique." Madara grumbled in a low tone, but everyone could hear him.

"You know, he does have a point." Hashirama said while nodding his head. "But, we can't really criticize Naruto for starting with it because. It's a technique that split the chakra of the user to create corporeal copies of themselves, so the more clones you create, the more you will feel exhaust." He explained to those who didn't know "Because of that, it's very dangerous, and considered a forbidden technique."

"Just how many clones can he create anyway?" Kiba asked in curiosity.

"Hundreds, thousands…. We don't know for sure." Sasuke was the one who answered that, causing many young shinobi and Kunoichi to gasp in shock "It'd not be a surprise if he can create an unlimited amount of clones in the future, given the strength we have seen so far…"

"Which, by the way, isn't much to begin with." Kakashi finished before counting reading.

 **"At this time I don't think I will be able to feel surprised anymore." Lucy could only say while forcing a smile to her face and looking at the clones as they jumped down to the ground and stood facing the other competitors of the game.**

 **"Even if those are Shinentai (Thought Projections), there is no way for someone to control so many clones like that at the same time." Mystogan, or Jellal, being someone who had used the techniques for years in the past, decided to point out to the others while sweating nervously. He had never heard of a mage capable of creating and controlling more than two magical projections of themselves at the same time, let alone six of them and yet didn't look tired in the slightest, as if it was just a walk in the park for him.**

"So there is a way for them to create clone of themselves in the future as well?"

"Yes, but from the look of it, I believe this magic is somewhat similar to Pain's technique, allowing the users to actually have control over their clones, and be at multiple places at the same time." Sakura pointed out to her best friend, who nodded her head in understanding.

 **"It seems he also doesn't have any problem finding the others." Laxus stated with a nod of his head.**

"It's easy when you can tap into the power of nature." Jiraiya explained with a small smirk.

 **"Emotions… Naruto-kun once said he could sense other's emotions." Mira answered, pointing out something Naruto had told her a while ago. "Maybe that's why he can find the others so quickly."**

"Ah yes, that too." The toad Senin nodded while scratching his chin. "Clones don't have emotions, so it's very easy for him to tell which ones of them are real people."

"Man, talk about being overpowered." Kiba said with a chuckle. "Don't you think it's kinda boring when everything is a piece of cake for him?" Many people nodded their heads in agreement. "I understand that everyone wants to see Naruto kick some asses, but I really hope he isn't going to do it so quickly, or make it too one-sided."

"We'll see." Shino stated shortly.

 **"That's correct. The clones of this game of course don't have any emotions, they are merely special holograms." Mavis nodded her head with a small smile "With powers like that, it's easy for him to tell which ones are the real people, and locate every other competitor no matter where they are hiding in the city. Even after they're reset somewhere else, there's no chance for them to escape him."**

"Mavis does know a lot about Naruto, doesn't she?" Kushina asked with a smile.

 **"Don't joke with me!" Rufus gritted his teeth and put his fingers to his temples. Sparks of black lightning were then generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area "Memory make: Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō." A large magic circle then appeared before him and a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning was fired.**

"Black lightning?" Darui, who wields the unique black lightning technique that was passed down to him by his teacher the Third Raikage, asked with his eye widening slightly in interest.

"It must be a spell he memorized in the past." Onoki stated.

 **"Who's joking? I'm very serious, you know." Naruto grinned and leaped into the air with his hand generating a massive amount of blue lightning, so much that when combined with its bluish, highly concentrated aura, it could easily be seen and mistaken for a lightning storm from far away.**

"What the hell!?" Kiba exclaimed in shock while everyone else was left speechless when the scene appeared above their head, showing a smirking Naruto standing in the middle of a lightning storm that generated from the palm of his hand "But hold on a second, isn't that…"

"I believe it's the Raikiri." Might Guy confirm with a nod of his head, as Kakashi also did the same. "It is Kakashi's technique, in the hand of someone with a monstrous reserve of chakra and perfect control over it." He cleared his throat rather nervously before continuing rather seriously while many people were gasping in shock and awe, even some of the strongest. "It's a piercing technique, mean to deliver a fatal blow to a single target at a time, but with that much power, Naruto can easily cause a large scale of destruction with a single attack."

"Can we really call that Raikiri?" Sasuke asked, sweat-dropping.

"Is he really holding back? Or is this his power while holding back?" Ino asked in amazement.

 **"HOLY SHIT!" Natsu cried out in shock before he and everyone were forced to take cover from the lightning bolts. "What the fucking hell man?" He raised his head a bit and screamed at the blond, throwing his fist into the air.**

 **"This is crazy!" Gray exclaimed while holding his head down with both hands.**

"I know right." Kiba stated while chuckling.

 **When the black lightning beam was only a few inches away from him, Naruto disappeared and instantly reappeared behind Rufus much to the shock of everyone who could watch through the Lacrima Visions. Before the Sabertooth mage could even realize it, Naruto landed on his feet and brought his hand down, creating a large explosion of lightning that completely destroyed the building underneath them and vaporized everything around in a large radius, nearly blinding anyone who were watching.**

"Yeah, thought so." Guy chuckled halfheartedly.

 **Rufus was immediately teleported away before the explosion could seriously hurt him, earning Naruto his first point.**

"He was lucky the organizers have that teleportation spell to ensure his safety, or else he would have been completely vaporized." Sasuke said. He was one of the people who were no longer feeling surprised by the strength Naruto was showing them.

 **"Now, where are you?" Naruto asked as he stood in the middle of the crater he had created, waiting for the ten second timeout to end. When Rufus reappeared halfway across the city, Naruto immediately turned his head and suddenly disappeared, causing those who were keeping their eyes on him to gasp in shock. "What's wrong? Not so confident now, aren't you? Can't recall anything that can take me down?" Naruto taunted with a smirk as he reappeared in a swirl of leaves above Rufus and kicked him right in the face with his right foot while spinning around in midair, sending him flying across the street before being teleported away when he crashed into a building.**

"Damn…" Kiba grimaced "that's gotta hurt a lot." He had been kicked in the face by Naruto before, and it had been way back when they were young. It was hard to imagine what would happen if Naruto decided to attack Rufus with all of his physical strength.

"That move was amazing!" Lee cheered in excitement as his teacher, Might Gai, nodded his head in agreement.

 **"How can he move so fast like that?" Chapati, the announcer of the event, was the only one who could say something while the rest could only watch on in silence, stunned by what Naruto had just done "He even defeated Rufus too with just a single kick too. What is with this display of strength?"**

"Still, when you think about it, if Naruto keeps doing this, there is a chance he might overshadow the other members of his team, as well as the other team if they can't keep up with his performance." Tobirama explained with a calm tone "We still don't know just how powerful the members of Fairy Tail are, since we haven't seen them doing anything aside from fighting a hopeless battle against a dragon, which is very short, but I am sure it's not going to be easy for them to keep the hype up for the crowd after they have seen such dominant performance like that from Naruto, who is a 'new' member."

"That's right, it's easy for them to win the tournament with Naruto around, but it's definitely very hard for them to win the people." Minato said.

"I'm sure they can manage." Kushina grinned determinedly "Let's wait and see, I have high hope for them." Minato smiled and grabbed his wife's hand, nodding his head.

 **"Raikiri… Lightning cutter." was Mavis' words while everyone was looking at the replay of Naruto's lightning attack, which was as astonishing and shocking to them as the first time they had seen it.**

"That had to be overwhelming for them." Sakura said with a soft chuckle.

"More like, terrifying." Ino stepped in while smiling forcefully "You remember the first time we saw Sasuke-kun using the Chidori? Yeah, I was shocked, and utterly speechless. Those people probably don't know Chidori, but I am pretty sure they have never seen a lightning attack at the scale like that in their life." More and more people joined in the conversation about Naruto and his powers. It was a pretty interesting topic for them to say the least.

"Tch… I'm not impressed." A, The fourth Raikage, grumbled under his breath as the story continued.

 **Back to the field, a Naruto stood in front of Lyon Vasta, who had become very wary of Naruto.**

"Wasn't he Gray's friend, the one who came to visit Tenrou team when they came back after seven years?" One of the Kunoichi asked, and her friend nodded their head in confirmation "He's hot, you know." Many younger girls giggled in agreement, causing the guys to groan in annoyance.

"Well, fortune that Naruto is going to kick his ass for us." Kiba whispered to Shino with a smirk, but his teammate chose to remain silent.

 **"You must be Lyon, Gray's friend" Naruto smirked "The one who likes Juvia."**

"So he likes Juvia… but Juvia doesn't like him, she loves Gray, who doesn't love her back as much as she does, not that I think she cares." Kiba commented thoughtfully. "Okay, their relationships are complicated." He concluded while waving his hand, causing some other to chuckle.

 **"What about it?" Lyon asked.**

 **"You know, if you can defeat me here then I think I will give Juvia some good credits about you." The blond said simply and Lyon couldn't help but flinch in surprise "After all, she is one of the brats I have to take care."**

"You shouldn't give him false hope." Tobirama said calmly while knowing that he couldn't hear him "Also, I wonder what Lyon's magic is. He seems to be a very capable mage."

"All of them are." Hashirama smiled

 **"Oi, there isn't a time for that!" Gray cried out with an overly dramatically face.**

 **"Ice magic won't work on him right?" Natsu asked "He has fire magic after all"**

"When you think about it, it's good that he doesn't outright stripping like Gray." Ino shuddered at the thought. She pitied the girls of Fairy Tail, especially Lucy who was in the same team as he was. It could get extremely awkward and uncomfortable having a guy constantly stripping beside them, intentionally or unintentionally.

 **"Fine then." Lyon's confident and determination was boosted to the fullest "I will defeat you right here!" he the raised his hand and cried "Ice Make: Titan Foot!" from the sky, Lyon created a huge leg from his ice magic and slammed it onto Naruto, crushing him underneath.**

"That attack is way too simple, even a low rank Genin can dodge that." Madara muttered, but everyone could hear him very clearly.

"Well, I can say that because Lyon doesn't know anything about Naruto yet, he's underestimating him like how Rufus was." Hashirama pointed out with a smile "Even so, it's not wise to go that easy on someone you have never fought before in your life, especially one that had just defeated a mage from the current strongest guild. He will learn his lesson eventually."

 **However, before he could celebrate his victory the foot started to crack and shattered into millions pieces by the same man who Lyon tried to beat, revealing an unharmed Naruto, who stood with his hand raising above his head, allowing everyone to know that he had destroyed Lyon's massive spell with a single and simple punch.**

"Yeah, he's really that strong." Tsunade spoke up before anyone could ask her if that was a chakra enhanced punch, causing them to drop their jaws in shock. They had heard many great stories about Naruto, his adventures with his teammates and his powers during the war. Even the fan-girls had their own data books about their idol, but some of them didn't know he could do something like that with his normal strength.

 **"Too bad for you thought," Naruto said simply as the broken pieces of ice fell around him "I'm not that easy to be defeated. I don't even know you that well to smooth talking Juvia into liking you so…" Finishing saying that, Naruto took a stance by placing one foot behind him and brought his head back, taking a deep breath while making a very familiar gesture.**

"Is he…"

"Yeah." Minato nodded his head to his wife while chuckling forcefully "Natsu isn't going to like it one bit."

 **"Oi oi! Don't tell me…" Natsu cried out.**

 **"No way!"**

 **"Impossible!" were the cries of everyone who knew about Natsu's trademark attack.**

 **With a smirk that was sent directly toward Natsu,-**

"Seriously, he does that just to piss Natsu off, doesn't he?" Kiba asked in defeat, but he couldn't stop himself from smirking.

"A fire release technique, finally." Obito stated with a smile, expecting something extraordinary from Naruto.

 **-Naruto snapped his head around and unleashed a massive fireball from his mouth, which was so great it covered an entire block, giving Lyon no chance of dodging.**

"Holy crap!" Kiba cried out in shock, while many shinobi and Kunoichi was left speechless at the scale of Naruto's technique, even though every single one of them had been expecting Naruto to show them something like that. The only person they had seen performing such tremendous fire release technique like that was Madara, but even his Great Fire Annihilation technique paled in comparison to Naruto's fireball.

"Impressive." Madara crossed his arms and stated coolly in acknowledgement.

 **The Ice mage could only raise his hand and create an ice-shield to protect him, but it was immediately shattered into pieces and melted away the moment the fireball came in contact with it. Lyon cried as he was blasted away and was teleported away the next instant.**

"Phew, for a moment I thought Naruto might actually kill the poor guy there." Kiba stated in relief, while he was still sweating nervously as if that enormous fireball was heading toward his direction. Where was the boy who had farted on his face during the elimination test a few years ago? Kiba couldn't help but wonder.

 **"He's a fire dragon slayer too!?" Sting cried out in shock and it was the same question everyone within the stadium was sharing.**

"How much chakra did he put in that attack anyway?"

"It's probably even more than you entire chakra reserve, young man." Tobirama answered stoically, making the young genin to smile nervously while scratching the back of his head.

 **"The feeling is different." Makarov said "But how he performed it … just like Natsu's."**

 **Naruto gained another point after an astonishing display of power.**

"At this point, he'll probably dominate the rest of the game." Tsunade said finally with a knowing smile "Finally get to see how powerful Naruto is."

 **"Such power." Jura of the Wizard Saint muttered in shock with sweats pouring down his forehead "This young man, he is at least Wizard Saint… no, he must be far beyond that level already."**

Everyone shuddered at those words, because they would confirm the possibility that Naruto was the strongest being in the entire world.

 **Juvia turned her body into water, successfully avoiding Naruto's kunai when he tried to attack her. However, before she could even think about making a counter, multi clouds of smoke suddenly appeared around her. From there, multi naked Gray shot out and surrounded around Juvia, flashing the water girl their charming smiles and whispering sweet words into her ears. It soon became too much to Juvia and she passed out with a massive blush on her face.**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura cried out in shock, blushing madly to the scene much like the girls around him. While the boys and some of the older men bust out in laughter, the women sighed in defeat and shook their heads in disappointment. Sasuke face-palmed in defeat and Kakashi could only stare at the scene with a huge sweat drop, not expecting his student to pull that trick after all that time.

"What a devastating attack!" Minato chuckled nervously while saying "Well, at least he's not actually attacking her."

"That's even worse!" Sakura cried out.

 **"Gray-sama!" She unconsciously muttered with heart shape eyes.**

 **"OI! WHAT THE HELL!" Gray cried out again, this time with a horrified expression. Natsu however, was rolling on the ground laughing.**

 **"That trick never gets old." Naruto said simply and disappeared, getting himself one more point, making it three points for Team A of Fairy Tail.**

"Did you know he actually used that trick on Kaguya Otsutsuki?" Kakashi pointed out, causing everyone, even Madara and Tobirama to look at his in shock. "It caught her off guard for a second, enough for Naruto to have an opening to attack her. I know it's kinda… stupid, but it's very effective to distract your opponent." The ninjas looked at each other, only Konohamaru and his teammates agreed whole heartedly to the words of their boss's teacher.

"So now we know that the mother of the shinobi world is after all, a woman." Jiraiya smirked "Great job brat, I can rest in peace now." With the most satisfied smile anyone had ever seen in their lives, Jiraiya cried to the sky, throwing both hands above his head.

 **"What a devastating attack!" Chapati cried while the men around the stadium were trying to clear their eyes from the images of a lot naked Gray "It seemed Juvia Lockster is out of the game after that."**

"Now she will become an easy target." Tobirama said with a heavy sigh, but he didn't disagree with Naruto's strategy. It was the best way to take Juvia out of his way without seriously hurting her.

 **Jaeger tried to retreat to the defensive line, but he didn't expect Naruto's clone to tear through his plant defense with his kunai and deliver a powerful punch straight into his stomach, sending him into the air, before appearing above him and delivering a spinning kick to his back, forcing him to be respawned across the city ten second later. Narpudding, meanwhile, was defeated by a single elbow thrust as Naruto was far too fast for him to predict his movements. Beth of Mermaid Heel was defeated by a single kick to the back of head, while one of her carrot was turned into Naruto's snack, which he finished in ten seconds before welcoming the poor girl with another kick to the head when she reappeared.**

"D-damn…" Kiba muttered before continuing loudly "This is not a fight, this is a slaughter."

"His speed and techniques are remarkable." Guy commented while Lee was balling his fist in burning determination.

 **"Why hello there pretty boy." Naruto approached Eve with a kunai in his hand "Blue Pegasus, same guild as Jenny Realight eh?"**

"Now is not the time for that brat." A thundered in annoyance "Finish him already!"

"But you know, Jenny is mentioned a lot in this story, even though she's a girl from another guild." Jiraiya giggled perversely "I wonder why."

 **"Howaito Fyun." Eve pushed himself back before extending his right arm forward, with his palm opened and then placed his left hand on his right forearm, unleashing a medium-sized snowstorm and firing towards Naruto. However, Naruto merely wrapped his entire body in blue fire and melt away the snow around him.**

"So he thinks snow can stop Naruto after seeing what he did to ice?" Kiba smirked.

 **All around the illusion city, Naruto was destroying every single contestant the moment they try to avoid him, making his point raise rapidly. Rufus was getting his body punched around faster than his mind could memory Naruto's movements while Juvia was still in her dreamland because of Naruto's harem attack.**

"Don't." Tobirama raised his hand with an annoyed expression, causing Hashirama to bust out in laughter one again "Just continue the story. I don't want any more comment on that technique."

 **"Jenny? What do you want with her?" Eve asked and increased the power of his spell while stepping back, but he was unable to slow Naruto's movements in the slightest. The blond man didn't reply, only giving a small smirk and continuing to make his way forward with a kunai twirling in his hand.**

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the moment he knows he is fucked!" Kiba announced loudly with a grin.

 **Eve's back touched against a building and that was the moment he knew he was doomed.**

 **Result:**

"Should we expect some minus point here?" Tenten asked her white haired friend, who nodded his head in response.

 **Rufus Lore: -7**

 **Narpudding: -8**

 **Lyon Vastia: -9**

 **Eve Tearm: -11**

 **Beth Vanderwood: -14**

 **Juvia Lockster: -15 (While Naruto didn't try to take any point from her, Juvia continuously lost points because other contestant kept attacking her while she was daydreaming about a night with Gray.)**

"As expected." The second Hokage said with a nod of his head.

 **Jaeger: -17**

 **Naruto Uzumaki got the first place and 10 points for Fairy Tail A Team with 99 points. Each contestant was attacked at least seventeen times during the last five minutes of the event.**

"Heh, very nice!" Kiba grinned as he punched the palm of his other hand "Naruto really lives up to the expectation, doesn't he?"

 **Utterly dominant**

 **The crowd's attitude was changed completely at the incredible performance of Naruto.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: That's it for the next chapter of Reading Fairy Guardian everyone, my deepest apology for delivering such a short chapter, but this is all I can give you at the moment. I am in the middle of a vacation with my family now, so I won't have much time to finish such a long chapter like this chapter any time soon, and I have already failed to keep my promise to update a few days after June 16th, the day I finished my end-term exams. I hope you will forgive me and stay tune for the next chapter, which I will try to write as soon as possible.**

 **As you can see, I have changed a few things in this chapter to make it better. I won't point out every detail but you can check by reading the original chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **Anyway, there're a few things I would like to discuss with you. The first is about bringing Naruto, Irene and Hinata into this story (which in the beginning I told everyone I did it for fun only, nothing serious will come out of this story). I have decided to put this idea on hold because I have received mix reviews from everyone. (Of course, when I said I would bring Naruto, I planned to bring the current Naruto, not the one in the future). Hinata and Irene actually receive a lot of** yes **to make their appearance in this story, but I still can't decide whether or not I should bring them in.**

 **So, I have decided to create a poll where everyone can vote in my profile page. It will have multiple choices for everyone to vote, whether or not one, two or all three or none at all with should appear in this story, which will take place next chapter.**

 **That's all I want to say, I wish you all a happy time. I think I will write the next chapters for A Lame God next, so expect an update soon.**

 **As always READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I have decided what to do with the lemon scene in the next chapter, so you don't have to worry about it anymore.**


End file.
